A Break in the Clouds
by Mizugachi
Summary: TRADUCTION. A l'âge de 21 ans, Chris vit toujours à Clovis, coincé avec une vie qu'il s'était promis un jour ne jamais avoir. Mais une nuit, les choses changent violemment pour lui, et il se retrouve sans s'y attendre à quitter la ville qui n'a jamais été une maison, le conduisant vers une cité où il n'aurait jamais pensé aller et vers un garçon qui va renverser sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Ayant passé mes partiels et étant en vacances, me voici de retour avec cette fois une traduction autorisée de la merveilleuse histoire de LauGS, _A Break in The Clouds_ (disponible ici en VO : s/8566629/1/A-Break-in-the-Clouds), et vous pouvez trouver l'auteur sur son Tumblr : heartsmadeofbooks. La couverture a été réalisée par une ami(e) de l'auteur, Brandi (Tumblr : thatdarntrain).

La fiction sera mise à jour tous les jeudis. (Pour compenser le manque de Glee le jeudi pendant le hiatus, allez :D)

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, même pas les mots. Un grand merci à LauGS pour m'avoir laissée traduire.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

La nuit où il se fit battre après avoir quitté le travail, fut la nuit où Chris décida qu'il ne pouvait plus rester à Clovis.

Il était épuisé et la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était de se glisser dans son lit confortable et chaud après deux très long, très tourmenteux postes au supermarché où il travaillait depuis qu'il avait fini le lycée. Il était presque minuit et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rester éveiller dans le bus qui le ramènerait à la maison. Il traversait le parking sombre quand trois types qu'il connaissait, malheureusement, très bien, l'encerclèrent.

« Hey, tapette, » dit celui du milieu. Il avait un an de plus que Chris. Il se souvenait encore de lui du lycée, de toutes les fois où Brandon Michaels le bousculait, l'enfermait dans les vestiaires, crachait des mots de haine à son visage.

Chris ne répondit pas. Il baissa les yeux, comme il l'avait appris à l'école, et continua de marcher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, fillette ? Où sont passées tes manières ? » Le deuxième, Ian Lowell, commença à marcher à côté de lui. Il posa un bras autour des épaules de Chris, qui eut un mouvement de recul.

Quelques années auparavant, Chris aurait sorti des remarques intelligentes et aurait abasourdi les trois idiots avec ses sarcasmes subtils. Mais il avait appris à ses dépens que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Ça avait bien marché pour les cinquante premières fois, mais après cela, ça avait juste rendu ses tyrans encore plus furieux.

« Allez, soit pas rabat-joie, » dit Brandon avec un sourire en coin. « Pourquoi se précipiter ? Reste un petit peu. On pourrait s'amuser. »

La poigne d'Ian se resserra. Chris essaya de s'éloigner, sans succès, et Ian prit l'opportunité pour lui arracher son sac des mains. Chris pâlit.

« Non, s'il-vous-plaît, » dit-il, et il détestait avoir à supplier. Il détestait tellement ça. « Les médicaments de ma sœur sont là-dedans. Rendez-le moi, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Il se fichait de tout ce qu'il y avait dedans, hormis les pilules d'Hannah. Il avait reçu son salaire le jour précédent et s'était arrêté au magasin pour prendre ses prescriptions avant d'aller au travail plus tôt dans la journée. Ils pouvaient garder le maudit sac s'ils le voulaient, mais pas les médicaments d'Hannah.

« Et si on ne te croyait pas ? » demanda Brandon, souriant d'un air satisfait. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vraiment là-dedans ? »

« Fouillez-le si vous voulez, mais donnez-moi juste les médicaments, » répondit Chris, et il pouvait sentir la colère grandir à l'intérieur de lui. Il le pouvait toujours, mais il n'avait rien fait pour ça depuis un long moment… « Maintenant. »

« Est-ce que t'es en train de me donner des ordres, homo ? » cracha Ian, fronçant les sourcils.

« Non ! Je vous demande juste de me donner les affaires de ma sœur ! » Il serra les poings le long de son corps.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui arriva après ça. Il sut uniquement qu'il essaya d'attraper son sac à nouveau, mais quand Ian bougea pour le protéger derrière son dos, il dut frôler sa main contre lui. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment d'avoir touché une partie du corps du garçon, mais le regard horrifié et dégoûté sur le visage d'Ian et sa réaction furieuse lui fit comprendre qu'il l'avait peut-être fait.

« Ne me touche pas, pédé ! » s'écria Ian et Brandon le poussa, le prenant de court. Il trébucha sur une fissure dans la chaussée et tomba au sol.

Il ne comprit pas qu'il était frappé jusqu'à qu'il sentît la chaussée froide et dure contre son visage tandis qu'il essayait de protéger sa tête dans ses bras. Il ne sentit pas la douleur, pas vraiment, tandis qu'il essayait de protéger sa tête dans ses bras. Il était trop occupé à se soucier de son sac. _Les médicaments d'Hannah, j'ai besoin des médicaments d'Hannah._

Finalement, ils semblèrent finir par s'ennuyer. Ils donnèrent un coup de pied dans son ventre une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner, lui criant dessus alors qu'ils quittaient les lieux, mais Chris ne comprit rien de ce qu'ils disaient. Il resta immobile jusqu'à ce que le silence l'entoure et, à ce moment-là, seulement à ce moment-là, il écarta ses bras de sa tête et scruta la rue sombre. Son sac était abandonné à quelques mètres.

Il y avait du sang sur l'asphalte, sur sa chemise, coulant sur son visage, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Apparemment, ils avaient trouvé que frapper Chris était beaucoup plus marrant que fouiller ses affaires.

Il s'en foutait. Il s'en foutait de tout, désormais.

Le chemin du retour était flou à ses yeux. Il n'était pas sûr s'il avait marché tout le long du trajet ou s'il avait pris le bus. Il réalisa qu'il était arrivé seulement quand il entendit le hoquet de sa mère et qu'une paire de mains le saisissait par les épaules.

« Christopher ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? Oh mon Dieu, » Karyn Colfer semblait complètement terrifiée, mais Chris l'envoya balader et déposa le flacon de pilules dans ses mains.

« Je vais me coucher, » marmonna-t-il avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

Il entendit sa mère l'appeler, lui demandant de lui dire ce qui c'était passé, mais Chris l'ignora et claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

C'était sa vie.

Quand il était petit, il rêvait principalement de quitter le plus vite possible Clovis. Mais Hannah vint au monde et ces rêves n'étaient plus importants parce que sa petite sœur avait besoin de lui. Ses parents ne pouvaient pas payer tous ses frais médicaux par eux-mêmes, alors l'université n'était plus envisageable pour Chris. Il finit le lycée et commença immédiatement à travailler, et ses rêves de faire sa vie dans une plus grande ville disparurent dans le néant.

Il était coincé, mais ne l'étaient-ils pas tous ?

A un moment, il dut finir par s'endormir dans sa chemise tachée de sang et avec la peau de son visage tendue et irritée à cause des larmes qu'il ne savait pas avoir autorisé à couler. Mais il n'était pas le seul qui pleurait. Il se réveilla et découvrit sa mère, assise sur le bord du lit, caressant ses cheveux doucement et pleurant silencieusement.

« Tu dois partir d'ici… »

« Non. Je vais bien, » la rassura-t-il, mais sa voix était sans émotion. « C'était une mauvaise nuit, c'est tout. »

« Christopher…, » dit Karyn d'un ton implorant.

« Hannah a besoin de moi, » marmonna Chris et il enfonça ses doigts dans son oreiller.

« Tu as raison, » dit-elle d'un hochement de tête avant que son corps ne commence à trembler de sanglots étouffés. « Elle a besoin de son frère, mais tu ne seras plus là pour elle si quelque chose de pire t'arrive… »

« Maman… »

« Et s'ils te tuaient, un jour ? » Elle couvrit son visage de ses mains. « Et je n'ai rien fait pour l'éviter… »

Chris s'assit et enveloppa sa mère dans ses bras, même si ça lui faisait mal. Ses muscles commençaient à sentir la douleur des coups. « Il n'y rien qu'on puisse faire. Tu le sais. »

C'était vrai. Ses tyrans avaient toujours su comment éviter de se faire attraper en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours quand ils faisaient de la vie de Chris un enfer sur terre, mais le père de Brandon était aussi en charge de la police de Clovis et il s'était assuré d'avoir couvert les erreurs de son fils.

« Tu peux quitter cette ville, Christopher, » Karyn regarda dans les yeux bleus de Chris. « Tu as toujours été trop brillant pour Clovis de toute façon… »

« Ce n'est pas si facile, » déglutit Chris. Il n'avait nulle part où aller. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais rêvé de partir et de ne jamais regarder en arrière… c'était juste qu'il avait commencé à croire que ça ne devait pas arriver.

« Rien n'est facile, » elle se pencha un peu pour embrasser son front. « Nous avons passé tellement d'années inquiets de ce qui pourrait arriver à Hannah que nous n'avons pas suffisamment payé attention à ce que tu traversais. Tu es notre enfant, notre petit garçon… ce n'est pas la vie que je voulais pour toi. »

Chris ne répondit pas. Dire que ce n'était pas la vie qu'il aurait voulu pour lui non plus n'aiderait en rien.

Karyn l'attira dans une étreinte et il ferma les yeux, inhalant le doux parfum du shampooing de sa mère. Il s'imagina pendant une minute ce que la vie pourrait être s'il vivait autre part, les lieux où il pourrait aller, les choses qu'il pourrait faire, les peurs qu'il pourrait perdre. Peut-être que, sorti de Clovis, il pourrait même être capable d'obtenir un meilleur travail, d'obtenir assez d'argent pour aider ses parents avec les soins d'Hannah. Même avec la douleur qu'il ressentait juste alors et juste là, Chris ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir une petite chatouille dans son estomac, cette chatouille qu'il ressentait quand les personnages de ses livres ou films préférés étaient sur le point de partir à l'aventure. Il s'était rongé toute sa vie par le désir que quelque chose hors du commun lui arrive, mais peut-être qu'il avait juste besoin de partir et de le chercher.

Il hocha la tête contre l'épaule de sa mère et elle le comprit sans avoir besoin de mots.

Il avait besoin d'essayer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

Chris rangea sa vie dans une valise et un sac à dos, et c'était bon. Il essaya de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il faisait, parce qu'il y avait une petite voix dans sa tête lui disant qu'il était fou, mais il devait l'ignorer.

Il essaya de donner de l'argent à ses parents pour les soins d'Hannah, mais ils ne le prirent pas. Quand ils tournèrent le dos, il glissa une enveloppe avec la moitié de ses économies dans une étagère. Partir était déjà assez dur. Partir avec le sentiment qu'il ne faisait pas assez pour sa sœur était clairement impossible.

Le pire fut d'expliqué à Hannah ce qui se passait, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rester avec elle, pourquoi il devait partir ailleurs, pour être en sécurité. Hannah le regarda fixement pendant une longue minute, comme si elle analysait ses mots, avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Chris n'était pas sûr à cent pourcent qu'elle ait compris ce qu'il avait dit, mais cela importait peu. Tout ce qui lui importait était le corps de sa sœur pressé contre le sien, le tenant comme si elle n'allait pas le laisser partir.

Chris pensait encore à cette étreinte quand son père le conduisit jusqu'à l'abris-bus. Il savait qu'il parlait, lui donnait des instructions, lui disant quoi faire s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, mais Chris ne pouvait démêler les mots sortant de la bouche de son père. Il était perdu dans ses propres pensées, sachant que sa vie était sur le point de changer (elle avait déjà changé, même s'il était encore trop étourdi pour le remarquer) et que tout était incertain, désormais. Il ne savait pas où il allait, où il allait vivre, s'il serait capable d'avoir un travail… qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

Chris regarda désespérément son père alors qu'ils faisaient la queue pour acheter son ticket de bus et il se sentit en train de paniquer. Tim dut s'en apercevoir, car il attira soudainement Chris sur le côté, l'amenant près d'un banc de bois et le forçant à s'asseoir.

« Tout va bien se passer, Chris, » dit-il d'une voix calme. « Tu n'as pas ta place ici. Tu peux avoir une vie si incroyable… »

Chris n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse, mais il hocha la tête, parce qu'il semblait qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière désormais.

Le vrombissement du moteur se remettant en marche était étrangement apaisant, bien qu'il avait pensé que ç'aurait été plutôt le contraire. Il avait une place près de la fenêtre et pouvait encore voir son père se tenant sur le trottoir, attendant que le bus parte, attendant de voir son fils quitter la ville qui n'avait fait que le faire souffrir.

Chris prit une profonde inspiration, resserrant sa poigne sur le ticket qui lui montrait une partie de sa destinée. Los Angeles. Il allait à Los Angeles.

Ça n'avait pas été un choix mûrement réfléchi. C'était le premier bus qui partait pour une ville où rien ne serait comme ici. Ses autres options avait été l'Idaho et l'Ohio, et il n'allait pas se mettre lui-même dans un autre enfer. Los Angeles était la seule option qu'il pouvait choisir en ce moment et, d'une certaine façon, c'était compréhensible.

Il pressa son front contre la vitre froide de la fenêtre et regarda son père lui dire au revoir d'un signe de main, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres. Le visage de Chris était complètement neutre, il y avait une boule dans sa gorge et la seule chose qu'il se trouva capable de faire fut d'hocher la tête. Peut-être était-ce un merci silencieux, ou une promesse silencieuse, ou un aveu silencieux que c'était la bonne décision.

Et puis son père devint une silhouette devenant de plus en plus petite avec la distance et Chris fut rapidement plus loin de sa maison qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Les quelques heures qu'il lui prit pour arriver à Los Angeles étaient les heures les plus tendues de la vie de Chris. Il était agité et nerveux, sa tête remplie de toutes les choses qui pourraient mal se passer et toutes celles qui pourraient bien aller, et ses rêves devenaient confus avec ses peurs dans un désordre qui lui envoyait des frissons le long de son corps.

Il essaya de lire un livre, il attrapa son ordinateur portable et essaya de taper quelques mots dans un document sur lequel il travaillait, il écouta de la musique, il mangea l'un des sandwichs que sa mère avait emballé pour lui. Rien ne marcha pour garder son esprit vide et au plus profond de lui-même, il n'était pas sûr que c'était ce qu'il devait faire : il avait en fait besoin de faire des projets. Qu'allait-il faire une fois qu'il aurait posé un pied dans la ville ?

La première chose à faire était de trouver un endroit où dormir. Un hôtel pas cher ferait l'affaire pour l'instant présent. Il compta dans sa tête l'argent qu'il savait être dans son portefeuille. Il n'y avait pas plus de deux cents ou trois cents dollars, après ce qu'il avait laissé pour Hannah. Il allait devoir trouver un travail le lendemain ou il allait mourir de faim quand le weekend arriverait.

Le bus arriva à un arrêt avant même que Chris ait le temps de s'y préparer. Il sentit immédiatement l'ambiance de Los Angeles courir sous sa peau. C'était tellement différent de Clovis. Les petites villes étaient tranquilles et ne changeaient pas, mais Los Angeles semblait se transformer devant ses yeux et il eut du mal à saisir l'ensemble depuis la fenêtre. Les bâtiments, le trafic, les gens allant et venant…

S'il ne pouvait trouver sa place dans une ville comme celle-ci, alors où la trouverait-il ?

* * *

Même si le soleil de LA était lumineux, certaines choses ne l'étaient pas, pas pour Chris.

Il marcha pendant des heures, il se perdit complètement et il visita trois différents hôtels pour finalement se retrouver complètement sans abri. Le premier était trop cher, il pouvait s'offrir le deuxième, mais il était complet, et le dernier n'était pas cher et avait des chambres de libre, mais Chris était sûr qu'il aurait à partager son lit avec des rats et des cafards. Il était désespéré et épuisé et, quand le jour disparut et la nuit commença à se glisser autour de lui, il considéra même l'idée de revenir au dernier hôtel.

Il finit dans une sorte de café qui portait un panneau disant qu'il était ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il se glissa dans l'un des compartiments et laissa sa tête tomber sur la table, gémissant pour lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas croire en sa malchance.

Devrait-il avoir à admettre sa défaite et retourner à Clovis ? Devrait-il avoir à ramper à quatre pattes jusqu'au supermarché et supplier pour ravoir son travail ? Devrait-il avoir à continuer d'attendre pour voir si aujourd'hui était le jour où l'homophobie et l'intolérance disparaitrait à jamais ?

« Que désirez-vous ? » dit une voix et Chris leva les yeux pour trouver une fille avec un tablier rouge et des cheveux noirs, énormes et volumineux qui le regardait, bloc-notes à la main et faisant des bulles avec son chewing-gum, tandis qu'elle courbait un sourcil, en attente.

« Hm, » Chris pensa rapidement. Il n'avait rien mangé de plus que le sandwich de sa mère de toute la journée. « Un Coca Cola Light et une omelette au jambon-fromage, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

La serveuse hocha la tête et s'éloigna sans un autre mot. Chris soupira et regarda autour de lui : c'était un endroit relativement petit avec des canapés le long des murs et quelques tables placées aléatoirement au milieu de la salle. Il y avait une petite scène dans un coin, avec un clavier dessus. Ce n'était pas très bondé et il y avait un air simple et accueillant que Chris appréciait après la journée qu'il venait de passer. Ses sacs étaient posés sur le canapé à côté de lui et il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de prendre une douche qu'en ce moment. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il le sortit pour trouver un message de sa mère qui ne le fit que se sentir encore plus mal.

_De : Maman._

_Tu nous manques déjà mais nous sommes si heureux que tu commences une nouvelle vie. Appelle-nous dès que tu es installé !_

Chris ferma les yeux et tint son téléphone un peu plus serré que nécessaire, le sentant s'enfoncer dans la paume de sa main. Ça avait été une mauvaise idée, mais ses parents étaient tellement plein d'espoir, si convaincus que c'était ce dont il avait besoin…

« Salut, tout le monde ! Je vais jouer un peu de musique, maintenant. J'espère que vous aimerez. »

La voix surprit Chris, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux lorsque les premières notes d'un clavier commencèrent à être jouées. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la scène dans le coin, qui n'était plus vide et sombre à présent. Il y avait un type assis au clavier, désormais, avec les cheveux les plus en pagaille que Chris avait jamais vu. Ses boucles longues et sombres encadraient son visage et Chris vit un éclair d'yeux étincelants avant que sa vue ne soit bloquée par la serveuse amenant son plat.

Le gars commença à chanter doucement dans le micro. Il avait une jolie voix, rauque et douce à la fois et Chris se retrouva incapable de regarder ailleurs.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
_Way up high, _  
_There's a land that I heard of_  
_Once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
_Skies are blue,_  
_And the dreams that you dare to dream_  
_Really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_  
_And wake up where the clouds are far_  
_Behind me._

A ce moment-là, il s'arrêta, fronça les sourcils et ses doigts hésitèrent un peu sur le clavier. « Euh, comment c'est, après ? Hm. Ah, oui. »

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_  
_Away above the chimney tops_  
_That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
_Bluebirds fly._  
_Birds fly over the rainbow._  
_Why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly_  
_Beyond the rainbow_  
_Why, oh why can't I?_

Le bruit des gens autour de lui ne s'arrêta jamais. Des bruits de fourchettes claquant contre les assiettes, de verres posés sur les tables, de conversations, de rire et de gens allant et venant… comment pouvaient-ils continuer comme ça ? Chris regarda autour de lui, confus. Comment pouvaient-ils continuer à bouger quand de la si belle musique était jouée en même temps ? Pourquoi ne s'arrêtaient-ils pas et n'écoutaient-ils pas pendant une minute ?

Pour lui, c'était comme une oasis au milieu du désert qu'était sa vie. C'était apaisant et beau et pendant quelques secondes, il s'autorisa à oublier ce qui le traversait en ce moment. Il oublia qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il écouta simplement.

Si quelqu'un avait demandé à Chris combien de temps il était resté assis à écouter la musique, il n'aurait pas été capable de répondre. Cela avait semblé être juste une faction de seconde, mais le nombre de chansons que le garçon joua l'informa que c'était au moins une heure, si ce n'est plus. Chris était surpris de la diversité des musiques que le garçon pouvait jouer. Il changeait aisément du rock classique à Disney en passant par Etta James, et même Britney Spears.

Tout le monde autour de lui s'occupait encore de leurs affaires, comme si la musique n'était pas jouée. Juste deux ou trois personnes s'arrêtaient pour applaudir après chaque chanson, mais le son était enterré sous le claquement bruyant des assiettes.

Puis, le garçon se leva et sourit à l'audience indifférente et salua adorablement d'un signe de main, ses boucles bondissant sur sa tête. « Merci de m'avoir reçu, tout le monde ! A la prochaine fois ! »

Et il partit. Chris soupira et s'allongea contre le dos de sa chaise, réalisant soudainement à quel point il était fatigué. Il avait besoin de sommeil et il n'avait aucune idée d'où aller. Il avait deux options, trois s'il considérait l'hôtel pourri qu'il pouvait se permettre : rester ici et voir ce que le lendemain apporterait, ou aller dehors et trouver un banc dans une rue tranquille ou un parc où il pourrait s'allonger et dormir.

Il ferma les yeux à nouveau et se demanda s'ils le jetteraient dehors s'il faisait une petite sieste sur la table. La meilleure chose à faire à laquelle il pouvait penser était de rester ici et d'essayer de trouver un travail dans la matinée.

« Salut ! »

Les yeux de Chris s'ouvrirent brusquement et il sursauta légèrement, effrayé. Le garçon qui chantait tout à l'heure se tenait à côté de sa table et lui souriait. Son sourire était incroyablement grand et joyeux, ses dents apparaissant et ses yeux se plissant un petit peu.

« Je… salut ? » marmonna Chris sans mot dire, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.

« Je voulais juste venir te dire merci, » dit le garçon en haussant les épaules, continuant de sourire. « Je crois que t'es la seule personne qui faisait attention à moi, alors j'apprécie. »

« Oh, » rougit Chris. Il pouvait la sentir, la chaleur montant dans ses joues. « Eh bien, tu étais super, donc… »

« Merci, vieux, » il hocha la tête et fit un geste vers le bout du canapé à l'opposé de celui de Chris. « Ça te dérange si je m'assoie ? »

Chris put à peine cacher sa surprise. « Non, non, assis-toi. »

Miel. Maintenant qu'il était assis de l'autre côté de la table, Chris pouvait voir que les yeux du garçon était de couleur miel et aussi étincelant qu'il l'avait deviné quand il était sur scène. Ses cheveux étaient vraiment hors de contrôle, mais d'une certain façon Chris pensait que ça lui allait, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi.

« Pourquoi tous ces sacs ? » demanda le garçon.

Chris arracha son regard du sien pour jeter un œil à ses affaires empilées à côté de lui. « Je viens d'arriver à LA aujourd'hui. »

« Tu poursuis le grand rêve Hollywoodien ? »

Chris sourit et baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler inopinément à des étrangers. « Je ne suis pas encore sûr. Peut-être plus comme poursuivre le grand rêve citadin. »

La serveuse passa près d'eux et le garçon l'arrêta, attrapant son poignet gentiment.

« Hey, Annie, tu peux nous avoir deux tasses de café ? » demanda-t-il, lui adressant un autre grand sourire. Il se tourna vers Chris pendant une seconde. « Tu en veux un, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, ok, » dit Chris en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi pas ? Il n'avait rien à faire à part tuer le temps.

« Tu veux ton déca, Darren ? C'est pas comme si t'avais besoin d'être encore plus excité que tu ne l'es déjà, » dit-elle d'un ton taquin.

« Oh, allez, je ne suis pas si excité… » Le garçon, Darren, roula des yeux.

« Comme tu veux, chéri, » et avec ça, Annie s'éloigna avec son plateau vide sous le bras.

Un moment de silence passa entre eux. Darren pianota des doigts sur le bord de la table tandis que Chris tripotait ses ongles, nerveusement. Cette situation semblait tellement hors de propos, tellement inhabituelle…

« Ok, je dois être honnête, » dit brusquement Darren, éclatant de nulle part. « Je ne suis pas venu simplement pour te remercier d'avoir écouté. »

« Ah… bon ? » Chris inclina sa tête sur le côté de confusion.

« Non. Mec, t'avais l'air tellement misérable et il m'a semblé que t'avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, donc… » Darren fit un grand geste avec ses mains, comme s'il invitait Chris à s'ouvrir tout simplement à lui et à tout lui raconter. Quand Chris sembla seulement être encore plus nerveux et inconfortable, Darren soupira et se pencha sur la table vers lui. « Ecoute, tu n'es pas vraiment obligé de me parler si tu ne veux pas. Tu ne me connais pas, je le comprends. Mais quelqu'un qui poursuit un rêve, peu importe le rêve que c'est, ne ressemble pas à quelqu'un qui est sur le point de pleurer quand il écoute l'une des chansons les plus géniales de la bande originale de Mulan, et c'est exactement ce à quoi tu ressemblais. »

Chris fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que je dois me sentir insulté, maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » Darren s'arrêta un moment pour sourire à Annie quand elle revint avec leurs cafés. Il reprit la parole quand elle partit. « Je peux te laisser seul si tu veux. Je croyais juste que je pourrais essayer, au moins. »

Avec un soupir, Chris prit le café entre ses mains. La journée avait déjà été complètement irréelle. Il avait laissé sa famille, la seule chose qui comptait le plus pour lui, derrière lui. Il s'était enfui d'une ville qui n'avait fait que l'écraser. Il s'était aventuré dans un monde dont il ne connaissait absolument rien. Y ajouter un étranger charmant ne pouvait pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il faisait, il ouvrit la bouche et raconta spontanément à Darren comment il avait quitté Clovis, comment il était inquiet à propos de la santé de sa sœur, comment ses parents était convaincu qu'il construirait simplement une vie merveilleuse à partir de la terre alors qu'en réalité il n'avait même pas un endroit pour dormir cette nuit. Il raconta tout à Darren, excepté les attaques, la peur et la haine qu'il avait traversé pendant tellement d'années. Il lui raconta tout sauf la seule chose que les gens pensaient qui le définissait. Il garda sa sexualité et ses cauchemars pour lui.

Mais Darren était intelligent et ses yeux pouvaient voir plus loin que ce qui était juste devant lui. Il vit les secrets et même s'il ne pouvait pas dire exactement ce qu'étaient ces secrets, il savait qu'ils étaient profonds et peut-être même sombre. Il ne dit rien, cependant. Ce n'était pas son genre.

« C'est dur, vieux, » dit-il à la place, d'un ton compatissant. « On dirait que t'as eu une journée très mouvementée. »

Chris grogna. Sa tasse de café était d'une certaine manière vide, bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas l'avoir bu. « Ouai, on peut dire ça, je pense, » marmonna-t-il alors qu'il repoussait la tasse.

« Alors… » Darren l'imita et étira ses bras au-dessus de la table, se penchant en avant. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

Chris secoua la tête et se sentit encore plus épuisé qu'avant. « Je n'en ai honnêtement aucune idée. »

Il se passa quelques secondes de silence avant que Darren n'ouvre sa bouche à nouveau. « Eh bien, tu pourrais aller à la maison avec moi. »

Chris cligna des yeux et fixa Darren, se demandant s'il avait mal entendu. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai une chambre d'amis, » dit Darren en haussant les épaules, et cela semblait être sa signature. « Mon colocataire a déménagé il y a quelques semaines et je ne peux pas payer le loyer tout seul. J'étais supposé mettre une pub sur papier, mais j'oublie toujours et je suis trop flemmard pour voir des tonnes de gens de toute façon. »

« Est-ce que tu es au moins sérieux là ? » Chris n'était toujours pas sûr s'il avait correctement compris.

« Ouai, mec, je suis sérieux, » Darren se redressa. « T'as besoin d'un endroit où dormir et j'ai besoin d'un colocataire. C'est genre une putain de destinée ou un truc du genre qu'on se soit rencontré ce soir. »

Chris se demanda si Darren était shooté ou soûl ou s'il était peut-être le fruit de son imagination. Il était tout sauf réel. C'était impossible.

« Tu ne connais même pas mon nom, » dit Chris.

« Eh bien, tu pourrais me dire ton nom et ça arrêterait d'être un problème, tu sais, » dit Darren d'un sourire suffisant.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, mince ? _« Je suis Chris. »

« Génial, maintenant nous ne sommes plus des étrangers. »

« Tu n'as pas… je ne sais pas, peur que je puisse voler ton appartement ou quelque chose dans le genre ? » Chris n'avait jamais été aussi confus de sa vie.

« Pas vraiment. T'as l'air d'être un bon type, » Darren l'étudia intensément mais ne sembla pas trouver quelque chose de mauvais chez lui, car il continua de sourire. « Alors, tu viens ou pas ? »

_Il pourrait être un psychopathe, il pourrait te tuer dans ton sommeil, il pourrait te kidnapper et vendre tes organes…_

« Oui. Oui, je viens. »

_Merde._

* * *

Voici pour le premier chapitre ! Toutes les reviews que vous laisserez seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur, donc je vous encourage fortement à en laisser :)

La chanson que chante Darren est _Somewhere Over The Rainbow_ du _Magicien d'Oz_.

A jeudi prochain :)

Mizu.


	2. Chapter 2

Joyeux Noël à tous :D J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, et reçu plein de cadeaux :)

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, les favoris, les follows, etc.

Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 2 !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

La voiture de Darren était une plaisanterie avec des roues. Et ce n'était pas seulement le fait qu'elle ait environ quinze ans, mais aussi qu'elle était jaune. Jaune brillant, juste comme un canarie.

Chris oublia soudainement la possibilité que Darren soit un tueur en série et envisagea à la place la possibilité de mourir à cause de cette fichue voiture. On aurait dit qu'elle était sur le point de rendre l'âme au milieu du trafic de LA et, avec la chance de Chris, elle causerait probablement un énorme accident et ils seraient tous condamnés.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Darren, Chris découvrit quelques informations sur son nouveau colocataire : Darren avait vingt-quatre ans, trois de plus que Chris, il avait grandi à San Francisco et travaillait en général la nuit, jouant dans des cafés et des bars, comme il l'avait fait cette nuit, alors il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'argent. Il auditionnait aussi régulièrement pour des films et des séries. Il était allé à l'université dans le Michigan et avait un diplôme en théâtre.

Chris avait l'impression que Darren avait déjà fait tant de choses, et lui n'avait même pas commencé. Il avait travaillé dans un supermarché depuis qu'il avait dix-huit ans et avait abandonné tous ses rêves dès sa sortie du lycée. Il ne savait même pas qui il était à ce point.

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment et Darren sembla avoir remarqué qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, car il le laissa s'égarer. Il ne fallait que quelques minutes de plus pour arriver à son appartement, de toute façon.

Le bâtiment était un peu vieux et avait clairement besoin d'un coup de peinture. Il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur et Darren vivait au sixième étage, alors ils grimpèrent les marches de l'escalier, Chris portant son sac et sa valise et Darren un étui à guitare.

« L'appartement n'est pas très grand, » dit Darren alors qu'ils descendaient le couloir jusqu'à l'appartement 6C. « Il y a deux chambres, une salle de bain, tout ça. C'est plutôt petit, en fait. »

« T'inquiète pas, » répondit Chris, portant l'étui à guitare un moment pour que Darren puisse fouiller dans son propre sac et chercher ses clés. Il était tout simplement heureux de ne pas avoir à dormir dans la rue cette nuit.

« Où sont ces putains de clés ? Je les perds tout le temps, je jure que… Ah, les voilà. » Darren mit finalement la bonne clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

L'appartement était vraiment petit, remarqua Chris dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur. La cuisine et le salon étaient pratiquement écrasés ensemble. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre dans le mur opposé et trois portes sur celui de gauche. C'était aussi masculin que ça pouvait l'être : il y avait une vieille boîte de pizza sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, plusieurs bouteilles de bière éparpillées partout, des instruments de musique posés sur pratiquement toutes les surfaces disponibles, un poster du Seigneur des Anneaux accroché sur le mur à côté d'une bibliothèque qui contenait non seulement beaucoup de bandes dessinées et chacun des films de Disney qui pouvaient exister, mais aussi une canette de Coca Cola, un sac de bonbons vide et un boxer Superman que Chris espérait propre, au moins.

« Les chambres sont plutôt petites. Genre, minuscule. Je te jure, j'ai l'impression d'être Harry Potter coincé dans le placard des fois, » dit Darren alors qu'il jetait négligemment les clés quelque part. « La salle de bain est ok, je pense. Mais je dois acheter un nouveau rideau de douche parce que le dernier a pris feu. »

Chris se tourna pour le regarder. « Comment un rideau de douche prend feu ? »

Darren haussa les épaules. « Tu ne veux pas savoir, vieux. »

Chris continua de regarder autour de lui, étrangement. « Alors, hm… Laquelle sera ma chambre ? »

« Ah, ouai, celle-là, » Darren marcha jusqu'à la porte la plus proche d'eux et l'ouvrit, révélant une chambre vide. « Mon colocataire a tout pris avec lui, alors tu vas devoir acheter tes propres meubles dès que tu le pourras. En attendant, je pense que tu peux utiliser le canapé. Il est vraiment confortable. Des fois, je finis par dormir dessus plus que dans mon propre lit. »

La chambre ne faisait probablement même pas la moitié de celle qu'avait Chris chez ses parents, mais ça le ferait. Il laissa tomber ses affaires dans un coin. Le clair de lune s'introduisait par la petite fenêtre et Chris s'en approcha pour regarder la vue. Ce n'était pas mauvais du tout. Il pouvait voir les contours de la ville et c'était plutôt pas mal.

Chris soupira avant de se tourner pour regarder Darren, qui était adossé contre l'embrasure de porte. « Je suppose qu'on doit discuter du loyer et tout ça. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent pour le moment, mais demain je sors et j'essaie de trouver un job, je… »

« Ne te stresse pas encore plus que tu ne l'es déjà, Chris, » dit Darren, souriant gentiment. « Le loyer de ce mois-ci a déjà été payé, alors tu as quelques semaines pour trouver un boulot et t'établir. »

« Mais ce n'est pas juste pour toi que je puisse vivre ici quelques semaines gratuitement. » Chris fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Mais je trouverai un moyen de te rembourser, Darren, je te le promets… »

Darren traversa la pièce en deux grandes enjambées et Chris eut à peine le temps de voir ce qui arrivait avant que l'autre garçon l'entoure de ses bras et l'enlace comme il n'avait jamais été enlacé dans sa vie. Cela lui coupa presque le souffle. Chris tressaillit légèrement, peu habitué au contact et se sentant encore un peu incertain.

Lorsque Darren s'écarta finalement de lui, les yeux de Chris étaient écarquillés. « Ce… C'était pour quoi, ça ? »

« Tout le monde a besoin d'un câlin à tout moment et, mec, j'ai aucune idée de ce que t'as bien pu endurer toute ta vie, mais on dirait que t'en as besoin d'un million comme ça. » Darren tapota son épaule. « Je vais prendre une douche. Fais ce que tu veux. C'est ta maison à toi aussi, maintenant. »

Et, juste comme ça, Darren quitta la pièce, comme s'il ne venait pas tout juste de faire trembler le monde entier de Chris.

* * *

C'était le milieu de la nuit quand Chris se réveilla dans un endroit qui ne lui était pas familier, ravalant un cri juste à temps et couvert d'une pellicule de sueur froide.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir d'où il était, pourquoi il dormait sur un canapé au lieu de son propre lit, à la maison. Il lui fallut un moment terrifiant pour réaliser que le rêve qu'il venait d'avoir n'était pas réel, qu'il n'était plus piégé à nouveau, qu'il s'était échappé.

Il repoussa les couvertures et se leva, les jambes tremblantes, marchant jusqu'à la salle de bain en s'aidant de ses mains sur les murs. Il s'éclaboussa le visage d'eau fraiche et essaya de contrôler sa respiration. Les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches à cause de son emprise implacable sur le bord de l'évier tandis qu'il fixait son reflet dans le miroir.

Le cauchemar n'importait pas. Personne n'allait venir le trouver ici, à Los Angeles. Personne n'allait attaquer Hannah s'il était partit. C'était son sang sur la chaussée il y a deux nuits, pas le sien. Elle allait bien, dormant dans son lit, en toute sécurité.

_Elle va bien, elle va bien, elle va bien._

Il se répéta ces mots tandis qu'il se glissait à nouveau sous les couvertures. Il tint son oreiller emprunté contre sa poitrine et remarqua qu'il était humide là où ses larmes avaient coulé.

_Elle va bien, elle va bien, elle va bien._

Il pleura jusqu'à s'endormir.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, l'appartement baignait légèrement dans la lumière du soleil provenant de la fenêtre et il pouvait entendre de légers bruits depuis la cuisine. Chris s'assit et jeta un œil derrière le dos du canapé, les yeux encore lourds de sommeil, et vit Darren s'affairant autour de la cuisinière aussi silencieusement que possible, pieds nus, ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'ils ne l'étaient la nuit précédente, portant un vieux t-shirt miteux et un jogging ample.

Chris attrapa son téléphone et regarda l'heure : il était presque dix heures du matin. Il avait dormi plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

« Oh, hey, tu es debout ! » dit Darren qui arborait un sourire lumineux, tandis qu'il se tournait pour s'approcher du réfrigérateur et remarquait Chris assis sur le canapé. « Juste à temps pour le petit-déjeuner. J'espère que tu aimes les œufs brouillés ! »

« Oui, » répondit Chris, frottant une main sur son visage. « Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Non, vieux, c'est bon. » Darren le pointa avec sa spatule. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

Chris décida de ne pas mentionner son cauchemar. Il était déjà habitué à eux, de toute façon. « Tu avais raison. Le canapé est vraiment confortable. »

« Je te l'avais dit ! » Le sourire de Darren devint encore plus grand. « J'espère que tu aimes les câlins, mec, parce que va falloir que tu partages. »

Chris fut soulagé que Darren se soit tourné à nouveau vers la cuisinière, parce qu'il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller à ses mots. Ça devait bien être la première fois qu'un autre garçon évoquait la possibilité d'un quelconque contact physique avec lui. A Clovis, personne ne frappait dans son poing ou ne serrait sa main.

« Le petit-déj' est près ! Prends une assiette ! » annonça Darren et Chris inspira profondément et entra dans la cuisine.

Très vite, ils eurent leurs œufs brouillés et leur tasse de café (sans lait, celui dans le réfrigérateur était périmé depuis deux semaines) et ils s'appuyèrent contre le plan de travail, côte à côte (il n'y avait pas assez de place pour une table et des chaises, alors ils devaient être pratique).

« Des plans pour aujourd'hui ? » demanda Darren la bouche pleine.

Chris lui passa le torchon pour qu'il puisse essuyer les œufs qui étaient tombés sur son menton. « Chercher un travail, je suppose. »

« Quel genre de boulot tu cherches ? » Darren inclina sa tête sur le côté, curieux.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, pas encore. Je pense que je prendrais tout ce que je peux avoir et ensuite, j'essayerai de voir ce que je veux faire, » répondit Chris, soupirant.

« C'est un bon plan. » Darren fourra le reste de ses œufs dans sa bouche et posa l'assiette dans l'évier. « J'ai une audition cet aprèm. »

« C'est génial ! » s'exclama Chris avec sincérité. « Pour quoi ? »

« Les Experts, » sourit Darren. « Croise les doigts et je pourrais peut-être jouer un cadavre à la morgue ! »

Chris mordit sa lèvre. L'enthousiasme de Darren pour pratiquement tout était si inhabituel pour lui. « Je suis sûr que tu seras génial. »

« Merci, vieux. » Darren souriait toujours. Chris n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'avoir vu quelqu'un qui souriait autant, auparavant. « Hey, je joue dans ce pub appelé Hamlet les mercredis soirs. Ça te dirait de venir ? Quelques-uns de mes amis seront là, peut-être. Ce serait bien pour toi de commencer à rencontrer du monde. »

L'idée de rencontrer du monde n'excita pas vraiment Chris sur le coup. Des grands groupes de gens rimaient avec la possibilité qu'il y ait au moins un connard qui le jugerait et ferait de toute son évasion quelque chose qui n'aurait servi à rien.

Il n'était pas embarrassé d'admettre qu'il avait peur. Pas à lui-même, du moins. Après vingt-et-un ans à être poursuivi, humilié et frappé à cause de qui il était, Chris avait le droit d'être prudent.

Mais Darren souriait, souriait tout le temps, toujours si chaleureux et accueillant et presque adorable avec cette tignasse indisciplinée de cheveux et Chris se demanda si quelqu'un, n'importe qui, dans l'histoire de l'humanité, avait été capable ou serait capable de lui dire non un jour.

« Bien sûr, ça a l'air sympa. »

Darren tapota son épaule avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour s'habiller et Chris se sentit fier de lui pour ne pas tressaillir quand la main de Darren toucha la peau toujours contusionnée qu'il cachait sous ses vêtements.

* * *

Chris perdit le compte du nombre d'endroits qu'il visita ce jour-là, le nombre de gens à qui il parla, le nombre de mains de responsable qu'il serra. Personne ne lui donna une réponse concrète, mais, au moins, il avait l'impression d'être sorti et d'avoir fait quelque chose pour mettre sa vie sur un rail. Lorsque l'après-midi tomba, il décida de s'arrêter à une épicerie qui était juste à un pâté de maison de l'appartement de Darren et d'acheter quelques trucs pour remplir le réfrigérateur et les placards. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps datait la dernière fois que Darren était sorti pour acheter de la nourriture et s'il avait vécu de restes de pizza pendant un certain temps.

Etant donné qu'il était exempté de payer le loyer jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne un travail, il pensa que le moins qu'il puisse faire était de s'assurer qu'ils avaient tous les deux à manger. Il ne savait pas ce que Darren aimait, pas vraiment, alors il espéra avoir fait des bons choix.

Quand il arriva en haut des six volées de marches jusqu'à l'appartement, il transféra tous les sacs sur un bras pour pouvoir fouiller dans sa poche et en sortir la clé que Darren lui avait donnée le matin même. Il arriva finalement à ouvrir la porte et entra dans l'appartement, donnant gentiment un coup de pied dedans pour qu'elle se ferme derrière lui.

Darren était affalé sur le canapé avec un bol de céréales en équilibre instable sur sa poitrine et son ordinateur portable sur le ventre. Il portait des lunettes à contours noirs et fronçait les sourcils, très concentré.

« Hey, je suis de retour, » annonça Chris, car Darren ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu entrer. Chris se tint debout à côté du canapé, mal à l'aise. « Hm… Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Il sentait que ce n'était pas normal pour Darren d'être si sérieux.

« Non. C'est le onzième putain de jeu de Solitaire que je fais et je n'arrive pas à gagner, » s'exaspéra Darren de frustration. « Ça ne devrait pas être si dur de trouver la reine de cœur, Chris. » Il leva le regard, ses yeux grand ouvert derrière ses lunettes, sa lèvre inférieure dépassant légèrement dans une moue.

Le mot _adorable_ clignota plusieurs fois comme des néons devant les yeux de Chris.

« Est-ce que je sens de la nourriture ? » se ragaillardit Darren.

Chris gloussa tandis qu'il hochait la tête. « Je me suis dit que, vu que j'envahis en quelque sorte ton appartement sans payer le loyer pour quelques semaines, je pouvais au moins m'assurer que le frigo soit plein. »

« Oh, vieux, je vais adorer être ton coloc', » dit Darren, fourrant une cuillérée pleine de céréales dans sa bouche avec sa main gauche, l'autre cliquant toujours sur les cartes.

Chris roula des yeux, pas sûr de quoi dire, et se tourna pour aller dans la cuisine. « Alors, comment s'est passé ton audition ? Est-ce que tu vas être célèbre pour avoir joué un cadavre se décomposant ou pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ils ont dit qu'ils appelleraient. » Darren ferma son ordinateur après avoir perdu un autre jeu et s'assit, le posant sur la table basse. « Et toi ? T'as eu de la chance ? »

« J'espère, » soupira Chris, rangeant un paquet d'œufs et une bouteille de lait dans le réfrigérateur. « Je veux dire, certains ont eu l'air intéressé… »

« Je suis sûr que t'auras un boulot rapidement. » Darren s'approcha de l'évier pour laver son bol vide. « En attendant, essaie simplement d'apprécier la vie un petit peu. On dirait que t'en as besoin. »

Chris n'était pas sûr de savoir comment se sentir quand Darren semblait être capable de le lire comme un livre ouvert sans vraiment le connaître. Comment Darren avait-il la bonne chose à dire sur le bout de sa langue à chaque fois ?

Chris sourit mais regarda ailleurs, se sentant mal à l'aise. « Alors… Tu as besoin d'aide avec ce Solitaire ? »

Darren essuya ses mains sur le torchon et le laissa tomber sur le plan de travail. « Nan, ça m'a frustré donc… Oh, attend, mec ! Je viens de retrouver mon DVD des Tortues Ninja ! Je l'avais perdu depuis des mois. Tu veux le regarder avec moi ? »

Chris ne savait pas vraiment comment il s'était retrouvé avec un gars comme Darren comme colocataire, mais il devait l'admettre, il ne pouvait pas être plus reconnaissant.

* * *

Cette nuit, quand Chris entra dans Hamlet, juste derrière Darren, il se sentit instantanément bizarre et pas à sa place. Ce n'était en rien comme le café où il avait rencontré son colocataire la nuit précédente. Hamlet était un pub. La musique était forte, les lumières presque complètement éteintes et le bar était occupé. Les murs étaient tous fait de briques et, peut-être, avec la lumière du jour le pub lui aurait semblé accueillant, mais pas maintenant.

Chris n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de la nuit. Vu où il avait vécu et le genre de personnes qui l'avait entouré, sortir pour aller dans des bars ou des fêtes ou n'importe quel endroit du même genre n'avait jamais vraiment été une option. A la place, il était resté à la maison, passant du temps avec Hannah ou faisant des heures supplémentaires au supermarché.

Il sentit une pression sur son bras et tressaillit immédiatement, par instinct. Il se tourna brusquement pour trouver Darren derrière lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Hm, désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur… » dit Darren, un peu hésitant. « J'ai juste vu une table vide près de la scène. »

« Oh. D'accord. Allons-y. » Chris hocha la tête et le suivit au fond du pub, où une petite scène attendait Darren. Il y avait un canapé à côté et il glissa sur le siège facilement.

« Je vais les prévenir que je suis ici et prendre quelque chose à boire. Tu veux une bière ? » demanda Darren, se penchant près de Chris pour qu'il puisse l'entendre par-dessus la musique.

« Hm, non, je n'aime pas la bière, merci. » Chris secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ? » insista Darren.

« Juste de l'eau, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Chris… »

« Ok, Coca Cola Light. Ça sera bien. »

Darren roula des yeux et un sourire espiègle apparut sur ses lèvres. « Ok, je vais te chercher un Coca Light. »

Il s'éloigna avant que Chris n'ait le temps de l'arrêter ou de lui dire qu'il préfèrerait aller chercher sa boisson lui-même. Chris le regarda partir. Darren s'arrêta plusieurs fois sur son chemin vers le bar pour parler à quelques personnes qu'il connaissait. Il semblait être dans sa zone de confort quand il était entouré par du monde, d'une certaine manière. Il semblait avoir une nature tellement sociale et Chris se demanda comment il faisait. Il se demanda quel genre d'expériences Darren avait eu dans sa vie, comment cela faisait de ne pas être un paria, celui que tout le monde détestait et évitait.

Il se demandait comment cela faisait de vivre sans une peur constante lui envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il fallut bien quinze minutes à Darren pour revenir, et il se glissa dans le canapé à côté de lui avec un immense sourire, poussant un verre de Coca Cola Light avec une tranche de citron sur le bord vers lui.

« Et voilà, » dit-il en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

Chris décida de ne pas le croire. « Ce n'est pas du Coca Light, hein ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! » s'exclama Darren, offensé.

Chris porta avec hésitation le verre à ses lèvres et le goûta.

« … il y a du rhum, aussi, mais c'est du Coca Light, » admit Darren. Chris lui lança un regard furieux. « Oh, allez. Détends-toi. C'est pas mal, hein ? C'est bon ! »

Chris soupira et s'effondra contre son siège. « Ouai, c'est bon. » Il regarda autour de lui. « Alors, quand est-ce que tu joues ? »

« Dans une demi-heure, à peu près, » répondit Darren, lui souriant triomphalement. « Je pense que tu… oh, hey ! »

Trois personnes s'était approché de leur table et saluaient déjà Darren avec des demi étreintes et en se cognant les poings. Chris attendit d'être présenté aux amis de Darren, gêné, mais il fut rapidement attiré dans des étreintes et recevant aussi des petites tapes sur le dos.

« Voici Joey, Lauren et Dylan, » dit Darren, pointant du doigt chacun d'entre eux. « C'est Chris, mon nouveau coloc'. »

Chris avait peur de ne pas être à sa place quand ils commencèrent à parler, mais ce ne fut pas du tout le cas. Ils l'inclurent dans toutes leurs conversations et lui demandèrent ses projets à LA. Darren aidait le plus, guidant la conversation vers des sujets plus joyeux quand ils commençaient à parler de choses dont Chris n'était pas près de parler avec qui que ce soit.

Le pub s'était rempli encore plus lorsque Darren monta enfin sur scène. Ça semblait tellement facile pour lui, se tenir tout simplement là, exposé, parlant à un public et faisant des blagues. Il ne tressaillait même pas ou n'avait pas l'air gêné quand il oubliait les paroles d'une de ses chansons. Chris avait l'impression que ce n'était pas si inhabituel.

Darren allait finir sa liste de chansons quand Chris réalisa qu'il riait et parlait avec Lauren comme s'ils avaient été des amis d'enfance. Darren croisa son regard depuis la scène et lui fit un clin d'œil, d'un air entendu.

Chris sentit une boule dans sa gorge, et tout ce qu'il put faire fut d'articuler silencieusement _merci_.

* * *

Ce ne fut que presque deux semaines après que Chris obtint enfin un travail.

Il y avait un espèce de Starbuck à dix rues de chez Darren et à moitié dans le centre-ville, appelé Caffeine Fix. Il était déjà allé dans plusieurs cafés comme celui-ci, sans aucun résultats, et il était un peu découragé quand il poussa la porte et ignora la queue qui attendait de passer commande, marchant directement jusqu'au bar.

« Hé, toi, le snob, il y a une file ! » dit une serveuse, et même si son choix de mots était un peu dur, son ton était plutôt amical, en fait.

« Je sais, je ne suis pas là pour avoir un café, » répondit Chris. « J'aimerais parler au patron pour voir s'il y a un job pour moi ici… »

La serveuse (une fille avec des yeux bleus et brillants, les lèvres retroussées dans un sourire suffisant et amusé, et des cheveux châtains) dévisagea Chris de haut en bas. « La boss a eu un bébé le weekend dernier et c'est le chaos depuis. Je suppose que je m'occupe de tout, maintenant, vu que j'ai travaillé le plus longtemps ici… »

« Oh. » Chris n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi dire. « Hm, alors… »

« Tu as déjà travaillé dans un café avant ? » demanda-t-elle, sans même regarder les clients impatients d'être servis.

« Non. Je travaillais dans un supermarché à… »

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, est-ce je peux avoir un latte, s'il-vous-plaît ? » interrompit un homme, frappant son pied sur le sol assez vulgairement.

La fille roula des yeux. « Bien sûr, monsieur, dans une minute. » Elle se retourna vers Chris. « Si tu peux commencer maintenant et que t'es assez intelligent pour savoir rendre la monnaie, le job est à toi. »

Chris hocha la tête immédiatement et suivit la fille derrière le bar quand elle lui fit signe de le faire.

« Merci beaucoup. Je m'appelle… »

« Pas le temps pour les noms, » dit-elle, se dirigeant vers les machines à cafés.

Il leur fallut presque une heure pour que le flux de clients ralentisse enfin. Chris se débrouilla pour ne faire que quelques erreurs en tapant les commandes dans l'ordinateur et soupirait de soulagement lorsque la fille ne fronçait même pas les sourcils quand il avait à demander quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas.

Lorsque le dernier client partit avec son café, une tasse apparut sur le bar en face de Chris.

« Je pense que je t'aime bien, » dit-elle, le regardant attentivement. Chris sourit et prit le café, reconnaissant. « Je m'appelle Ashley. »

« Je suis Chris. » Il lui tendit la main et Ashley la prit, inclinant sa tête sur le côté.

« Tu es gay, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Chris lâcha sa main comme si elle l'avait brûlé. « Je… »

« Je ne te demande pas parce que j'ai quelque chose contre les gays, je te demande parce que je ne veux pas flirter et gâcher mes meilleures approches avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas capable d'apprécier à quel point je suis une fille cool, » expliqua Ashley, volant un biscuit au chocolat dans le pot en verre sur le bar.

Chris cligna des yeux, se sentant légèrement confus. « Je… Ouai, je suis gay. »

« Contente d'avoir éclairci ceci. » Ashley hocha la tête solennellement. « Parce que, maintenant, je peux te demander ton opinion sur ce blond assis avec son ordinateur portable à la table là-bas, près des escaliers. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Il est mignon ou mieux que Nick Carter ? »

Bâillant légèrement, incertain de ce qui se passait et depuis quand il discutait de beaux garçons avec une serveuse folle, Chris prit un moment pour répondre. « Il a définitivement le look boys band, » dit-il. « Et les blonds ne sont pas vraiment mon genre. »

« Oh, vraiment ? C'est quoi ton genre, alors ? »

Chris sourit timidement mais ne put répondre, parce qu'une part de lui pensait soudainement à des boucles noires et ébouriffées et des sourcils expressifs, et il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser de cette manière.

* * *

« Tu me donnes l'impression qu'on est dans un épisode de _Friends_. »

Chris grogna.

« Non, vieux, je suis sérieux, » insista Darren, levant un peu son bras pour rajuster son équilibre. « C'est génial. »

« Tu es la seule personne au monde qui puisse trouver quelque chose de positif à l'idée d'avoir à porter un lit jusqu'au sixième étage, » répondit Chris, légèrement essoufflé. « S'il-te-plaît, ne commence pas à hurler "pivote". Les voisins sont déjà en colère contre toi pour avoir fait du roller dans l'appartement à trois heures du matin la semaine dernière. »

« Eh bien, je suis désolé, mais j'ai retrouvé mes rollers et je ne les avais pas vu depuis 1998 et ça m'a vraiment rendu tout excité, ok ? » Darren poussa aussi fort qu'il le put pour essayer de faire passer le sommier dans le couloir suivant.

« Et tu peux toujours utiliser des trucs qui t'allait il y a vingt ans ? » Chris haussa un sourcil, incrédule. « Tu n'as pas changé de pointure depuis ? »

« Hé, mes pieds ont une taille parfaitement normale et tout le reste aussi, merci beaucoup, » grommela Darren et Chris fut soulagé que le lit le bloquait de la vue de son colocataire, car il était sûr que son visage était devenu tout rouge instantanément.

Chris tira sur le bout du lit pour essayer de le faire tourner au prochain coin, tout en s'assurant que Darren ne l'écrase pas contre le mur. Il avait reçu sa première paie la veille et, après que Darren ait refusé l'argent pendant deux heures, disant que Chris devait acheter quelques meubles avant de s'inquiéter du loyer, ils étaient partit acheter un lit.

« J'allais presque oublier de te demander, » dit Darren alors qu'ils arrivaient presque à leur étage. « Est-ce que ça te dirait de sortir pour un rendez-vous ? »

Chris ne réussit pas à faire marcher ses mains (ou son cerveau) plus longtemps et lâcha le lit, qui atterrit en plein sur son pied. Il jura dans sa barbe.

« Oh, mec, ça va ? » demanda Darren, jetant un œil depuis l'autre bout, fronçant les sourcils.

« Ouai, ouai, ça va… » Parce que, merde, il s'en foutait de la douleur palpitante, pas maintenant, pas quand Darren avait sorti ces mots, _ohmondieu il m'a vraiment invité pour un rendez-vous ?_ « Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

« Un rendez-vous, » répéta Darren. « Si tu ne fais rien d'autre ce soir, je veux dire… »

« Non, non. Je suis libre. Libre comme l'air, » répondit Chris et il ne put dire s'il respirait ou pas, s'il clignait des yeux ou pas.

Darren sourit gaiement. « Génial. Maintenant, finissons-en avec ça, j'ai un besoin soudain de regarder _Friends_… »

L'estomac de Chris commença à se tordre d'excitation, nerveusement.

* * *

Je vous souhaite une bonne année en avance, buvez pas trop (ahemc'estmoiquiditça) et... amusez-vous ! N'oubliez pas le petit détour par la case grise, juste en-dessous :P

Mizu.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonne année, bonne santé, tout ce blabla. Pour bien entamer cette nouvelle année, voici le 3° chapitre, que j'ai adoré traduire à cause d'une certaine scène à un moment... :3

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Dire que Chris flippait expliquait à peine ce qu'il ressentait. Le rendez-vous avait été si… si inattendu. Et pourtant, au plus profond de lui-même, il devait admettre qu'il l'avait voulu dès l'instant où Darren s'était assis en face de lui et s'était présenté.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé que sortir avec Darren soit même envisageable un minimum. Il était trop charmant, trop gentil, trop attentionné, trop merveilleux, pour penser qu'il puisse être intéressé par lui. Des garçons comme lui n'existaient généralement pas dans le monde de Chris. Mais il était là, son incroyable colocataire avec un sourire qui faisait perdre son éclat au soleil, l'invitant pour un rendez-vous.

Chris dut se pincer le bras plusieurs fois et s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas cogner la tête et avait tout imaginé.

« Chris ! T'es prêt ? On va être en retard ! » appela Darren depuis le salon.

Chris inspira profondément une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. « Oui, je suis prêt. »

« Génial. » Darren sourit, heureux. Il le dévisagea de haut en bas et ses sourcils se haussèrent comme s'il appréciait la tenue de Chris. « Putain, Colfer, tu gères ce slim comme un pro. »

Mordant sa lèvre et faisant de son mieux pour ne pas rougir, Chris se donna mentalement une accolade dans le dos. « Merci. J'aime ton cardigan. »

Darren portait un jean, des chaussures marron, un t-shirt blanc à col en V et un cardigan rouge. La tenue était absolument mortelle sur lui et Chris arrivait à peine à le quitter des yeux.

« On y va ? » dit Darren, attrapant ses clés de voiture. « J'ai réservé dans un nouveau resto Italien que quelques amis m'ont recommandé. Ils ont dit que leurs lasagnes étaient putain de bonnes. »

« Ça a l'air génial, » répondit Chris, sortant de l'appartement derrière Darren.

Ce soir, même la voiture jaune et ridicule de Darren ne semblait pas ridicule. Ce soir, tout semblait absolument magnifique aux yeux de Chris. Darren mit de la musique et bougea sa tête en rythme, fredonnant dans sa barbe tandis qu'il conduisait au travers du trafic de LA.

Chris pesait le pour et le contre s'il devait oser tendre la main et prendre celle libre de Darren dans la sienne (et il le voulait vraiment, vraiment) quand Darren arrêta la voiture en face d'un immeuble dans une petite rue qui ne semblait pas aussi fréquentée que l'avenue qu'ils venaient de quitter. Chris regarda autour de lui, confus, avant de se tourner vers Darren, qui était occupé à envoyer un SMS.

« Ça ne ressemble pas à un restaurant… » commenta Chris, curieux. « Est-ce que tes amis t'ont donné la mauvaise adresse ? »

« Non, on passe prendre les filles d'abord, » répondit Darren comme si c'était évident.

Chris cligna des yeux, se sentant perdu. « Les filles ? »

« Ouai. » Darren était distrait, tripotant toujours son téléphone. « Je pensais que ç'aurait été plus facile de les retrouver si on passait les prendre plutôt que les rejoindre au resto… »

Chris resta silencieux, avalant l'information, sentant son cœur se briser un peu alors qu'il commençait à comprendre…

« Au fait, merci beaucoup de faire ça pour moi, mec, » dit Darren, se tournant enfin vers lui et posant une main sur son épaule. « J'ai essayé de convaincre cette fille de sortir avec moi pendant des semaines et elle n'a accepté qu'à condition d'avoir un double rendez-vous avec sa meilleure amie. »

Chris eut du mal à respirer à cause de la douleur dans sa poitrine, mais réussit à cacher le fait qu'il voulait commencer à hurler de frustration.

« Mais t'inquiète pas, elle m'a dit que sa copine est très drôle et jolie, alors… Ah, les voilà ! » Les yeux de Darren se posèrent sur un point derrière Chris, un énorme sourire s'étalant sur son visage.

Deux filles descendaient des marches de l'immeuble, toutes les deux portant des robes mignonnes et parlant doucement l'une à l'autre tandis qu'elles s'approchaient de la voiture. L'une avait des cheveux roux qui semblaient se transformer en flammes à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. L'autre avait des cheveux blonds et bouclés. C'étaient les seuls détails que Chris remarqua avant qu'elles ne montent dans la voiture. Son cerveau ne pouvait plus rien enregistrer de plus.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé à LA, Chris ressentit le besoin de s'échapper de la seule personne qui avait réussi à le faire se sentir en sécurité.

Il voulait s'enfuir loin de Darren.

* * *

Le restaurant était vraiment agréable et cosy, mais Chris le détestait. Il le détestait parce qu'il ne voulait pas être ici, parce qu'il n'était pas supposé être assis ici en face de Darren avec une fille à ses côtés essayant de capter son attention. Il n'était pas supposé regarder Darren offrir à Tara, la fille avec les cheveux roux, un peu de ses lasagnes. Il n'était pas supposé prétendre que tout allait bien.

Mais, en même temps, il avait l'impression que c'était principalement de sa faute. Il n'avait jamais dit à Darren qu'il était gay. La plupart des personnes le devinait, mais… Darren pouvait être la plus aveugle des créatures. Parfois, Chris pensait qu'en vérité Darren vivait presque entièrement dans un monde fantastique n'existant qu'à l'intérieur de sa tête.

L'amie de Tara, Liz, lui parlait en permanence, flirtant et utilisant n'importe quelle excuse pour toucher son bras, sa main, ou même ses cheveux. Elle était jolie, bien sûre qu'elle l'était, mais… Chris n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à prétendre qu'elle l'intéressait.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise, et il avait grandi à Clovis.

« Tu es vraiment silencieux, Chris, » remarqua Tara, inclinant sa tête pour le regarder. « Et tu n'as même pas touché à ton plat. Ce n'est pas bon ? »

Chris regarda son assiette. Il ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu'il avait commandé. Il avait choisi la première chose qu'il avait vue dans le menu quand la serveuse était venue car il était trop occupé à essayer de ne pas fixer Darren, les yeux emplis de trahison.

« Je n'ai pas très faim, » dit-il avec ce qu'il espérait être un sourire sincère d'excuse.

« Est-ce que tu veux un peu du mien ? » demanda Liz, se penchant vers lui, sa main touchant légèrement son genou. « C'est très bon. »

Chris se sentit asphyxié. « Hm, non, ça va. Merci. »

« Peut-être qu'il est juste anxieux d'avoir le dessert, » souffla Tara, faisant glousser Liz, et son ton indiqua à Chris qu'elle ne parlait pas exactement d'un morceau de tiramisu.

Il sentit alors sa main remonter de son genou vers sa cuisse, avant que Liz ne souffle dans son oreille. « Je suis un peu anxieuse à propos de ça moi aussi… »

Chris se leva si brutalement qu'il faillit renverser sa chaise. Les trois autres le regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés. Il haletait, son self-control complètement anéanti désormais.

« Je… Je dois aller aux toilettes, excusez-moi… » Et, sans aucun autre mot, il se rua à travers le restaurant jusqu'aux toilettes des hommes.

Il fut soulagé quand il poussa la porte et ne trouva personne d'autre à l'intérieur. Il marcha jusqu'au lavabo et appuya ses mains sur le meuble, respirant bruyamment et essayant de se calmer. Il éclaboussa de l'eau froide sur son visage, se forçant à réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas simplement les laisser tous au restaurant, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que Darren le haïrait ? Et comment diable était-il censé rentrer à la maison ? Il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils étaient, LA était encore si nouveau à ses yeux…

Il attrapait une serviette en papier quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, mais il garda son visage baissé pour éviter d'avoir à être confronté aux étrangers le regardant bizarrement. Mais quand il entendit la voix de Darren, il souhaita en fait s'être enfuit du restaurant plutôt que se cacher dans les toilettes.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, là-bas ? » demanda Darren, confus. Il s'approcha un peu plus de lui. « Tu vas bien, vieux ? »

Chris hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix.

« T'es sûr ? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien. » Darren attrapa son bras et le tourna gentiment pour examiner son visage. « Tu es plus pâle que d'habitude. »

« Je vais bien, » dit Chris, évitant le regard de Darren. « Vraiment. »

« Liz est en train de flipper, en quelque sorte, » l'informa-t-il, retroussant les lèvres. « Elle pense que tu ne l'aimes pas… »

« Je ne l'aimes pas, » s'étrangla Chris.

Darren lâcha son bras. « Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Pourquoi ? Elle est mignonne. »

« Parce que c'est une fille. »

Darren s'arrêta pendant une seconde, le visage neutre et Chris commença à se demander s'il serait à la rue de nouveau à la fin de la soirée.

« Mec, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ? » dit Darren dans un souffle.

Chris s'entoura fermement de ses bras. « Je ne me promène pas en annonçant que je suis gay, c'est tout. »

Darren resta silencieux, le fixant comme s'il enregistrait cette nouvelle information. Chris décida de rendre les choses plus facile pour eux deux.

« Ecoute, je comprends et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, de rien, » dit-il, tremblant. « Je vais aller tout de suite à ton appartement et ramasser mes affaires et lorsque tu rentreras, je serai parti… »

Cela sembla surprendre assez Darren pour qu'il réagisse. « Quoi ? _Pourquoi_ ? »

Chris sembla encore plus confus que lui. « Parce que je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas vivre avec un pédé ? »

« Hé ! » cria pratiquement Darren, pointant un doigt sur lui, presque avec colère. « N'utilise pas ce mot. »

Les yeux de Chris s'écarquillèrent et il se retrouva soudainement enveloppé dans les bras de Darren, fermement serré contre lui.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Tu aurais dû me dire, » murmura-t-il dans son oreille, envoyant un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Chris. « Cette soirée a dû être tellement bizarre pour toi… »

« Ouai, on peut dire ça… » Chris ne savait pas quoi dire. De toutes les réactions qu'il avait attendues de Darren, une étreinte n'était même pas sur la liste. Mais, une nouvelle fois, Darren avait prouvé qu'il était une sorte d'être humain surprenant et unique.

Lorsque Darren s'écarta, il fronçait les sourcils. « Attends. Si tu es gay… Alors pourquoi as-tu accepté le rendez-vous ? »

Le cœur de Chris se mit à battre plus vite. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Darren qu'il avait un béguin pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas rendre les choses encore plus bizarres. Pas quand Darren était de toute évidence hétéro…

Alors il haussa les épaules et espéra que ça suffisait.

Darren ne le questionna pas plus. C'était une autre des choses merveilleuses à son propos.

* * *

Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé, mangeant de la nourriture Chinoise depuis des boîtes à emporter, la nuit suivante, quand Darren brisa et baissa les murs de Chris.

« C'est pour ça que t'as quitté Clovis, hein ? » demanda-t-il de nulle part. « On t'en faisait baver pour être toi-même ? »

Des hématomes. Des coups. Du sang. De la douleur.

« Oui, » répondit doucement Chris, sans quitter sa nourriture des yeux.

Darren reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Chris et ne dit rien d'autre jusqu'à qu'ils aient fini leur dîner.

* * *

Il pouvait sentir la chaussée froide et sale contre son visage et la pluie tomber à verse sur lui. Il pouvait entendre les insultes et les cris, mais il lui fallut un moment pour ouvrir les yeux et voir vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

Ils s'étaient lassés de le tabasser et étaient passés à la cible suivante. Ses cris et ses pleurs demandant de l'aide étaient si forts et désespérés que Chris était sûr qu'ils allaient perforer son tympan.

Il vit des cheveux blonds et une main essayer de l'attraper, cherchant du réconfort, cherchant du secours…

Hannah.

Il essaya de bouger, essaya d'attirer leur attention, essaya de leur crier au visage, il essaya de la sauver.

Il était paralysé. Elle continua d'hurler. Il y avait encore plus de sang, et cette fois ce n'était pas le sien…

« Chris ! »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement mais il ne voyait rien. Il était aveugle, aveugle de ce monde et seulement capable de voir sa petite sœur vivre la même douleur qu'il avait connu. Il était seulement capable de la voir souffrir et de se sentir impuissant…

Il réalisa alors qu'il hurlait, pleurait et s'agitait si violemment que le lit tout entier tremblait.

Et que la voix qui avait appelé son nom n'était pas celle d'Hannah.

« Chut, Chris, tout va bien, tout va bien… » dit Darren d'un ton apaisant. D'une certaine manière, le visage de Chris était pressé contre l'épaule de Darren et la barbe naissante du plus âgé grattait contre sa peau, le rassurant d'une manière inattendue. Darren avait entouré son bras autour de lui et le serrait fort, comme s'il avait peur que Chris s'écroule s'il le lâchait. « Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Peu importe ce que c'était, c'était juste un rêve. »

Chris s'accrocha à lui tandis que les sanglots menaçaient de le briser en mille morceaux. Darren le berça doucement, reposant sa tête sur la sienne et traçant des cercles dans le creux de son dos.

« C'était juste un rêve, » répéta-t-il.

Chris frissonna, sachant que c'était aussi un souvenir.

Darren le tint contre lui pendant ce qui sembla être des heures, murmurant "chut" chaque fois que Chris se crispait dans ses bras. Enfin, les sanglots de Chris se transformèrent en hoquets et, après un petit moment, ils s'arrêtèrent. Il s'écarta, un peu embarrassé du désordre qu'il avait fait du pyjama de Darren.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il et sa voix était rauque et méconnaissable.

« Ne le sois pas. » Darren sourit gentiment. « C'est bon. Je peux rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes si tu veux. Ou je peux dormir ici avec toi. Je prendrai un matelas et un oreiller si tu ne veux pas partager le lit… »

Chris secoua la tête, déglutissant et essuyant les traces de larmes de son visage. « Tu n'es pas obligé. Ça va. »

« Est-ce que tu veux de l'eau ? Du thé ? Quelque chose ? » Darren balaya les cheveux de Chris de son front et Chris ne put s'empêcher de se laisser aller contre le contact. Darren sourit encore plus, les lèvres closes et les yeux brillants, et bougea sa main de ses cheveux vers sa joue, prenant son visage en coupe doucement. « Dis-moi simplement ce que je peux faire pour toi. »

Chris ferma les yeux et souhaita ardemment effacer les images, d'arrêter de le hanter. « Tu en as fait assez. Merci, Darren. »

Darren se leva et allongea Chris avec précaution sur le dos, puis le berça comme s'il était un enfant. « Tu sais que je suis juste de l'autre côté du mur. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose… »

Toujours embarrassé, Chris hocha seulement la tête et se pelotonna contre son oreiller, espérant que le reste de la nuit passe simplement à toute vitesse, même s'il n'était pas impatient d'être le matin, quand il devra faire face à Darren, qui voudra peut-être lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas encore répondre.

Darren sortit de la chambre lentement, lui offrant un dernier, petit sourire et laissant la porte légèrement entrouverte et la lumière du salon allumée, dans le but de s'infiltrer dans l'entrebâillement. Chris était certain qu'il avait même pensé à vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de monstres sous le lit juste pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais Chris savait qu'il n'y en avait pas. Ils s'étaient nichés dans son esprit et il savait que Darren ne serait pas capable de les faire fuir.

* * *

Chris entra dans Caffeine Fix avec à peine le temps d'enfiler son tablier rouge avant que son service ne commence le matin suivant. Ashley fronça les sourcils en le voyant, appuyée contre le comptoir.

« T'as une gueule de déterré, » dit-elle en guise de salutation. Chris roula des yeux, mais son visage était complètement dépourvu d'humour. « Est-ce que Mr. Aveugle te cause encore des problèmes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »

« Rien, » répondit Chris d'un ton monotone.

« Oh non, il a bien du bien faire quelque chose pour que tu tires une gueule pareille, » insista Ashley avec un sourire suffisant, lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Chris tressaillit et son visage devint sérieux, le regardant attentivement. « Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chéri ? »

Chris soupira et s'appuya contre le comptoir à côté d'elle. « Est-ce que tu as déjà voulu oublier quelque chose mais tu n'y arrives pas et ça te hante tout le temps et tu as l'impression que tu n'arriveras jamais à t'en débarrasser ? »

Ashley sembla complètement déconcertée. Chris secoua légèrement la tête quand une cliente entra dans le café.

« Peu importe. »

* * *

Il y avait une buanderie dans la cave de l'immeuble (les yeux de Darren s'étaient écarquillés quand Chris lui avait dit qu'il descendait faire une machine, comme s'il n'avait jamais, jamais entendu parler d'un endroit pareil) et quand Chris était descendu avec un panier plein de linge et une boîte de détergent, Darren traînait des pieds derrière lui comme un chiot perdu, clamant qu'il voulait voir ça de ses propres yeux.

« Mec, j'ai vécu ici pendant deux ans. Tu ne peux pas me dire qu'il y a une buanderie au sous-sol parce que je ne vais pas te croire et je… Oh, wow, regarde, il y a une buanderie au sous-sol ! »

Chris commença à trier le linge tandis que Darren s'asseyait sur l'une des machines à laver, celle avec l'énorme "Hors service" collé sur le dessus, avec sa guitare, et joua doucement et fredonna en tenant compagnie à Chris.

On était Jeudi, le seul jour de congé de Chris et il était fatigué. Il avait du mal à dormir depuis le cauchemar, effrayé par ses rêves, effrayé de se réveiller à nouveau en pleurant et se retrouvant enveloppé dans les bras de Darren. Cela commençait à devenir évident, cependant, parce que des marques sombres s'installaient sous ses yeux.

Darren reposa sa tête contre le mur et regarda Chris tranquillement, mais Chris pouvait sentir son regard collé sur lui et cela le rendit mal à l'aise. Son colocataire n'avait rien dit à propos de cette nuit-là, mais Chris pouvait entendre les questions bourdonner dans sa tête même quand ils étaient dans des pièces différentes. Et il voulait lui raconter, voulait lui faire confiance et lui raconter tout et s'ouvrir à lui mais… il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Le silence entre eux, à peine interrompu par le grattement doux de la guitare, rendait Chris nerveux, alors il décida de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

« Je pensais commander des pizzas ce soir, est-ce que tu… »

« On doit parler, » l'interrompit Darren, posant la guitare à côté de lui.

Chris se figea. Ce n'était jamais des bons mots à entendre, n'est-ce pas ? Et Darren n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux que maintenant. « Je… D'accord. »

Darren le fixa pendant plusieurs longues secondes et Chris était content de tenir un jean, Darren ne pouvant pas remarquer ses mains tremblantes de cette façon. « Tu es vraiment tendu depuis cette nuit où tu t'es réveillé en criant… »

Chris évita son regard. « S'il-te-plaît, ne pense pas que je suis bizarre ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

« Non, hé, je ne le pense pas, » l'assura Darren, souriant doucement. « Je suis inquiet pour toi, tu sais. »

Chris retint son souffle. « Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr, mec, t'es mon ami ! »

_Ami. Ami. Ami. Arrête ton stupide béguin tout de suite. Il a dit ami. Il est hétéro._ « Eh bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… »

« J'étais en train de penser que, peut-être, tu devrais t'occuper l'esprit. » Darren haussa les épaules. « Quand quelque chose me tracasse, je fais généralement ça et ça marche. Tu ne traînes qu'avec moi à l'appart' ou tu ne vas qu'à mes concerts ou au boulot. Et ne me dis pas qu'un type aussi brillant que toi aspire seulement à travailler dans un café parce que je n'avalerai pas ce ramassis de conneries, Chris. »

Les yeux de Chris s'écarquillèrent, levant enfin le regard vers Darren.

« Et ne sois pas si surpris. Tu es _brillant_. » Darren descendit en sautant de la machine à laver. « Tu vis dans une ville où tu peux pratiquement être tout ce que tu veux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux être, Chris ? »

Pendant un moment, Chris s'autorisa à fantasmer de la vie qu'il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer. Il imaginait une vie où il se réveillerait tous les matins se sentant en pleine forme après une bonne nuit de sommeil, une vie où il aurait un bon travail, un travail qu'il adorerait et qui lui permettrait de gagner assez d'argent pour aider à financer les soins médicaux d'Hannah. Mais surtout, il s'imaginait être heureux.

« J'aime écrire, » dit-il soudainement, lui-même surpris de sa propre confession. « Je… J'aimerai être écrivain. Peut-être écrire des scénarios. Peut-être même jouer dans un film que j'aurai écrit… »

Le sourire lumineux de Darren apparut sur son visage. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Chris et la serra gentiment. « Alors commence à écrire. »

Chris déglutit, nerveusement. « Et… Et si je n'étais pas assez bon ? »

Darren eut un petit rire à ce moment-là. « J'ai le pressentiment que tu es bon à tout ce que tu fais. »

Cela semblait un peu aguicheur, mais Chris considéra que c'était dû au fait qu'il prenait ses désirs pour des réalités, alors il ignora la façon dont Darren avait dit ça et sourit légèrement à la place.

« Comment fais-tu pour avoir autant confiance en moi ? »

« Eh bien, mec, par exemple, j'aimerais te voir heureux et si écrire te rend heureux alors lance toi et écrit. Et si tu as besoin de t'améliorer, tu t'amélioreras en écrivant. » Darren sourit alors diaboliquement, une étincelle espiègle dans les yeux. « Et, de plus, si tu écris un film et que quelqu'un en achète les droits, je pourrais peut-être jouer dedans. »

« Oh, donc tu veux juste que j'écrive un personnage pour toi ! » Chris le frappa malicieusement avec le jean qu'il tenait toujours et Darren l'esquiva juste à temps. « Je savais bien que tu ne disais pas ça juste pour me soutenir ! »

Darren commença à courir dans la buanderie, protégeant sa tête tandis que Chris le pourchassait, tous les deux riant, l'ambiance beaucoup plus légère entre eux qu'elle ne l'avait été pendant un bon moment. Mais Darren glissa alors sur une petite flaque d'eau provenant de la machine à laver cassée et tomba, cognant presque l'arrière de son crâne sur le sol. Chris n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter et il trébucha sur le pied de Darren, tombant sur lui et le laissant complètement essoufflé.

« Aïe, » siffla Darren, mais ses mains se portèrent aux flancs de Chris pour le tenir. « Ça va ? »

« Ouai, ouai, je suis désolé, » dit Chris, relevant la tête pour s'assurer que Darren allait bien, lui aussi. Mais leurs visages étaient tellement proches que son cerveau arrêta de marcher correctement, choisissant de court-circuiter à la place. Il pouvait se pencher de dix centimètres en avant et embrasser Darren et savoir ce que ça faisait d'avoir les lèvres d'un autre garçon pressées contre les siennes, de savoir quel goût avait Darren, de savoir quel…

« Mes fesses sont mouillées, » grommela Darren, fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh, » murmura Chris, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre. Il remarqua alors que Darren penchait sa tête sur le côté, le questionnant du regard, alors il se releva précipitamment et tendit sa main pour l'aider à se lever. « Il devrait y avoir un écriteau indiquant qu'il est interdit de courir dans la buanderie. »

Darren essaya de se contorsionner pour regarder son derrière. « Oh, putain, on dirait que je me suis pissé dessus. »

Chris força son cœur à battre beaucoup moins sauvagement et plus doucement et se tourna pour continuer de trier ses vêtements dans la machine à laver. « Tu devrais remonter et te changer. »

« Ouai, je te verrais plus tard, vieux. »

Sur ce, Darren sortit de la pièce, le laissant seul avec ses pensées et des lèvres qui lui faisaient mal parce qu'elles avaient été tellement, tellement proches de celles de Darren, sans pouvoir savoir un jour ce que ça faisait de les sentir pressées contre les siennes.

* * *

Apparemment, l'esprit d'Ashley était d'une certaine manière connecté à celui de Darren car, ce weekend, elle dit à Chris quelque chose qui semblait vaguement familier.

« Tu dois t'occuper, Colfer. »

L'idée d'Ashley, cependant, n'était pas aussi déterminante que celle de Darren : elle lui demanda de sortir avec elle pour voir un film, voire dîner quelque part après et Chris accepta, parce qu'à part les concerts de Darren, il n'était jamais sorti dans LA et il voulait commencer à faire toutes les choses normales qu'il n'avait pas pu faire à Clovis.

Alors, le samedi, Chris s'habilla et attrapa ses clés, sortant de sa chambre et entrant dans le salon, où Darren écoutait de la musique sur le canapé, prêt à partir.

Le regard de Darren s'alluma immédiatement. « Oh, tu vas où ? »

Chris cligna des yeux, confus. « Hm… Je vais voir un film avec Ashley ? »

Le sourire de Darren se transforma en moue. « Et tu sors sans moi ? »

« Tu ne joues pas à Maggiano le samedi soir ? » demanda Chris, toujours aussi confus.

« Euh, ouai. Je croyais que tu aurais voulu venir avec moi et ensuite aller quelque part après. Joey vient, aussi… » Après une seconde, Darren haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur son iPod, même si Chris trouva que ses épaules avaient l'air un peu crispées. « Mais, hé, c'est bien que t'aies une amie, donc… amuse-toi bien avec elle. Tu peux toujours venir pour que je puisse la rencontrer. »

« Je lui en parlerai et je t'envoie un message si on fait ça. » Chris lui sourit avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il fit un brève signe de main à Darren avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Darren fronça les sourcils une fois seul et éteint la musique, se sentant légèrement bizarre et ne sachant pas pourquoi.

* * *

Avec un long soupir, Chris posa son téléphone sur la table basse et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière contre le canapé tandis qu'il fixait le plafond. Mais sa vue fut presque immédiatement bouchée quand Darren se tint derrière le canapé et le regarda, ses boucles ébouriffées tombant sur son visage.

« Ils te manquent, hein ? »

« Tout le temps, » répondit Chris. Il appelait ses parents presque tous les jours et après leur avoir assuré qu'il allait bien, il parlait à Hannah pendant au moins vingt minutes. Mais les appels téléphoniques n'étaient pas la même chose que l'avoir près de lui et la serrer dans ses bras.

« Et si tu prenais un weekend et allais les voir ? » suggéra Darren, appuyant ses avant-bras contre l'arrière du canapé, un bras de chaque côté de la tête de Chris, causant à leurs visages d'être à nouveau trop proche.

Chris déglutit, à la fois à cause de la suggestion de son ami et de sa proximité. « Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir… »

Darren n'eut pas besoin d'entendre l'histoire entière ou d'autres mots pour comprendre ce que voulait dire Chris. Il hocha la tête pensivement, avant d'avoir ce qui semblait être une idée. « Et s'ils venaient ici ? »

Chris le regarda en clignant des yeux. « Ici ? »

« Ouai ! Je suis sûr que tes parents ont envie de voir où tu vis et tu pourrais leur faire visiter ! » La voix de Darren était tellement pleine d'enthousiasme qu'un sourire commença à s'étirer sur les lèvres de Chris. « Ils pourraient venir pour le déjeuner ou un truc du genre et on pourrait cuisiner quelque chose et je pourrais les rencontrer ! Ça serait trop bien ! »

Chris eut un petit rire. « Tu sais, c'est vraiment une bonne idée, et c'est toujours sympa pour Hannah de sortir et de ne pas rester coincée dans une routine aussi ennuyante. Je pourrais l'emmener à tant d'endroits… »

« Appelle-les ! » s'exclama Darren, s'écartant du canapé pour commencer à sautiller partout dans la pièce. « Appelle-les et demande-leur s'ils aimeraient venir ! »

Le cœur de Chris se réchauffa tellement qu'il fut surpris de ne pas voir sa chemise se mettre à brûler.

* * *

« Tu sais… » dit Ashley durant leur pause déjeuner le lendemain, après que Chris lui ait raconté que Darren avait eu l'idée d'inviter sa famille à leur appartement et que ses parents avaient immédiatement accepté. Elle le pointa avec son sandwich. « Il faut que je rencontre ce Darren. Je commence à l'apprécier. »

« Il y a une semaine, tu refusais de l'appeler par son nom. » Chris roula des yeux et but une gorgée de son Coca Cola Light.

« Ouai, eh bien, quand même, » répondit Ashley, haussant les épaules. « Dommage qu'il soit hétéro. »

Chris soupira longuement. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant son sandwich. « Ouai, dommage. »

« … Tu penses que tu pourrais me présenter ? C'est mon genre ? » demanda Ashley, se penchant vers lui et parlant avec un ton confidentiel.

Chris lui jeta simplement sa serviette à la figure et changea de sujet.

* * *

Darren vibrait toujours d'énergie, mais le matin où la famille Colfer était supposée arriver apporta un nouveau niveau d'excitation.

« Darren, on a pas besoin de devenir des fous du ménage. Assure-toi simplement qu'il n'y ait pas de sous-vêtements pendant à une étagère comme le jour où j'ai emménagé, » dit Chris avec un sourire suffisant tandis qu'il tapotait les coussins du canapé et regardait Darren, qui était assis par terre en tailleur, essayant de comprendre comment monter l'aspirateur.

« Non, mec, on doit faire ça bien, » insista Darren, fixant l'embout de l'aspirateur comme s'il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de semblable auparavant. « On ne veut pas leur faire penser que tu vis dans un endroit indécent ou un truc du genre. »

« Ils sont simplement content que je sois ici, » dit Chris, s'agenouillant à côté de lui et emboîtant l'embout avec le tuyau.

« Tu es mon héros. » Le regard mordoré de Darren se posa sur le sien, les yeux écarquillés et adorables.

« C'est trop facile d'être un héros pour toi, » marmonna Chris avec un petit rire. « Bien. Ils devraient être là d'ici une heure environ. Remets cet aspirateur là où tu l'as trouvé et arrête de t'inquiéter. »

Darren fit la moue mais oublia instantanément l'aspirateur et sauta sur ses pieds. « Ok ! Commençons à préparer le déjeuner alors ! »

« J'avais pensé à commander quelque chose du restaurant où on est allé il y a quelques semaines… » dit Chris, se dirigeant déjà vers le réfrigérateur, où ils gardaient les menus avec des aimants.

« Oh, non, non. » Darren le suivit dans la cuisine. « Pas de plats à emporter. Nous allons cuisiner. »

« Je ne sais pas cuisiner. » Chris fixa son ami comme s'il était fou. Et il l'était.

« J'ai quelques trucs dans ma manche. » Darren remua ses sourcils et commença à fouiller les placards et le réfrigérateur. « On pourrait faire du risotto au poulet… »

« Darren, on va mettre le feu à la cuisine. » Chris se tint debout, les mains sur les hanches, absolument pas amusé.

« Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis peut-être pas un chef avec plein de recettes dans mon livre, mais je sais faire quelques trucs très bien. » Il coupa un morceau de beurre et le jeta dans une poêle, allumant le feu en-dessous. « Surtout la cuisine italienne. Quand j'habitais en Italie… »

« Attends. Tu as vécu en Italie ? » Les sourcils de Chris se haussèrent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. « Tu ne m'as jamais dit. »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas à mon propos, _ragazzo_, » répondit Darren avec un clin d'œil. « J'ai vécu là-bas environ six mois il y a quelques années. C'était putain de génial. »

Quelque chose palpita dans le ventre de Chris. Il essaya de se retenir, sans succès. « Tu, euh… Tu parles italien, alors ? »

« _Certo che sì !_ » répondit Darren. « _E vi posso assicurare, i tuoi genitori stanno andando ad amare il mio vorranno venire ogni week-end solo per mangiare più._ »

Chris déglutit. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus sexy que Darren parlant italien et il n'avait même pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu dire. Il sentit ses joues le brûler.

« Oh, » fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à dire après ça.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je viens de dire, hein ? » taquina Darren avec un sourire suffisant.

« Non, je… » Chris dut s'arrêter et racler sa gorge. « Non, mais ça avait l'air v-vraiment sympa. »

Darren commença à guider Chris pour qu'il puisse l'aider à cuisiner. Il lui demanda de couper des oignions et des poireaux pour les mettre dans la poêle avec le riz. Chris commença à manipuler le couteau, très incertain. Darren l'observa avec un sourire sur le visage jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne ce qu'il était en train de faire et s'approcha de là où Chris travaillait.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui, » dit-il.

« Je n'ai pas envie de couper mon doigt, » protesta Chris.

« Tu ne vas pas te couper, idiot, » rit Darren et la façon dont les mots résonnèrent dans son oreille fit réaliser à Chris qu'ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre à nouveau. « Tiens, laisse-moi te montrer. »

Chris était sur le point de lui passer le couteau pour une démonstration quand Darren posa ses mains sur les siennes, entrelaçant presque ses doigts dans les siens. Chris frissonna, il ne put s'en empêcher.

« Tu dois utiliser des mouvements courts et précis, comme ça, » expliqua Darren et Chris se demanda s'il était conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. « Ne lève pas la lame trop haut, juste assez pour pousser un peu plus les aliments en dessous et les couper. Juste comme ça… »

Chris n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un autre garçon auparavant. Il n'était même pas sûr que les câlins que Darren lui faisait (et son colocataire était sérieusement un accro aux câlins) les avaient déjà rapprochés autant. Il essaya de faire attention à ce que Darren disait. Il essaya vraiment, vraiment…

« Maintenant, voyons comment tu te débrouilles, » dit Darren et il recula d'un pas, Chris se sentant immédiatement perdu.

Chris fixa le couteau, sans mot dire, se souvenant seulement après quelques secondes qu'il était supposé couper les aliments et commença à le bouger, essayant de se rappeler ce que Darren lui avait montré. Mais son esprit était encore embrouillé de pensées qu'il voulait repousser et, avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qui se passait, il sentit le couteau couper sa peau.

« Wow, non ! » s'exclama Darren derrière lui, prenant le couteau de sa main. Le sang avait déjà commencé à couler à flot de sa plaie. Il poussa Chris jusqu'à l'évier et força sa main à se mettre sous le jet d'eau froide. « Tu es vraiment dangereux dans la cuisine. »

« Je n'ai même pas… » Les yeux de Chris picotèrent à cause des larmes. La coupure faisait mal, mais Darren était à nouveau trop proche de lui, et il ne fonctionnait plus.

« Chut, laisse-moi voir ça. » Darren examina son doigt, et soupira très vite de soulagement. « Ce n'est pas profond. Tu n'auras pas besoin de points de suture. Un pansement suffira largement. »

« Ouai, merci, » dit Chris d'une voix tremblante. Il enveloppa son doigt dans le torchon.

Darren sourit gentiment, essayant visiblement de le distraire. « Est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse un bisou magique ? »

Chris fut vraiment soulagé d'avoir posé le couteau. Il se serait probablement poignarder avec s'il ne l'avait pas fait.

* * *

Darren venait tout juste d'ajouter les morceaux de poulet dans la poêle avec le risotto quand la famille de Chris arriva. Il descendit les accueillir et, après ce qui sembla être une éternité passée à s'enlacer mutuellement, ils le suivirent dans la cage d'escalier jusqu'à leur appartement.

« Est-ce que c'est un quartier sûr, Christopher ? » demanda Karyn, la voix pleine d'inquiétude.

« Oui, maman, c'est plutôt calme, » répondit Chris, roulant des yeux.

« Et est-ce que tu manges correctement ? » Elle avait toujours les mêmes questions quand ils discutaient au téléphone, mais Chris supposa qu'il ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour s'inquiéter. « Tu ne manges pas à McDonald's tous les jours, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » dit Chris en poussant la porte. « Nous y voilà. »

Darren se retourna depuis la cuisinière et leur offrit à tous un sourire. « Bonjour ! »

« C'est Darren, » dit Chris, pointant inutilement du doigt vers lui. « Voici… »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton doigt, Chris ? » interrompit Hannah, attrapant sa main pour y jeter un œil.

« Oh, c'est… »

« Ton frère est plutôt maladroit en cuisine, Hannah, » répondit Darren alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux, essuyant ses mains sur le torchon. « Mais il va bien, ce n'est qu'une petite coupure. »

« Oh mon Dieu, tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin de points de suture ou… » commença Karyn, attrapant la main de Chris et commençant à enlever le pansement qu'il avait mis sur la plaie.

« Je vais bien, maman, » dit Chris, se sentant un peu embarrassé. « Darren m'a aidé et a dit que c'était bon. »

Les yeux de Karyn tombèrent sur Darren et elle sourit gentiment. « Je crois que je t'apprécie déjà, Darren. »

« Merci, Mrs. Colfer. » Il offrit sa main aux parents de Chris et, après avoir échangé quelques civilités, il retourna en cuisine pour surveiller le repas.

La famille bougea jusqu'au canapé et ils commencèrent à se mettre à jour sur leurs vies respectives tandis que Darren restait dans la cuisine. Cela réchauffait son cœur de voir Chris avec ses parents et sa sœur. Il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir jamais vu plus heureux qu'en ce moment.

Après un petit moment, Darren apporta le plat sur la table basse. C'était un peu inconfortable de manger ici et cela aurait été probablement bien meilleur de sortir et de manger au restaurant, mais Chris l'aimait de cette façon. C'était sa vie désormais : exiguë et heureuse.

Le risotto était absolument délicieux et Chris se tourna vers Darren avec les yeux écarquillés dès qu'il le goûta.

« Je te l'avais dit, » marmonna Darren depuis le sol, où il mangeait son plat sur ses genoux.

Chris n'était pas vraiment sûr sur pourquoi Darren était là, pourquoi il avait insisté que sa famille vienne à leur appartement, mais il apprécia le geste. Il l'aima énormément. En très peu de temps, Darren était devenu l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie. En ce moment précis, cette pièce contenait toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus.

Après qu'ils eurent fini de manger, Karyn insista pour aider Chris à faire la vaisselle, alors ils se tinrent tous les deux devant l'évier, parlant sans s'arrêter. Tim s'excusa pendant un moment pour aller aux toilettes et Hannah resta assise sur le canapé, fixant Darren intensément.

« Tu aimes LA jusqu'à présent ? » demanda-t-il, rampant jusqu'au canapé pour se rapprocher d'elle.

« J'aimerai lorsque Chris m'amènera à la plage, » répondit-elle. Ses yeux perçaient ceux de Darren.

« Je suis sûr qu'il t'y emmènera, » sourit Darren.

« Est-ce que tu es le petit-ami de Chris ? » demanda-t-elle, directement.

Darren se figea. C'était complètement inattendu. « Non, » répondit-il après quelques secondes. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

« Vous agissez comme un couple marié, » expliqua Hannah, toujours complètement sérieuse. « Et tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder. »

« Eh bien, je… » Est-ce qu'il regardait vraiment Chris ? Ce qu'Hannah disait était d'une certaine manière troublant. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire. « Il m'a dit que tu ne savais pas qu'il aimait les garçons au lieu des filles… »

« Tout le monde sait ça. C'est pour ça que ces garçons l'ont blessé la nuit avant qu'il ne déménage ici, » dit Hannah comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. « Je l'ai vu quand il est rentré à la maison. Il saignait et je l'ai entendu pleurer. »

Le cœur de Darren s'arrêta de battre et sa poitrine fut soudainement poignardée par une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Chris s'était fait battre ? C'était pour ça qu'il était venu à LA ? C'était pour ça qu'il avait l'air si brisé ?

« De quoi parlez-vous, tous les deux ? » demanda Chris lorsqu'il les rejoignit, souriant et se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté de sa sœur.

Darren le fixa pendant un moment. Il se souvenait de la nuit du cauchemar. Il se souvenait de toutes les fois où le garçon avait tressaillit chaque fois qu'il l'avait touché. Il se souvenait du jour où il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois et comment il avait semblé si perdu…

« Hannah me disait qu'elle voulait aller à la plage, » dit-il enfin, espérant que sa voix ne semble pas bizarre. « Tu devrais vraiment l'emmener. »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors c'est là où on ira. » Chris l'enveloppa d'un bras pour la garder près de lui et embrassa ses cheveux. « Où est-ce que je devrais les emmener aussi, Darren ? Tu connais LA mieux que moi. »

Darren se leva. Il n'arrivait pas à forcer un sourire sur son visage. « Je ne sais pas, vieux. Fais les voir les endroits touristiques, tout simplement. »

Chris fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas chez son colocataire. « Je pensais que tu venais avec nous ? »

« Non, tu devrais passer un peu de temps avec ta famille et je dois… Je dois travailler sur ma liste de chansons pour ce soir, alors… » Darren passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Darren ne travaillait jamais beaucoup sur ses listes. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il oubliait tout le temps les paroles. Chris savait que son ami lui cachait quelque chose, mais il supposa qu'il essayait de décliner poliment son invitation pour que Chris se concentre sur sa famille. « Ok, si tu es sûr de toi… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand les parents et la sœur de Chris lui dirent au revoir et partirent, Chris fermant la porte derrière lui après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Darren par-dessus son épaule, Darren s'effondra sur le canapé, se sentant bouleversé par les pensées qui inondaient sa tête.

* * *

La phrase que dit Darren en Italien est un truc du genre (merci Google Trad) "Et je peux t'assurer que tes parents vont tellement aimer ma cuisine qu'ils voudront revenir tous les weekends seulement pour manger plus".

Pas mal de personne ont pensé à un vrai rendez-vous, alors... :3 Ca aurait été trop beau pour être vrai.

Si vous trouvez que Darren est plus que sexy quand il parle Italien, dîtes-le grâce à la boîte grise, là. Et si non... Faîtes le aussi, c'est gratuit :)

Mizu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Les jours devinrent un petit peu plus remplis pour Chris. L'une des serveuses au café était tombée malade et il dut la remplacer, et chaque minute qu'il ne passait pas là-bas, il les passait enfermé dans sa chambre ou affalé sur le canapé avec son ordinateur portable, essayant de mettre sous forme de mots une idée qu'il avait eu pendant des années. Ecrire un scénario était encore plus dur qu'écrire un livre. Il devait être concis mais s'assurer que ses dialogues suffisaient à dépeindre les images dans son esprit.

Lui et Darren ne se voyaient plus beaucoup, de ce fait. Darren avait quelques auditions et il sortait beaucoup avec Joey, aussi. Quand il revenait à l'appartement, tard le soir, Chris était souvent déjà endormi.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé, une distance qui n'avait pas été là auparavant et Chris pouvait la sentir. Il ne savait pas s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ou si peut-être ils étaient tous les deux juste trop fatigués pour traîner ensemble comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Tout ce dont Chris était sûr, c'était qu'il lui manquait. Darren lui manquait même quand il pouvait l'entendre bouger dans l'appartement.

* * *

Dès que Chris eut un peu de temps libre, il décida d'emmener Ashley à l'un des concerts de Darren. Ils étaient ses deux meilleurs amis et il voulait qu'ils se rencontrent.

« Ouai, bien sûr, continue de te dire ça, » avait dit Ashley quand elle était passé le prendre cette soirée-là. « Tu veux juste que je te dise si j'approuve le gars sur lequel tu as un béguin ou pas. »

« Ashley ! » siffla Chris, cachant son visage dans ses mains. « Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas amoureux de Darren ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais _amoureux_ de lui, Chris. Ce sont tes mots, pas les miens, » répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Ils obtinrent une bonne table et commandèrent leurs boissons en attendant que le spectacle commence. Chris ne voyait Darren nulle part et pensa lui envoyer un message et lui dire qu'ils étaient là. Il venait tout juste de sortir son téléphone de sa poche pour envoyer le SMS quand Darren apparut sur scène.

« Il est bon, » marmonna Ashley dans l'oreille de Chris quand Darren fut à la moitié de sa première chanson. « Il est sexy, aussi, mais je tondrais bien un peu le mouton qu'il a sur la tête, quand même. »

« J'aime ses cheveux, » grommela Chris, son menton posé sur sa main, complètement fasciné par la façon dont Darren semblait si _vivant_ lorsqu'il était sur scène.

« Oh, ouai, tu n'es pas du tout amoureux de lui… » Ashley roula des yeux.

Quelques chansons plus tard, le regard de Darren tomba sur eux et Chris lui adressa un petit signe de main accompagné d'un sourire. On aurait dit que Darren lui souriait difficilement à son tour. Chris fronça les sourcils.

Ashley commanda d'autres boissons tandis que Darren présentait la prochaine chanson.

« J'ai écrit ça quand j'étais encore gamin. J'espère que ça ne craint pas trop. » Il se mordit la lèvre et commença à jouer doucement de la guitare.

Chris avait déjà entendu la chanson auparavant, bien sûr. Mais quand Darren le regarda directement, quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui sembla commencer à s'entortiller, hors de contrôle.

_I feel like a loser_  
_I feel like I'm lost_  
_I feel like I'm not so sure if I feel anything at all_  
_But believe me, I'm not helpless I just_  
_Need someone to love_  
_So my situation's rough_  
_But that just makes me a dumb human_  
_Like you._

_(Je me sens comme un raté  
__Je me sens comme perdu  
__J'ai l'impression de pas être sûr de ressentir quoi que ce soit  
__Mais crois-moi, je ne suis pas impuissant, j'ai juste  
__Besoin de quelqu'un à aimer  
__Ma situation n'est pas facile, oui,  
__Mais ça fait tout simplement de moi un stupide humain  
__Comme toi.)_

Chris n'était pas sûr s'il respirait ou non, mais Darren continua de chanter, son regard n'étant plus sur lui mais sur l'audience. Chris sut que ce devait être à nouveau le fruit de son imagination, prenant encore ses désirs pour des réalités.

Mais les yeux de Darren le percèrent à nouveau lorsque la chanson était sur le point de se finir, et il chantait si intensément que Chris ne put même pas tenir son verre, ses mains tremblaient trop.

_I feel like an artist_  
_Who's lost his touch_  
_He likes himself in his art, but not his art too much_  
_But believe me, I've got something_  
_I just don't know how to say_  
_That I'm just fine with the way_  
_With the way that I'm moving…_

_(Je me sens comme un artiste  
__Qui a perdu son coup de pinceau  
__Il s'aime dans son art, mais n'aime pas tellement son art  
__Mais crois-moi, j'ai quelque chose  
__Que je ne sais tout simplement pas comment dire  
__Que la façon, la façon  
__Dont j'avance me va…)_

« Pourquoi est-ce que ton coloc' te baise pratiquement du regard dans un bar plein de monde alors qu'il est sur scène ? » murmura Ashley dans son oreille, se penchant vers lui.

« Il ne me… ! » protesta Chris faiblement. « Il est tout simplement vraiment dans la chanson, ok ? »

« Oh, pitié, il est tellement occupé à te fixer qu'il n'a même pas remarqué cette pétasse blonde remuant ses nichons pour attirer son attention, » grogna Ashley, pointant du doigt une fille assise plus près de la scène. Son décolleté était un peu trop plongeant.

« Ce que tu racontes n'a pas de sens. La chanson n'est même pas aguicheuse. » Chris roula à nouveau des yeux.

« Non. Mais _I need someone to love__, __my situation's rough_et _I've got something I just don't know how to say_ ? » Ashley dénombra les vers sur ses doigts et les tint devant le visage de Chris, comme si elle n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse les voir clairement. « Tu dois apprendre à lire les messages subliminaux. »

« C'est ridicule. » Chris but une dernière gorgée de son verre et le repoussa.

« D'accord, peu importe, Colfer. » Ashley s'assit contre le dos de sa chaise et regarda le reste du spectacle, ne faisant plus attention à Chris, qui était en quelque sorte heureux d'être laissé tout seul. Il devait se convaincre lui-même de ne pas croire en les mots complètement fous de son amie.

Il n'avait pas besoin de vivre dans une illusion.

* * *

C'était l'un de ces rares jours nuageux à Los Angeles et Chris avait obtenu un jour de congé au travail. Il avait l'appartement pour lui seul, étant donné que Darren lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'il avait une audition de dernière minute et qu'il ne savait pas quand il rentrerait à la maison. Chris avait donc fait bon usage du silence et avait écrit presque sans s'arrêter, transformant le petit salon en bureau pour la journée. Il y avait des papiers, des livres, des carnets et son ordinateur partout sur la table et une cafetière remplie de café frais dans la cuisine. S'il y avait bien un jour où il allait vraiment finir par avoir quelque chose de ce script, c'était aujourd'hui.

Il était sur le point de se verser une deuxième tasse de café quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Darren entra dans l'appartement. Chris le regarda avec un sourire qui s'évanouit dès qu'il vit le visage de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Darren passa brutalement une main dans ses cheveux, fermant les yeux de frustration. « Rien ne va. »

« C'est ton audition ? Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? » Chris posa sa tasse et s'approcha de lui.

« Bien sûr que ça c'est mal passé ! » hurla pratiquement Darren, faisant presque sursauter fortement Chris. « Je suis tellement bête ! »

« Oh, Dare, ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même, je suis sûr que tout va finir par s'arranger un jour. » Chris posa une main sur son épaule et la serra. « Juste parce qu'un stupide directeur de casting ne voit pas à quel point tu es talentueux… »

« C'était un putain de _film porno_, » marmonna Darren, marchant jusqu'à la cuisine, ouvrant la porte du réfrigérateur et la fermant en la claquant à nouveau.

Chris cligna des yeux. « Tu… tu as auditionné pour un film porno. »

« Je ne savais pas que c'en était un ! » s'exclama Darren. « Ce mec m'a dit que j'avais l'air parfait pour le film qu'il allait réaliser et que je devrais auditionner, mais quand j'y suis allé ils voulaient que je me déshabille et il y avait une meuf qui attendait là pour lécher mes putains de tétons… »

« Oh mon Dieu… » Les yeux de Chris s'écarquillèrent. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« J'ai tourné les talons et je suis parti. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai fait ? » Darren se laissa tomber sur le canapé et enfonça son visage dans l'accoudoir. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie. C'est quoi le but ? Cette foutue ville est pleine de gens comme moi qui essaie d'avoir le même boulot. J'aurai dû juste me déshabiller. Au moins j'aurai été payé. »

« _Darren_, » dit Chris, sèchement, s'asseyant à côté de lui. « Arrête ça tout de suite. »

« Je n'en ai pas envie, » répondit Darren d'un ton irrité, sa voix étouffée par le canapé.

« Tu te comportes comme un enfant. » Chris tira sur son bras jusqu'à ce que Darren se retourne. La défaite dans ses yeux mordorés lui brisait le cœur. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au gars qui me disait que je devais continuer d'essayer ? »

« Il a touché le fond quand il a réalisé que les gens voulait l'embaucher uniquement s'il était nu, » gémit misérablement Darren.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis sûr qu'il est encore là, quelque part, toujours aussi optimiste et enthousiaste qu'avant, » répondit fermement Chris. « Il a juste besoin d'avoir un peu d'espoir et de patience. Personne n'a dit que ce serait facile, mais je connais quelqu'un qui a une confiance absolue en son talent et qui croit qu'il va réussir très vite. »

Darren inclina sa tête sur le côté, une étincelle de curiosité dans ses yeux. « Qui ? »

« Moi, idiot. » Chris sourit et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Tu es le type le plus talentueux que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

Très lentement, un sourire apparut à son tour sur le visage de Darren. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es tellement merveilleux ? »

« Je ne le suis pas, je suis juste réaliste. » Chris cogna leurs épaules ensemble avant de se lever. « Et maintenant, je mets fin à ton moment de pitié, Calimero. Tu veux regarder un film avec moi ? »

« Disney ? » demanda Darren, plein d'espoir.

Chris roula des yeux. « Disney, » confirma-t-il cependant.

Chris introduit _La Belle et le Clochard_ dans le lecteur DVD et revint s'asseoir sur le canapé, après avoir nettoyé un peu la table basse pour qu'ils puissent poser leurs pieds dessus. Dès qu'il s'assit, Darren se pelotonna contre lui et reposa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Chris avait peur que Darren puisse entendre son cœur battre à la chamade, mais il ne dit rien.

Darren fredonnait chaque chanson et Chris ne s'était jamais sentit aussi à l'aise ou aussi heureux que lorsqu'il avait le corps de l'autre garçon pressé contre le sien, le réchauffant et le faisant se sentir en sécurité.

Ils en étaient probablement à la moitié du film lorsque Darren releva la tête légèrement pour regarder Chris. Lorsqu'il le sentit bouger, Chris baissa les yeux et leurs regards se rencontrèrent pendant une fraction de seconde. Sans même dire un mot, Darren pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, doucement, gentiment. Chris arrêta de respirer, bien que Darren s'écarta très vite, reposant sa tête à nouveau contre sa poitrine comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Mais quelque chose venait de se passer, parce que Chris voyait des feux d'artifice et des étoiles et des arcs-en-ciel et des chatons et des chiots sautillant partout.

Il ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait pour Darren, mais il sut ce que ça voulait dire pour lui.

Il était profondément amoureux de ce garçon.

Darren passa le reste du film à tracer des motifs abstraits sur le ventre de Chris par-dessus sa chemise. Chris passa le reste du film à sentir ses lèvres mourir d'envie d'un autre baiser.

* * *

Ashley recracha son café sur le tablier de Chris.

« Ashley ! » s'écria-t-il, baissant les yeux sur lui, soulagé que la boisson chaude ne se soit pas pulvérisée sur sa peau.

« Il t'as embrassé ? Oh. Mon. _Dieu_ ! » dit-elle en poussant des cris perçants, faisant se retourner quelques clients pour la regarder. « Je le savais ! Je savais que tu lui plaisais, je te l'avais dit ! »

« Ash, tu pourrais baisser d'un ton ? » grommela-t-il, offrant un sourire d'excuse à la femme qui attendait sa commande. « On n'est pas seuls. »

Elle fit un geste dédaigneux de la main, montrant qu'elle se fichait clairement de qui écoutait leur conversation. « Je veux tout savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après qu'il t'ait embrassé ? Est-ce qu'il t'a renversé sur le canapé et ensuite vous avez eu la meilleure session de bécotage du monde ? Est-ce qu'il t'a traîné jusqu'au lit et vous avez conclus ? Il ressemble à quoi à poil ? »

Le visage de Chris était si rouge qu'il était surpris qu'il ne se soit pas encore enflammé. « Pitié, pitié, tais-toi. »

« Pas avant que ne me donnes quelques détails. » Ashley commença à frapper son pied par terre, impatiemment.

Chris soupira et rendit la monnaie à la pauvre femme (qui semblait vouloir s'enfuir à tout prix). Elle tourna les talons et s'envola presque du café. « Il ne s'est rien passé. On a fini de regarder le film, on a dîné, j'ai pris une douche et il est partit pour faire son spectacle. »

Ashley resta immobile comme si elle attendait qu'il continue. Quand il ne le fit pas, elle sembla personnellement offensée. « Tu te fous de moi, hein ? Il t'a embrassé et t'as rien fait ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? » demanda Chris, se grattant la nuque nerveusement.

« Quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! » Ashley jeta ses bras dans l'air, grognant. « Vous êtes incroyables, tous les deux. »

« Ecoute, il était bouleversé et il l'a probablement fait parce qu'il avait besoin de réconfort, ok ? » dit Chris, exprimant enfin ce dont il avait le plus peur : que ça n'ait rien voulu dire pour Darren. « Alors je ne vais pas trop lire entre les lignes. »

Il venait tout juste de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit et Darren entra, regardant autour de lui curieusement, vu que c'était la première fois qu'il venait ici. Dès qu'il repéra Chris et Ashley, il sourit et fit un signe de main, se dirigeant vers eux.

Chris arrêta de respirer, choqué de le voir là.

Ashley lui pinça les fesses comme si elle disait _si tu ne lui plais pas, alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?_

« Salut, vous deux, comment ça va ? » dit Darren lorsqu'il arriva au comptoir.

« Oh, tu sais, juste un jour normal au café. Les gens arrivent, prennent leurs boissons et partent, » répondit Ashley, essayant de paraître nonchalante mais semblant incroyablement odieuse, selon Chris. « Du coup, mon pote Colfer et moi avons eu plein de temps pour discuter et se raconter des ragots… »

Chris lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtés. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Darren ? »

« Hm, j'étais juste… » Est-ce que Darren _rougissait_ ? « Ben, je n'avais rien à faire alors je suis allé à l'épicerie et quand je suis revenu à la maison, j'ai décidé de préparer un truc pour le déjeuner et j'en ai trop fait sans m'en rendre compte et j'ai pensé que peut-être tu en avais marre de manger des sandwichs et autres, alors je t'en ai apporté, » expliqua-t-il, un peu trop vite, poussant un sac en papier marron vers Chris sur le comptoir.

Chris attrapa avec hésitation le sac. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Darren agissait un peu bizarrement (enfin, plus bizarrement que d'habitude) et Chris ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que lui ramener à manger et être tout troublé était dû au fait que le baiser _avait_ signifié quelque chose pour lui, après tout.

« C'est juste de la salade, » marmonna immédiatement Darren lorsque Chris ouvrit le sac pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur. « Ne pense pas que je me sois appliqué ou quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait un putain de saumon ou un truc dans le genre, c'est juste de la salade. »

Chris sourit, ses yeux bleus incroyablement chaleureux quand ils rencontrèrent ceux de Darren. « C'est quand même sympa. Merci, Dare. Tu n'étais pas obligé. »

Darren sourit gaiement. « C'est rien. »

Ils se tinrent debout simplement, se regardant fixement l'un l'autre, souriants et silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'Ashley grogne, impatiente.

« Vous êtes tellement exaspérant, tous les deux, » dit-elle, levant les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi vous êtes si ridiculement lent ? J'ai la clé de l'arrière-boutique où on garde les trucs du ménage. Je mettrai de la musique et personne n'entendra vos… »

« Ashley ! » s'écria Chris, scandalisé. « Est-ce que tu n'as pas du café à faire ? »

« Très bien ! » Elle roula des yeux et s'éloigna, laissant derrière elle deux garçons qui semblaient gênés et timides.

Il se tourna vers Darren qui regardait ses pieds. « Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » Darren mordit sa lèvre. « Je devrais y aller, en fait, et te laisser te remettre au travail. »

« Ouai, ok. » Chris tint le sac en papier contre sa poitrine. « Merci d'être passé et de m'avoir ramené… »

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, » coupa Darren, riant légèrement. « Je te vois plus tard, Chris ! »

« Bye, Darren. »

Oh, putain. Il était foutu. Il en pinçait vraiment pour son colocataire.

* * *

Le syndrome de la page blanche était l'une des choses que Chris détestait le plus. Après avoir fixé l'écran de son ordinateur pendant plus d'une heure sans arriver à ne taper ne serait-ce qu'un mot, il le ferma et le posa sur la table basse, frustré.

Darren, qui se tenait près de la bibliothèque, cherchant un livre à lire, se tourna vers lui et, remarquant à quel point son ami semblait stressé, soupira et abandonna ses recherches.

« Allez, debout, on va se promener, » dit-il, traînant Chris hors du canapé.

Chris ne protesta pas ni ne le questionna. Il avait appris à suivre simplement le mouvement avec Darren, et une promenade semblait bien, en fait. Il n'arriverait à rien en restant enfermé dans leur minuscule appartement. Il avait besoin d'air frais et d'idées fraiches.

La nuit descendait lentement sur la ville et une brise fraiche soufflait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Darren était content d'avoir la nuit de libre : le café où il jouait le jeudi était fermé pour une semaine pour cause de rénovation de la cuisine. Chris marcha à ses côtés, silencieux et pensif.

Quelque chose rongeait Darren de l'intérieur depuis des semaines désormais, alors il se rapprocha un peu de Chris et décida de chercher des réponses. « Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

Chris bourdonna son consentement, encore un peu distrait.

« Quand tes parents sont venus pour le déjeuner, la dernière fois… Eh bien, Hannah m'a dit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas vraiment, » dit Darren, regardant attentivement Chris pour y déceler le moindre signe d'inconfort.

Il fronça les sourcils, un peu confus. « C'était quoi ? »

Darren se racla la gorge. Il ne savait pas comment Chris allait réagir en apprenant qu'il était au courant. Peut-être n'était-il pas encore prêt en parler. Mais Darren devait savoir. Il le devait. « Elle m'a dit que la nuit précédant ton départ de Clovis, des types t'ont tabassé. »

Il put sentir Chris se tendre à ses côtés. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers son ami et le vit fixer un point droit devant lui, la mâchoire fermement serrée.

« Je… Je suis désolé si je dépasse les bornes. » Darren s'arrêta, se tenant juste devant Chris pour forcer l'autre garçon à s'arrêter à son tour. Ils étaient sur un trottoir bondé et les gens devaient faire un pas sur le côté pour les éviter. « Et je n'en parlerai plus si tu ne veux pas en parler. Mais… J'ai juste besoin de savoir si c'est vrai. »

Chris déglutit, ses yeux bleus brillant de ce qui semblait être des larmes retenues d'une manière qui fit mal au cœur de Darren. Il semblait si hésitant, et Darren regretta d'avoir parlé de cette nuit-là.

« C'est vrai, » admit Chris après quelques secondes. « C'est pour ça que je suis parti de Clovis. »

Darren hocha lentement la tête, devant ravaler les larmes de douleur et de colère que les mots que Chris avaient provoqués. « Je suis désolé. Merci de me l'avoir dit. »

Il prit la main de Chris et entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens, serrant doucement. « Je suis là, Chris. Dès que tu es prêt à m'en parler, je serai là et je n'irai nulle part. »

Chris sourit tristement. « Je sais. »

Ils recommencèrent à marcher, aucun des deux ne faisant l'effort de séparer leurs mains, se tenant ainsi l'un à l'autre. Alors qu'ils attendaient à un coin pour que le feu passe au rouge afin qu'ils puissent traverser la rue, Darren se pencha vers Chris et embrassa rapidement sa joue.

« On est sorti pour que tu trouves de l'inspiration, pas pour te faire te sentir mal à propos de quoi que ce soit, » dit-il doucement. « Regardons tout simplement autour de nous, et respirons l'air de la ville, d'accord ? »

Chris réussit à former un petit, un minuscule sourire. « Ça m'a l'air bien. »

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à respirer ou à bouger. Il sentait une pression constante sur son dos tandis qu'il était plaqué contre la chaussée froide et mouillée. Il pouvait sentir ses narines se remplir de son propre sang et ses yeux étaient brouillés de larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler. Il essaya de se relever à l'aide de ses mains, mais le pied qui le maintenait plaqué au sol pressa plus fort et il était sûr que s'il continuait d'essayer, ses côtes se briseraient.

Il pouvait entendre du bruit, des cris, des insultes. Elles n'étaient pas adressées à lui cette fois, contrairement à avant. Ses yeux embrouillés se focalisèrent sur l'endroit où la moitié des garçons qui l'avaient attrapé se penchait au-dessus d'une autre personne gisant au sol comme lui.

Chris se prépara mentalement à la vue de cheveux blonds et d'yeux bleus. Il se prépara à voir sa sœur être punie pour des péchés qui n'étaient pas les siens. Il se prépara à se relever même si pour cela il devait avoir tous ses os brisés. Il ne laisserait pas sa sœur traverser le même enfer qu'il avait connu.

Mais ce qu'il vît n'était pas ce qu'il attendait et cela lui bloqua la respiration, le laissant muet et confus, avant que le désespoir ne commence à grandir en lui.

_Tu aimes embrasser des pédés, hein ?_

_Laissez-le tranquille, laissez-le tranquille, laissez-le tranquille._

_Tu mérites de mourir autant que l'autre tapette._

_Non, pas lui, pas lui, je vous en prie, pas lui._

Un coup, un poing heurtant un os, un craquement.

Un hurlement de douleur.

_Darren ! Darren ! Non, non, non, ne lui faites pas de mal, pitié !_

Le fracas du verre se cassant sur le sol et un éclair de lumière se reflétant sur une bouteille brisée.

_Non ! Darren !_

« Réveille-toi ! Chris, s'il-te-plaît, réveille-toi ! »

Il se faisait secoué. Toutes les lumières de sa chambre étaient allumées et ses yeux se focalisèrent immédiatement sur le visage paniqué de Darren qui le fixait. Ils haletaient tous les deux et il savait qu'il pleurait, il pouvait sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Cela aurait dû l'embarrasser d'être tellement soulagé de voir Darren assis sur le bord de son lit, ses mains toujours agrippées à ses épaules. Il aurait dû savoir que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, encore une fois. Mais il frissonnait et les images avaient semblées trop réelles, encore plus que la dernière fois, alors Chris s'assit rapidement et enroula ses bras autour de Darren, enfonçant son visage dans le creux de son cou et sanglotant sans pouvoir se contrôler contre sa peau.

Cette fois, Darren ne murmura aucune parole de réconfort. Cette fois, il tint tout simplement Chris aussi serré qu'il le pouvait, ses lèvres pressées contre le haut de sa tête, respirant avec lui. C'était comme s'il était en transe, et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour être capable de parler.

« Tu disais mon nom, tu m'appelais. »

Chris hocha la tête contre son épaule. « Ils te faisaient du mal. »

« Chris… »

« Ils m'ont trouvé après le travail. Il faisait noir, je ne les ai même pas vu venir, » sanglota Chris, serrant encore plus fort Darren. « Ils me harcèlent depuis le lycée. Ils m'ont toujours détesté. »

« Chris, tu n'as pas à…, » marmonna Darren faiblement, ses mains se contractant dans le dos de Chris.

« J'avais acheté les médicaments d'Hannah ce jour-là et ils ont pris mon sac. Je voulais juste qu'ils me rendent ses pilules et ils se sont mis en colère quand je leur ai dit de me les donner… » L'une des mains de Darren remonta jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse emmêler ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains de Chris. « Je croyais qu'ils allaient me tuer… »

« Tu vas bien, » marmonna Darren, sa voix craquant sur chaque mot. « Tu vas bien, Chris. Tu t'es échappé. Tu es ici avec moi et personne d'autre ne va te faire du mal à nouveau… »

« Comment est-ce que tu peux en être aussi sûr ? » demanda Chris d'une petite voix.

« Parce que je ne les laisserai pas faire. » Darren embrassa ses cheveux, puis sa tempe, puis sa joue, fiévreusement. « _Putain_. Je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un… _putain_. » Darren le serra encore plus fort contre lui et Chris arriva à peine à respirer, mais il s'en moquait. « Je te le promets, Chris. Je te le promets, je te le promets… »

Ils finirent par s'allonger côte à côté, tenant toujours l'autre fermement. Chris était épuisé mais craignait de se rendormir. Darren frotta des cercles apaisants dans le bas de son dos.

L'aube égratignait l'horizon lorsque Darren dit enfin quelque chose, un simple murmure contre la tempe de Chris. « Je suis content que tu t'en sois sorti, de Clovis. Je suis content de t'avoir trouvé. »

Chris soupira, blottissant son visage encore plus contre la poitrine de Darren. « Je suis content que tu m'aies trouvé, moi aussi. »

* * *

Voici pour le chapitre 4 (que j'ai failli oublier de poster, je l'avoue honteusement) ! Ca commence à bouger entre ces deux-là !

Je ne sais pas si beaucoup se posait la question, mais en tout cas moi je me la suis posée. Donc pour ceux qui se demandait, la Ashley de cette histoire est la "vraie" Ashley Fink :) Et je vois que tout le monde est d'accord sur le fait que Darren est plus que sexy quand il parle Italien (c'est sexy l'Italien en plus, bref je me tais).  
Ah, et la chanson est bien évidemment _Human_, pas besoin de présenter je pense :) La traduction est de moi, désolée si elle est nulle, je sais pas traduire les chansons.

J'espère que la reprise des cours/boulot n'étaient pas trop dure, bonne chance à tout ceux qui passent leurs partiels, bac blanc ou autre exams ou n'importe quoi !

A la semaine prochaine, Mizu :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Se réveiller dans les bras de Darren dut être l'une des choses les plus fantastiques, bien que terrifiantes que Chris avait jamais vécues. La chaleur qui l'entourait et les bouffées rythmiques d'une respiration heurtant le haut de sa tête étaient des sensations étrangères mais réconfortantes et l'odeur de l'autre garçon tout autour de lui avait un effet presque calmant sur lui : tous les souvenirs de son horrible rêve qui l'avait hanté pendant des heures auparavant ne semblaient plus aussi mauvais désormais, pas quand Darren le tenait fermement contre lui.

Chris ne savait pas comment gérer tous les sentiments qui l'inondaient. Darren était le premier garçon qui s'était approché de lui, et qui voulait passer du temps avec lui. Darren était le premier homme qui avait partagé son lit, qui l'avait serré dans ses bras… qui l'avait embrassé.

Chris n'était pas sûr de quoi faire avec tout cela. Pourquoi Darren faisait cela ? Etait-ce simplement parce qu'il était ouvert et attentionné ? Etait-ce parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui ? Etait-ce simplement sa nature d'être si chaleureux ? Il pouvait y avoir tellement de raisons et pourtant aucune ne semblait avoir un sens.

Sentant sa tête tourner à cause d'un trop grand nombre de questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune réponse, Chris se libéra soigneusement de l'étreinte et se leva. Darren gémit profondément et commença à bouger jusqu'à ce que son visage s'enfonce dans l'oreiller de Chris. Il le serra contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il souriait doucement et soupirait de contentement. Le cœur de Chris se serra à cette vue.

Il ressentit le besoin de se distraire, alors Chris commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il craignait de ce qui allait se passer lorsque Darren se réveillerait. Lui poserait-il des questions sur son rêve, son passé et ses tyrans ? Il inspira profondément et commença à casser des œufs dans un bol avec plus de force que nécessaire, et finit avec la moitié de la coquille dans le bol.

Darren tituba en sortant de sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses yeux encore à moitié-ouvert. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en se tenant debout, endormi et confus, regardant Chris en silence.

Chris prétendit se concentrer sur le petit-déjeuner bien que son corps tout entier frissonnait de la simple présence de Darren dans la pièce. Il racla la poêle à l'aide de la spatule pour empêcher les œufs de coller. « Bonjour. »

Darren entra silencieusement dans la cuisine, mais, quand il répondit, sa voix résonna presque dans l'oreille de Chris et le jeune homme sursauta violemment. « 'Jour. » Darren effleura sa joue d'un baiser, sa main se posant dans le bas de son dos. « T'as réussi à dormir, un peu ? »

Chris déglutit, se sentant à bout de souffle, son corps tout entier tendu et la main de Darren _était toujours là_. « Je… Oui, je… Oui. »

Darren sourit, toujours endormi. « Tant mieux, vieux. Je devrais peut-être dormir plus souvent avec toi si ça t'aide, » dit-il, et Chris ne put dire exactement ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Est-ce que Darren flirtait avec lui ? Son cœur s'arrêta néanmoins. « Qu'est-ce qu'on a pour le petit-déj' ? »

Chris eut besoin de quelques secondes pour élaborer une réponse. « Hm… des œufs brouillés. J'allais faire un peu de bacon et… »

« Oh, non. T'inquiète pas pour ça. Je vais le faire. » Darren se déplaça vers le réfrigérateur et Chris sentit son cerveau se remettre sur le droit chemin.

Chris sépara les œufs dans deux assiettes, donnant sa place à Darren sur la cuisinière. Il remplit deux tasses de café et s'appuya contre le plan de travail, mangeant silencieusement.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » demanda Darren alors qu'il servait le bacon. « Est-ce que tu veux parler… ? »

« Non, » l'interrompit Chris, un peu gêné. « C'est bon, Darren, merci. »

« Hé. » Darren lui donna un petit coup d'épaule et lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. « Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal. Tout le monde fait des mauvais rêves de temps en temps, surtout après avoir vécu des trucs difficiles comme toi. »

Chris resta silencieux, son appétit soudainement envolé.

Darren posa son assiette et sa tasse et prit ceux de Chris de ses mains, les déposant à leur tour sur le plan de travail. Il se tint entre les jambes étendues de Chris et l'attrapa par les hanches, faisant haleter Chris de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te montrer que tu n'as aucune raison d'être mal à l'aise avec moi ? » Les yeux mordorés de Darren brûlaient dans ceux bleus de Chris. « Chris, je hais le fait que toute cette merde te soit arrivée, mais je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit cette nuit… »

Que se passerait-il si Chris se penchait des quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et l'embrassait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait s'il passait ses bras derrière la nuque de Darren ? A quel point cela serait-il merveilleux d'avoir un autre homme collé à lui, respirant ensemble, bougeant ensemble, et existant comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un ? « Je sais, » marmonna-t-il. « J'ai juste… J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'en remettre. Et… Je n'aime pas vraiment en parler, non plus. »

Lorsque Darren remonta sa main et chassa les cheveux de Chris de son front, Chris sut qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que l'autre homme ne l'ait pas senti frissonné contre lui. « On n'a pas besoin d'en parler. Tu dois juste savoir que je suis là. »

Chris hocha la tête, tremblant, et se prépara mentalement pour ce qui pourrait arriver ensuite. Si Darren l'embrassait…

Darren recula d'un pas et attrapa sa tasse à nouveau, buvant la dernière gorgée. « Je vais me laver. Merci pour le petit-déj', mec. »

Chris le regarda se diriger vers la salle de bain, se demandant comment il était possible qu'une seule personne puisse être aussi déroutante.

* * *

Ashley en avait marre de voir ces deux-là tourner autour du pot. Il lui fallut seulement une minute après que Chris lui ait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé avec Darren pour mettre au point un plan.

« Colfer, je vais t'apprendre à séduire ton mec… »

« Ashley, n'y pense même pas… »

« Chut, je parle, tu écoutes, » dit-elle en couvrant sa bouche avec sa main pour le faire taire. « Dès que ton service est fini, aujourd'hui, tu vas acheter ses aliments préférés, tu rentres à la maison, et tu prépares un joli dîner pour deux. Ensuite, tu pars avec lui à l'un de ses concerts et tu passes la nuit entière à le baiser du regard comme il l'a fait la fois où je suis venue avec toi. Et ensuite… »

« Ashley, c'est ridicule, » protesta Chris, retirant sa main pour pouvoir parler.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de garder ta bouche fermée, Colfer ? » Ashley fronça les sourcils sévèrement. « Et ensuite, quand vous rentrez tous les deux à la maison, tu l'embrasses. »

« Je ne peux pas l'embrasser ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? Il l'a fait, hein ? » Ashley haussa les épaules. « Mais embrasse-le pour de vrai, passionnément et… »

« Je ne vais pas écouter un mot de plus de cette absurdité. » Chris se tourna et se dirigea vers une table qui venait de se libérer et attrapa les tasses en papier vides et abandonnées pour les jeter dans la poubelle.

« Très bien ! » cria Ashley de l'autre bout du café, faisant se retourner tous les clients vers elle. « Ne viens pas pleurer dans quelques semaines parce que tu ne te seras pas fait sauter ! »

« _Ohmondieulaferme_. » Chris couvrit son visage, complètement rouge de honte désormais.

Ashley se tourna vers la vieille femme qui attendait son thé vert et secoua la tête. « Je vous jure, s'il ne se tape pas son mec rapidement, je vais m'en mêler. »

La femme quitta le café, scandalisée.

* * *

Chris finit par promettre à Ashley d'essayer son plan si elle arrêtait de le raconter à chaque personne qui entrait dans le café. Elle lui sourit d'un air suffisant et considéra cela comme un marché.

Son ventre bouillonnait d'excitation, nerveusement. Peut-être avait-il une chance avec Darren. Peut-être qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose entre eux. Peut-être que tout cela n'avait pas été le fruit de son imagination.

Il s'arrêta au restaurant Chinois préféré de Darren après avoir fini le travail et acheta à manger pour deux. Il hésita, mais décida de sortir le grand jeu et s'arrêta à nouveau pour acheter quelques bougies parfumées à mettre sur le centre de la table. Sur le chemin de la maison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de planifier des sujets de conversation, d'attirer l'attention de Darren sur la seule chose qu'il voulait savoir : pouvaient-ils être plus qu'amis et colocataires ?

Une fois arrivé à l'appartement, il se tint dans le hall pendant une longue minute, prenant une profonde inspiration et touchant ses cheveux nerveusement, s'assurant que sa coiffure était jolie. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une excuse idiote, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il ouvrit enfin la porte.

Et il se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Darren était assis sur le canapé avec sa guitare sur les genoux, comme il le faisait souvent. La partie inhabituelle du tableau était la jolie femme, mince avec des cheveux courts, assise à côté de lui (si proche. Beaucoup trop proche), qui tenait aussi une guitare. Ils riaient de quelque chose et elle avait une main sur son bras.

Sérieusement, ils étaient beaucoup trop proches.

« Oh, salut, Chris ! » dit Darren joyeusement, lui souriant.

« Salut, » répondit Chris, la faculté de parole presque perdue, se souvenant à peine de fermer la porte derrière lui.

« Voici Charlene, elle… »

« Ravi de te rencontrer, » interrompit Chris, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il traversa l'appartement pour aller dans sa chambre. « Je suis désolé, j'ai quelque chose à faire… »

« Tu as acheté à manger ? » demanda Darren, jetant un œil au sac.

« Non. Oui. Oui, j'ai acheté à manger, » répondit Chris, posant le sac sur la table basse.

« Génial ! J'espère qu'il y en a assez pour nous trois… » Darren commença à regarder dans le sac.

« Je n'ai pas faim pour l'instant, » marmonna Chris. « Amusez-vous bien, tous les deux. »

« Merci, » dit gentiment Charlene, mais fronçant en même temps les sourcils devant l'attitude étrange de Chris. « On joue ensemble ce soir. Tu veux venir avec nous ? »

Chris serra la poignée de la porte de chambre trop fort. « Non, désolé. Je ne peux pas. Je dois… Je vais voir Ashley, » mentit-il. Et avant que l'un deux puisse ajouter quelque chose d'autre, il s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'appuya contre la porte.

Pourquoi était-il si idiot ? Pourquoi avait-il cru qu'il aurait la moindre chance avec Darren quand celui-ci était hétéro ? Lui et Charlene avait l'air tellement intime, tellement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre… Dieu, il se sentait tellement stupide.

Il fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir son téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro d'Ashley. Elle décrocha à peine dix secondes plus tard.

« T'as intérêt à m'appeler accidentellement alors que t'es en train de te faire… »

« Est-ce que je peux venir chez toi ? » s'étrangla Chris, essayant de parler doucement pour que Darren et Charlene ne l'entendent pas.

Il y eut une pause, puis Ashley parla doucement, sans aucune moquerie dans la voix cette fois. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, chéri ? »

« Quand je suis rentré à la maison, il y avait cette fille avec lui, » expliqua-t-il, refusant de pleurer. « Ils se câlinaient pratiquement sur le canapé. Il faut que je sorte d'ici, s'il-te-plaît… »

« Attrape ton pyjama, mon gars, on improvise une pyjama-party, » dit Ashley, essayant de paraitre joyeuse.

Chris raccrocha et s'autorisa une seconde pour essayer de respirer, espérant qu'Ashley ait un pot de glace et un album d'Adele.

Il en avait besoin, vraiment.

* * *

Le lendemain, les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas pour Chris à Caffeine Fix. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il se trompait tout le temps dans les commandes, se trompait en rendant la monnaie, et fichait en l'air _tout ce qu'il faisait_. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière chez Ashley, et le fait qu'elle l'ait regardé sans arrêt comme si elle attendait qu'il éclate en sanglots à chaque minute ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé.

Il avait besoin de passer à autre chose avec Darren. C'était plus que clair. Et Ashley lui avait fait part d'une idée la nuit dernière qui lui avait semblée intéressante.

« Pourquoi tu ne déménages pas chez moi ? » avait-elle demandé tandis qu'ils s'étendaient sur son lit, fixant le plafond. « Tu ne pourras pas passer à autre chose s'il est constamment autour de toi. »

Le seul problème était que l'appartement d'Ashley était encore plus petit que le leur et qu'il aurait dû dormir sur le canapé ou partager son lit, et il n'était pas très enthousiaste à cette idée. De plus, il la réveillerait tout le temps à cause de ses cauchemars. Mais même dormir sur le canapé semblait préférable au fait d'avoir le cœur brisé à cause de son stupide et charmant colocataire.

« Tu dois arrêter de penser si fort, » marmonna Ashley, se tenant à côté de lui alors qu'il fixait la machine à café, essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'il était supposé faire par la suite. « Je te jure, les gens en Chine peuvent t'entendre. Tu dois te relaxer. »

Chris soupira désespéramment et la laissa prendre sa place. « Je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai même pas envie de rentrer à la maison… »

Ashley fit le mocha qu'il avait oublié de préparer. « Ne rentre pas, alors. Reste avec moi, tu sais bien que ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Il faut bien que je rentre un jour. » Chris roula des yeux, sans humour. « Je ne peux pas l'éviter pour toujours. Il est aveugle mais pas stupide. »

Il avait mal à la tête. Il était fatigué. Il avait mal mais, plus précisément, il n'était qu'un idiot.

« Ecoute, pourquoi tu ne prends pas vingt minutes de pause pour te promener ou un truc du genre ? Peut-être qu'un peu d'air frais t'aidera à mettre tout ça au clair. » Ashley prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains. « Vas-y. Ne t'inquiète de rien, vas-y, tout simplement. »

Chris hocha la tête lentement, enleva son tablier et sortit du café, sachant qu'une petite balade n'allait rien résoudre du tout.

* * *

Cela ne faisait même pas dix minutes que Chris était parti quand Ashley se tourna de la machine à café et fut saluée par un sourire lumineux et des boucles en bataille.

« Hey, Ash ! » dit Darren joyeusement. « Comment ça va ? »

Ashley ne put s'en empêcher. Elle le regarda de travers avec l'expression la moins amicale qui était jamais apparue sur son visage. « _Bien_. »

Darren cligna des yeux, un peu surpris. « Hm. Cool. C'est cool ! Est-ce que Chris est occupé ? »

« Il n'est pas là, » répondit-elle sèchement.

Darren fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus confus. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Son service ne finit pas avant trois heures… »

« Il a pris sa pause et est sorti. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda Ashley, agissant tellement poliment que son ton sonnait froid.

Darren se pencha par-dessus le comptoir. « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête, mais resta silencieuse.

Soupirant, Darren frotta son visage de ses mains. « Ecoute, Ash, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe… mais je suis inquiet à propos de Chris. Il est parti brusquement hier soir et il avait vraiment l'air contrarié à propos de quelque chose, mais il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de… »

« Tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? » dit finalement Ashley d'un ton brusque, exaspérée.

Darren ferma immédiatement la bouche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Ashley en avait plus qu'assez. « Tu lui envoies sans arrêt des signaux mitigés tout le temps, tu deviens tout câlin et dépendant, tu lui apportes à déjeuner, tu l'embrasses comme ça sans raison et tu t'attends à ce que le pauvre ne se sente pas confus ? » Un homme s'approcha du comptoir pour commander et Ashley se tourna vers lui, des flammes brûlant dans les yeux. « Vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupée ? Il y a un autre café au coin, alors dégagez ! » Son attention se reporta sur Darren, qui tressaillit devant son regard. « Tu ne peux pas être _si_ stupide, Darren. Si tu continues de le faire tourner en bourrique comme ça, tu vas finir par le blesser pour de bon. Et tu ne crois pas que le pauvre a déjà eu assez mal pour le restant de ses jours ? Il n'a pas besoin d'avoir affaire avec ta connerie, en plus. Alors si tu l'embrasses et qu'ensuite tu invites des meufs à sortir avec toi et jouer de la guitare en jouant aux tourtereaux sur le canapé, t'as intérêt à mettre les choses au clair avec lui et mettre enfin un peu de gaieté dans votre relation, jeu de mot _voulu_ !* »

Darren était bouche bée comme un poisson hors de l'eau. « Je… Il… Il t'a parlé de Charlene ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, je vais te frapper, maintenant, » grogna-t-elle, commençant à remonter les manches de sa chemise.

Reculant de quelques pas, Darren leva ses mains en signe de défense. « Attends, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'_il_ croit ! Charlene est une de mes amies. On se connait depuis des années et on a joué ensemble hier soir, alors on était en train de s'entraîner quand il est rentré ! Et je… »

« Tu quoi ? » cracha-t-elle, impatiemment.

Darren ferma les yeux, rassemblant le courage dont il avait besoin. « Je lui fais confiance, ok ? Vraiment, et j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un en qui je faisais confiance. Alors je l'ai invitée pour qu'elle puisse rencontrer Chris… »

Ashley arrêta de remonter ses manches et le regarda. « Quoi ? »

« Je… Je lui ai parlée de lui et comment je… » Darren déglutit, frustré. « Comment je commençais à avoir… Tu sais, des _sentiments_ pour lui et toute cette merde. Et elle a dit qu'elle voulait le rencontrer et je… » Il s'écroula sur le comptoir. « J'ai tout ruiné, maintenant, hein ? »

Ashley contourna le comptoir, attrapa Darren par le coude et le traîna jusqu'à la table vide la plus proche, le forçant à s'asseoir et prenant le siège en face de lui. « T'es sérieux, là ? »

« Bien sûr que je suis sérieux ! » s'écria-t-il. « Je veux dire, je… J'essaie encore de comprendre certaines choses, mais je l'aime vraiment bien et je ne veux pas tout faire merder entre nous. Je veux être sûr… »

« Tu es trop lent et tu le rends confus. » Ashley frappa le côté de sa tête. « Il croyait que cette meuf, Charlene, était ta copine ou un truc du genre. »

« Oh, bordel. Il ne m'a même pas laissé la présenter correctement. Il s'est juste enfui le plus vite possible… » Darren croisa les bras sur la table et cacha son visage dedans.

« Ecoute, c'est bien que t'essaie de ne pas tout faire merder, » marmonna-t-elle, se penchant vers lui. « Mais si tu ne te bouges pas rapidement le cul, ce sera fini avant même que ça ait commencé. » Ashley prit une grande inspiration. « Il est en train de réfléchir à déménager avec moi. »

Darren leva sa tête si vide que son cou craqua. Il le frotta, le visage déformé par la douleur. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Il est fatigué, Darren, il est fatigué d'être blessé sans arrêt, » expliqua-t-elle. « Tu le serais pas, à sa place ? »

Darren ferma les yeux à nouveau et hocha la tête à regret. Il fut silencieux pendant quelques secondes. « Est-ce que tu peux me laisser un peu de temps ? J'ai juste besoin d'un petit moment pendant que j'essaie de tout remettre en ordre. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il déménage… »

Ashley roula des yeux. « Je suppose que je peux inventer un truc. Mais si jamais tu lui fais du mal à nouveau… »

Darren se leva, trébuchant presque sur la chaise. « Je sais. » Il se précipita sur elle pour l'enlacer. « Je sais, Ash. Merci. »

« Bien. Maintenant, fous le camp avant qu'il ne revienne. » Elle le poussa vers la sortie et le regarda descendre la rue.

Ces deux-là allait finir ensemble, même s'il fallait qu'elle les menotte.

* * *

C'était difficile d'éviter Darren, de garder ses distances, d'essayer d'être en colère contre lui, de rester loin de lui, tout simplement. Deux jours plus tard, même si le cœur de Chris avait toujours mal dans sa poitrine, les choses étaient redevenues normales. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans sa chambre la nuit, et que son sourire disparaisse immédiatement de son visage… Bon, Darren n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

* * *

Il fit des cauchemars deux nouvelles fois.

Les deux fois, il se réveilla avec les mains de Darren sur lui, essayant de le calmer.

Les deux fois, il se rendormit dans les bras de son colocataire.

* * *

Chris découvrit que la seule chose qui l'aidait quand sa famille lui manquait était l'écriture, alors il passait la majorité de son temps libre collé à son ordinateur portable, tapant sur son clavier sans arrêt. Darren s'assiérait souvent à côté, jouant doucement à la guitare et lui tenant compagnie, et Chris ne savait pas si, à ce point, ce qui le réconfortait était son monde de fiction, ou l'homme qu'il aimait assis près de lui.

* * *

Il était tard, et Chris venait d'avoir une mauvaise journée. Il était allongé sur le canapé, portant son jogging préféré et son plus vieux t-shirt, mangeant des nouilles froides qu'il avait trouvées dans le réfrigérateur, et seul Dieu savait de combien elles dataient. La télévision était allumée, une émission de téléréalité sans intérêt diffusant en arrière-plan, mais il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention de toute façon. Son ordinateur portable était posé sur la table basse en face de lui, ouvert et attendant qu'il commence à écrire.

Il avait le sentiment, cependant, qu'il n'arriverait pas à écrire quelque chose ce soir. Il était fatigué de faire deux travails… Bordel, non. De qui se moquait-il ? Il était fatigué de sa _vie_. Pourquoi avait-il pensé que venir à LA allait résoudre tous ses problèmes ? Ok, d'accord, il ne se faisait pas tabasser toutes les nuits, mais quel truc énorme et qui aurait changé sa vie lui était arrivé dans les derniers mois ? Obtenir un boulot dans un café ? Tomber amoureux de son colocataire ? Il aurait pu survivre sans rien de tout cela.

Oui, Chris était amer. Après vingt-et-un ans à voir ses rêves se faire écraser, il avait le droit de l'être.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment, lui faisant peur, et il regarda derrière le dos du canapé pour voir Darren entrer en titubant dans l'appartement, son étui à guitare pendant sur son épaule, ses boucles infernales encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Il haletait, couvert de sueur, et dut se tenir contre le mur pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol.

« Oh mon Dieu, Darren, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda Chris, inquiet. Il se leva et fronça les sourcils quand Darren se précipita sur lui. Lorsque le plus vieux se jeta dans les bras de Chris, celui-ci se figea. « Ça va ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Il essaya de s'écarter pour voir si Darren était blessé parce que, hé, le fataliste qu'était Chris s'attendait toujours au pire.

Mais lorsque Darren s'écarta et leva les yeux, il souriait largement, montrant toutes ses dents, ses yeux mordorés brillant et ses cheveux noirs tombant sur son front. « Juste… » Il rit, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à retenir son excitation. « Je suis juste tellement heureux… » Et, surprenant Chris, il lui donna un baiser rapide sur les lèvres. « Tellement heureux. » Un autre, tandis que Chris se tenait simplement là, incapable de respirer, incapable de penser, incapable de réagir. « Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui s'est passé. » Les mains de Darren prenaient maintenant en coupe son visage et le rapprochait de lui pour qu'il puisse continuer à l'embrasser entre chaque mots. « Chris, j'ai juste… _Putain_, j'aurai voulu que tu sois là, c'était… » Et maintenant, Darren lâcha un long soupir qui ressemblait à un grognement avant de plonger pour un vrai baiser.

Chris n'était pas exactement conscient de ce qui se passait. Il était seulement capable d'enregistrer que les lèvres de Darren était sur les siennes et que les bras de Darren entouraient sa taille et _Darren, Darren, Darren_ était tout autour de lui.

Il savait qu'il devait probablement le repousser, parce que Darren ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'embrasser comme ça chaque fois qu'il en avait envie. Il ne pouvait pas jouer avec le cœur de Chris comme cela… Mais le corps de Chris avait d'autres idées et il commença à répondre au baiser automatiquement, illogiquement, stupidement.

Ses mains se retrouvèrent soudainement sur les épaules de Darren et sa tête s'inclina sur le côté pour avoir meilleur accès. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes et la langue de Darren se glissa avec hésitation dans sa bouche, le goûtant presque timidement, la peau de son visage grattant contre celle de Chris.

Il s'écarta, ses yeux bleus écarquillés et étourdi, haletant.

« Q-que…, » marmonna-t-il.

« _Chris_… Chris, s'il-te-plaît, embrasse-moi encore. » Darren avança, sa bouche cherchant la sienne, et la façon dont il prononça ces mots, presque avec besoin, presque suppliant, fit trembler le corps entier de Chris, mais il le repoussa néanmoins, pour se débarrasser de sa confusion.

« Non, non… » Chris secoua la tête, déglutissant, essayant d'ignorer l'envie irrésistible d'embrasser à nouveau Darren. « Tu… Tu ne peux continuer à me faire ça, Darren. Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser quand tu es vulnérable ou heureux ou triste ou excité à propos de quelque chose. Tu… »

« Je veux t'embrasser parce que tu es magnifique, » interrompit Darren, fiévreusement, ses mains prenant en coupe le visage de Chris. « Je veux t'embrasser parce que je pense le faire chaque minute de chaque jour. »

« Ne me mens pas ! » s'écria Chris d'un ton brusque, repoussant les mains de Darren de son visage et reculant d'un pas. « Je ne sais pas à quelle sorte de jeu malsain tu joues avec moi, mais je ne peux plus le supporter ! »

Les yeux de Darren étaient grand-ouverts et effrayés, brillant comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer. Chris regretta presque ses mots, mais il savait qu'il devait rester ferme. Darren devait comprendre ce qu'il lui faisait.

« Je… Je pense que ce serait mieux si je… » C'était dur à dire, mais Chris savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. « Ce serait mieux si je déménageais… »

« Non ! » s'écria immédiatement Darren. « Non, Chris, s'il-te-plaît. S'il-te-plaît, ne pars pas. Ne me laisse pas. Je te promets de ne plus t'embrasser à nouveau si tu ne veux pas, mais ne pars pas, je t'en prie. J'aime habiter avec toi, j'adore t'avoir à mes côtés… »

Le cœur de Chris lui faisait mal comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. « Tu ne comprends pas. »

« Alors aide-moi à comprendre, » supplia Darren, semblant si misérable que Chris souhaita ne pas avoir été celui qui avait effacé le beau sourire de son visage.

« Je suis amoureux de toi, espèce d'idiot ! » cria Chris, sans même réaliser ce qu'il faisait. « Tu ne vois donc rien ? Tu ne vois pas ce que tu me fais ? Tu es entré dans ma vie avec ton stupide sourire et tes yeux magnifiques et tes boucles ridiculement jolies et me faisant ressentir tout ce que j'avais pensé ne jamais ressentir pendant vingt-et-un ans ! »

Le souffle de Darren était coincé dans sa gorge.

« Et tu t'en fous complètement ! Tu joues avec moi, tu m'embrasses et tu t'en vas sans raison, tu dors avec moi et me réconfortes quand je fais des cauchemars, puis tu as des rendez-vous et tu ramènes des filles ici et… »

« C'est juste une amie, » interrompit Darren, nerveusement. « Charlene, » clarifia-t-il quand Chris s'arrêta au milieu de sa diatribe pour le fixer, les yeux douteux. « C'est l'une de mes meilleurs amis depuis des années. Rien ne s'est jamais passé entre nous, pas même un baiser quand on était bourrés ou un truc du genre… »

Chris sentit ses genoux faiblir, il s'écroula donc sur le canapé, laissant sa tête tomber dans ses mains. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? »

« Je _te_ veux, tout simplement, » répondit Darren, si sincèrement que Chris dut lever les yeux de stupéfaction. « Et je sais que ça sonne putain de ringard et que j'ai peut-être pris mon temps pour m'en rendre compte. J'ai tout merdé plus d'une fois mais je… Chris, je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai eu plusieurs relations avant et certaines étaient géniales et d'autres non, mais… Aucune n'est comparable à ce que j'ai avec toi. On est coloc' et amis et, bordel, j'espère qu'un jour on pourra être plus. Mais je comprends totalement si tu n'es pas prêt à être avec moi ou si tu es en colère parce que je suis un connard et je… »

Chris grogna et cacha son visage dans ses mains à nouveau. « Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de parler ? »

« Non. Si ! Je peux arrêter. Je peux arrêter maintenant, » dit Darren d'un souffle, puis fit un geste comme s'il zippait sa bouche pour la fermer.

Chris fut silencieux pendant un si long moment que Darren commença à paniquer, mais il leva enfin les yeux et ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler. « J'ai… J'ai peur. »

Darren se déplaça avec précaution vers le canapé et s'assit à côté de lui. Il posa une main sur le genou de Chris et le serra en signe de soutien.

« A ce point, je pensais être habitué à la douleur physique, mais… Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce genre de douleur qui détruit ton cœur et te fait mal partout. » Chris n'arrivait pas à regarder Darren dans les yeux et la chaleur de sa main était presque brûlante à travers son pantalon. « Et je suis juste… Je ne serai jamais le garçon parfait pour quelqu'un. Je ne serai jamais le premier choix de quelqu'un ou… » Chris s'arrêta quand Darren prétendit frénétiquement qu'il voulait dézipper ses lèvres. Il eut un petit rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Darren le regarda, les yeux suppliants, et, roulant des yeux, faisant couler une seule larme sur sa joue, Chris fit un geste devant les lèvres de Darren avec son index et son pouce, comme s'il les dézippait.

« Merci. » Darren attrapa la main de Chris avant qu'il ne la retire et l'emprisonna entre les siennes. « Chris, je… Ecoute, je suis un idiot la plupart du temps et je ne prends rien au sérieux et apparemment je suis l'enculé le plus aveugle qui ait jamais existé dans tout l'univers, mais… » Darren se décala un peu pour être plus proche de Chris, jusqu'à ce que leurs cuisses se collent ensemble. « Tu es sans aucun doute le type le plus génial que j'ai jamais rencontré et si jamais tu es le second, troisième, ou dernier choix de quelqu'un, c'est que ce quelqu'un est encore plus con que moi. »

Chris rit doucement, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, et parce que Darren était tellement adorable qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre chose à faire.

« Et je ne peux pas te dire ce qui va arriver dans une semaine, un mois ou un an. » Darren leva la main de Chris vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa gentiment. « Mais si tu veux prendre cette chance avec moi, peut-être qu'on peut le découvrir ensemble… »

Chris hésita un peu au début, mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que les mots de Darren l'avaient complètement fait fondre, alors il abandonna enfin et s'approcha pour réclamer les lèvres de Darren et un nouveau baiser. C'était lent et doux et tellement, tellement prudent au début, mais dès qu'ils réalisèrent tous les deux qu'ils le voulaient avec la même intensité, le baiser devint plus profond et passionné, les doigts se perdant dans les cheveux et les chemises étant empoignées fermement.

D'une certaine façon, ils finirent par s'allonger ensemble sur le canapé, se câlinant. La télévision continuait de fonctionner en arrière-plan et l'ordinateur portable de Chris était complètement abandonné, mais tout ce qui importait à leur yeux à l'instant présent était la façon dont leurs cœurs semblaient battre à l'unisson, les berçant tous les deux jusqu'au sommeil.

* * *

* Le texte original contenait un jeu de mot intraduisible en français, donc j'ai dû m'arranger autrement ! J'en suis pas fière, il n'est pas terrible.

Je suis désolée, mais vous avez dû remarquer que je ne réponds plus aux reviews, et je ne le ferais sûrement plus, pour manque de temps. Merci d'en laisser, tout de même, ça me fait super plaisir, et à l'auteur aussi :)

A jeudi prochain, Mizu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Chris fut réveillé par des doigts traçant des lignes sur son visage, attentivement, doucement, délicatement. Se sentant paresseux et endormi, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit Darren au-dessus de lui, souriant. Il le regardait amoureusement et Chris ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

« Bonjour, » marmonna Darren, son pouce effleurant l'un des sourcils de Chris et descendant sur son nez.

« Salut, » dit Chris, rougissant légèrement. Il n'était pas habitué à toute cette attention, à avoir quelqu'un le regardant si intensément, si près.

Le doigt de Darren suivit son chemin, décrivant désormais le contour des lèvres de Chris, envoyant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale du plus jeune. « Je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point j'aime dormir avec toi… »

Le cœur de Chris se mit à battre plus rapidement. « Non. Non, tu ne m'as jamais dit. »

« Eh bien, c'est vrai. » Darren sourit largement. Son doigt se déplaça sur le contour de la mâchoire de Chris. « Mais je n'arrive pas à me décider sur la partie que je préfère. »

Chris ronronna, essayant de se concentrer à la fois sur la voix de Darren et sur le léger contact, sentant sa peau désirer plus.

« J'aime m'endormir à côté de toi. J'aime dormir dans tes bras. » Darren remonta sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse emmêler ses doigts dans les cheveux de Chris. « Et j'aime me réveiller avec toi, aussi. »

Chris prit en coupe la joue de Darren et ce dernier se blottit immédiatement contre la paume de sa main. Ses boucles étaient comme toujours hors de contrôle quand il se réveillait le matin et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Mais ce matin, il semblait un million de fois plus beau, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible.

« Je ne fais jamais de cauchemars quand je dors avec toi…, » murmura Chris, plus pour lui-même, d'un ton surpris. Il cligna des yeux. Il n'avait jamais réalisé avant. Il s'était habitué à faire des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits, mais quand Darren dormait avec lui, même s'ils s'endormaient accidentellement côte à côte sur le canapé pendant qu'ils regardaient un film, ses rêves étaient inoffensifs. « Darren… Je ne fais pas de cauchemars quand je dors avec toi. »

Le sourire de Darren était énorme. « Tu réalises _bien_ que tu me donnes une meilleure excuse pour dormir avec toi tous les soirs, hein ? »

Chris gloussa, glissant sa main dans la nuque de Darren pour l'attirer dans un baiser. Ils bougèrent lentement, mais avec bien plus de certitude que la veille, laissant leurs lèvres se familiariser à nouveau ensemble, effleurant leurs nez quand ils changèrent l'angle de leurs têtes, la barbe naissante de Darren éraflant son menton de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait la première fois.

Chris s'écarta doucement, regardant Darren avec une expression choquée sur le visage. « Oh mon Dieu, je ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi tu étais si heureux hier soir ! »

Ce fut au tour de Darren de glousser de bon cœur. Il caressa les pommettes de Chris de la jointure de ses doigts, ses yeux brillant d'un nouveau genre d'excitation. « Eh bien, on avait manifestement à s'inquiéter de choses plus importantes… »

« _Darren_. » Chris fronça les sourcils et le repoussa un peu plus. « Allez, dis-moi. »

Darren s'assit sur le canapé, de l'énergie vibrant le long de son corps avec encore plus d'intensité que d'habitude, bondissant sur place légèrement. « Tu ne vas pas le croire ! Putain, Chris, j'aurai trop voulu que tu sois là pour voir ça ! »

Chris s'assit à son tour, le regardant attentivement.

« Alors, je jouais comme je le fais tout le temps, mais hier j'étais en quelque sorte d'humeur Disney parce que, merde, qui _n'est pas_ parfois d'humeur Disney, hein ? Alors j'ai joué plein de chansons de dessins animés, » expliqua Darren, et ses lèvres s'élargirent dans un sourire de plus en plus grand. « Et, putain, j'ai tout déchiré avec _Partir là-bas_, vieux, j'ai tout déchiré… »

« Comme toujours, Darren, » rit Chris, posant sa main sur le genou de l'autre homme, et ça faisait tellement de bien. Tellement bizarre, mais tellement naturel, en même temps, de pouvoir faire ça.

« Quand j'ai fini, je me suis assis un moment à une table pour boire une bière et décompresser et puis ce type est arrivé et m'a donné sa carte… Attend, je crois que je l'ai là. » Darren se mit à fouiller dans les poches arrières de son jean jusqu'à ce qu'il en sorte une carte de visite. « Et il travaille pour les studios Disney, merde ! »

Les yeux de Chris étaient tellement écarquillés qu'ils étaient prêts à sortir de son crâne. « Oh mon… »

« Attend ! C'est pas fini ! » le coupa Darren, extasié. « Il m'a dit qu'il avait vraiment aimé ce que j'avais fait et qu'il faisait partie d'un projet pour un nouveau film et qu'ils recherchaient quelqu'un d'original et de talentueux pour l'un de leurs personnages secondaires… »

« T'es sérieux ? » Chris était sur le point de péter un plomb, sa voix devenant incroyablement aiguë faisant office d'indication.

« Sérieux comme une putain d'attaque cardiaque ! » Darren tremblait légèrement sur place, à peine capable de retenir son envie de sautiller tout autour de l'appartement. « Chris, je suis original et talentueux ! »

« Oh mon Dieu, oui, tu l'es ! » Chris se leva à son tour et attira immédiatement Darren contre lui.

« Je dois aller à son bureau Lundi pour une audition formelle, mais il a dit que j'étais la meilleure personne qu'il avait vu depuis un moment ! » Les doigts de Darren s'enfonçaient dans le bas du dos de Chris. Il recula de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir regarder l'autre garçon dans les yeux. « Je ne suis pas bon qu'à faire du porno, après tout ! »

Chris n'eut pas d'autre choix que rire.

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup de choses effrayantes chez Ashley, comme le fait qu'elle parlait à son chat comme s'il était un véritable humain, demandant parfois à l'animal indifférent ce qu'elle devrait porter ou quel livre elle devrait lire. Elle pouvait aussi réciter par cœur toutes les répliques de chaque épisode de Bob l'éponge, et elle avait d'une certaine manière assimiler le Chinois rien qu'en lisant le menu des plats à emporter. Mais la chose la plus flippante était sans aucun doute ce qui était arrivé plus tard ce jour-même, dès que Chris entra dans Caffeine Fix.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite ! » cria-t-elle, plissant les yeux. Chris se tint là, paralysé et les yeux écarquillés, sentant le regard de tous les clients sur lui tandis que son amie avançait vers lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » demanda Chris, un peu gêné.

Ashley resta silencieuse pendant un très long moment, le fixant simplement du regard, avant de le pointer d'un doigt accusateur. « Toi et Darren vous êtes encore embrassés. »

Chris haleta, incrédule. « Comment est-ce que tu fais _ça_, bon sang ? »

« Dis-moi simplement que je n'ai aucune raison d'aller le frapper en pleine figure, » répondit sévèrement Ashley.

« Oh, Ashley, s'il-te-plaît, ne…, » commença à dire Chris, roulant des yeux, mais la porte s'ouvrit alors derrière lui et Darren se rua dans le café.

« Te voilà enfin ! » s'exclama Darren, souriant, légèrement essoufflé. « Tu as fait tomber tes clés dans la voiture, idiot, » ajouta-t-il, secouant les clés de Chris devant lui.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir pour ça ! J'aurais pu passer les prendre plus tard. » Chris sourit et tendit la main pour les prendre, mais Darren les cacha derrière son dos.

« Ouai, mais j'ai oublié quelque chose aussi, et j'en ai besoin, en quelque sorte…, » répondit Darren.

Chris sembla confus. Il chercha dans ses poches, se demandant de quoi diable parlait Darren. « Quoi ? »

« Ça. » Darren prit la nuque de Chris entre ses mains et l'attira plus près de lui pour un rapide mais non pas moins doux baiser. « Voilà. Maintenant je peux affronter le reste de ma journée… »

Rougissant légèrement, Chris essaya de paraître nonchalant, mais échoua terriblement. Il était conscient à cent pourcent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, que le café était plutôt bondé, et qu'Ashley les fixait dans ce qui semblait être un mélange de joie et de choc. « Ok, alors… »

« A ce soir ? » murmura Darren, entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble pendant quelques secondes.

Chris hocha la tête, se sentant comme s'il flottait sur des nuages tout doux. « A ce soir. »

« Génial. » Darren arracha enfin ses yeux du visage de Chris et adressa un regard à Ashley pour la première fois. « A plus, Ash ! »

« Je… Au revoir, Darren, » marmonna-t-elle, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire ou faire.

Chris le regarda fixement tandis qu'il partait dans son horrible voiture jaune pendant un moment avant qu'Ashley ne claque des doigts devant ses yeux pour le sortir de sa transe.

« Tu me dois beaucoup d'explications et j'espère que ça viendra avec des images et un documentaire, » dit-elle, puis fit une pause, pensive pendant un instant. « Oh, wow, vous allez avoir une vie sexuelle fantastique, tous les deux… »

Chris se sentit rougir comme une écolière timide. « Je savais que le jour où je regretterai d'être ton ami arriverai… »

« Ouai, bien sûr, et où est-ce que tu vas trouver quelqu'un qui est plus heureuse quand c'est toi qui dégotte une queue et pas elle ? »

Chris ignora sa gêne et prétendit qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'enterrer six pieds sous terre.

« Chris ! » Ashley le suivit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le comptoir. « Parle-moi ! Dis-moi tout ! »

« Pas tant que tu continueras à être une telle perverse, » chantonna Chris. Il enfila son tablier et se tourna vers elle pour lui adresser un sourire presque suffisant.

Elle lui donna une fessée avant de s'éloigner pour accueillir le prochain client. « Tu ne t'en tireras pas sans m'avoir donné tous les détails cochons, Colfer. Tu seras à moi et à moi toute seule pendant la pause de midi. »

Chris n'arrivait pas à arrêter de sourire. Il roula simplement des yeux et se mit au travail, une bulle de joie flottant tout autour de lui, et il était impatient de rentrer à la maison.

De rentrer vers Darren.

* * *

Le soir, Chris eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte avant que Darren ne l'attrape par le bras et l'attire dans l'appartement, leurs lèvres s'écrasant immédiatement ensemble.

« Salut, » marmonna Darren, ne se préoccupant même pas de briser le baiser pour parler.

Chris sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Salut. »

Il pouvait sans aucun doute s'habituer à ce genre de salutation tous les jours.

* * *

Même quand ils allaient au lit séparément, Chris se réveillerait toujours chaque matin accompagné d'une tignasse de cheveux bouclés et ébouriffés juste devant ses yeux, et le souffle doux d'une respiration heurtant son cou où Darren cachait son visage pour dormir.

Il ne se réveilla pas criant au milieu de la nuit à cause d'un mauvais rêve, pas une seule fois. Pas quand Darren était là.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre auparavant.

* * *

Le lundi matin, Darren était une boule de nerfs et d'énergie. Il sautillait partout dans l'appartement sans s'arrêter, comme un pétard allumé. Chris ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être excité, mais il garda tout de même la cafetière loin de lui : il n'avait absolument pas besoin d'ajouter de la caféine à son état.

« Darren, assis-toi et viens manger ton petit-déjeuner ! » appela Chris depuis la cuisine tandis qu'il déposait une pile de pancakes dans une assiette.

« Je suis trop nerveux pour pouvoir manger ! » répondit Darren en grimpant sur la table basse.

« Eh bien, tu ne sais pas combien de temps ce casting va durer, donc tu dois manger, » insista Chris, versant un peu de jus d'orange dans un verre et adressant un regard acerbe à l'autre garçon. « Allez ! »

« Oui, maman. » Darren roula des yeux mais s'exécuta et Chris le frappa sur le bras quand il fut suffisamment proche de lui. « J'aurai aimé que tu puisses venir avec moi. Je me sens toujours beaucoup mieux quand je t'ai avec moi… »

Chris lui adressa un sourire triste. « Je sais. Je suis désolé. J'ai essayé de changer mon service au travail, mais personne ne pouvait me remplacer. »

« C'est bon. » Darren fourra un morceau de pancake dans sa bouche et mâcha, pensif. « Tu dois juste me donner un gros bisou de bonne chance avant que je parte. »

Chris soupira, essayant de retenir son sourire. « Tu veux juste une excuse pour me bécoter. »

« Non. » Il but une gorgée de jus d'orange et avala un autre morceau de pancake avant de repousser son assiette. « J'ai fini. »

« Non, pas du tout. » Chris leva un sourcil.

« S'il-te-plaît, Chris, je crois que je vais vomir, » gémit Darren. « Et si je m'emballais pour rien ? »

Chris posa sa propre assiette et attrapa la main de Darren à la place. Il la serra doucement. « Tu es incroyable, Darren. Ce ne sera pas pour rien. »

Darren fit la moue misérablement. « Mais si ça l'était ? »

Chris se déplaça de quelques centimètres pour être assis juste aux côtés de Darren, leurs cuisses et leurs épaules pressées ensemble. Il inclina sa tête vers la tempe de l'autre garçon. « Tu seras toujours incroyable. Et si ce n'est pas ça qui te fait percer dans le métier, alors c'est parce que quelque chose d'encore meilleur t'attend. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand et bien meilleur. Alors, ne te laisse pas abattre, d'accord ? » Il embrassa la joue de Darren, faisant étaler un énorme sourire sur son visage. « Mais j'ai confiance en toi. Je pense que tu vas être génial aujourd'hui. »

Darren sembla se détendre un peu et tourna sa tête juste assez pour donner à Chris un baiser rapide sur les lèvres. « Merci. »

« De rien. » Chris sourit à son tour. « Si tu as fini de manger, alors tu devrais commencer à te préparer. Tu ne veux pas être en retard. »

« Oui. » Darren hocha la tête et, après une dernière gorgée de jus d'orange, il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Chris souriait toujours quand il finit son petit-déjeuner et empila la vaisselle sale pour la mettre dans l'évier. Il devait commencer à se préparer pour le travail, lui aussi, il alla donc dans sa chambre pour trouver quelque chose à mettre pour la journée. Il devait vraiment faire une machine, rapidement…

Darren apparut à la porte de la chambre de Chris, portant deux chemises dans ses mains pour que Chris les voie.

« Chris, si tu devais porter l'une de ces chemises pour une audition chez Disney, tu porterais laquelle ? » demanda Darren. Il avait une serviette attachée autour de taille et ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et…

Chris se serait étranglé avec sa propre salive à cause de toute cette belle peau exposée devant lui, mais ses yeux étaient trop occupés à se focaliser sur le visage de Darren pour se balader sur son corps. « Darren… »

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il impatiemment.

« Est-ce que tu as prévu de te raser avant de t'habiller ? » marmonna Chris. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où Darren s'était rasé, et les poils couvrant son visage commençaient à vivre leur propre vie.

Darren fronça les sourcils. « Je croyais que tu aimais ma barbe comme ça, tu sais, naissante. »

« Tu ne peux pas appeler ça une barbe naissante, » répondit Chris. « C'était naissante il y a deux semaines. Maintenant, c'est une vraie barbe. »

« Je n'aime pas me raser. Mon visage me pique après. » Darren se gratta le menton comme pour appuyer ses propos.

« Peut-être que tu ne fais pas assez attention. » Chris effleura le bout de ses doigts le long de la mâchoire de Darren. « Je pense que ce serait mieux si tu t'en débarrassais pour ton audition. Tu peux la laisser repousser après »

« Mais mes sourcils se sentent seuls quand je me rase. » Darren fit la moue.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles la moitié du temps, » soupira Chris, attrapant le poignet de Darren et le ramenant dans la salle de bain. « Allez. Tu veux vraiment rencontrer les gens les plus importants des studios Disney en ressemblant à ce type qui dort devant la banque ? »

« Oh, ce gars a une barbe trop classe. Elle est tellement longue. Je te parie qu'il peut faire des tresses…, » marmonna Darren, perdu dans ses pensées. La salle de bain était beaucoup trop petite pour deux personnes, alors ils finirent écrasés contre le meuble de bain.

« Je ne t'embrasserai plus jamais si tu portes une barbe aussi horrible, » dit Chris, fourrant un nouveau rasoir dans les mains de Darren. « J'ai déjà fini avec un peu de rougeur après… »

« S'il-te-plaît, ne m'obliges pas à faire ça. » Darren fit encore plus la moue. « Ma peau devient toute rouge et irritée. Ça sera pire… »

Chris soupira et tapota le bord du lavabo. « Ok, monte, allez. »

« Quoi ? »

« Monte simplement, ok ? »

Darren obéit et s'assit sur le bord du meuble. Chris se tint entre ses jambes et ouvrit le placard, cherchant de la mousse à raser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Darren, ses yeux mordorés écarquillés en voyant Chris étaler la mousse blanche sur son visage.

« Je te rase, » répondit Chris, comme s'il le faisait tous les jours. « Je dois faire très attention à chaque fois que je me rase, parce que ma peau s'irrite très facilement, alors je sais exactement comment éviter ça… »

Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment intime à laisser Chris faire ça, et Darren resta assis très immobile pendant un moment, les yeux fermés, appréciant la délicieuse sensation d'être dorloté. Les mains de Chris étaient incroyables sur sa peau et ils étaient tellement proches qu'ils inspiraient et expiraient pratiquement le même oxygène.

« Tu me fais me sentir si calme…, » murmura Darren, sentant son corps reposé et détendu.

Chris sourit d'un air suffisant. « Drôle de chose à dire quand je tiens un rasoir contre ton visage. »

Darren le regarda intensément. « Tu sais ce que je voulais dire. »

Chris lui rendit son regard, complètement sérieux désormais. « Oui. »

Pendant quelques minutes, ils furent silencieux. La peau de Darren était chaude et Chris voulait parcourir de ses doigts toute la surface de son visage. Il voulait se familiariser avec les contours de sa clavicule et de son torse, voulait tracer des cercles autour de son nombril, voulait trouver tous les endroits où il était chatouilleux. Mais, à la place, il réussit à rester concentrer et à raser Darren lentement et avec précaution.

Darren, de l'autre côté, n'était pas quelqu'un né pour rester immobile aussi longtemps. Au début, il était content d'être assis simplement tout proche de Chris, mais il finit par s'agiter par la suite et commença à balancer ses jambes, fredonnant doucement. Chris le réprimanda et lui dit de ne pas bouger, mais ça ne servait à rien. Darren s'ennuyait.

« Darren, arrête ! » dit Chris, mi-impatient, mi-amusé.

« Tu ne peux pas me demander de rester assis aussi longtemps ! C'est bientôt fini ? » gémit-il.

« Ça fait moins de dix minutes. Ne fais pas l'enfant. J'ai bientôt fini. » Chris posa un doigt sur le menton de Darren pour incliner sa tête sur le côté afin d'avoir un meilleur angle.

« C'est quand, bientôt ? » demanda Darren.

Chris rit doucement. « Juste… bientôt. »

Darren fronça les sourcils, mais il attrapa alors un peu de mousse à raser et macula le nez de Chris avec.

« Darren ! »

Un sourire espiègle s'étalait sur le visage de Darren. « Oui ? »

Chris soupira et essuya son nez. « Tu es tellement bête… »

« Et maintenant ? » Darren mordit sa lèvre et déposa un peu plus de mousse blanche sur le nez de Chris, faisant des pois sur son front et ses joues.

« Oh mon Dieu, Darren, tu es un cas désespéré. » Chris rit malgré lui. Il était… heureux. Comment ne pouvait-il pas rire ? « Si tu n'arrêtes pas de faire l'idiot, on n'aura jamais fini. »

« Génial. On ne peut pas rester à la maison et s'embrasser toute la journée ? » Darren fit un clin d'œil, séduisant.

« Non. J'ai le travail, et tu as une audition, et je m'en fiche d'à quel point tu es stressé, tu ne la rates pas. » Chris continua de le raser soigneusement tandis qu'il parlait. « Arrête d'essayer de saboter ta propre carrière. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas d'autres options. » Darren haussa les épaules. « On m'a offert une grande carrière dans l'industrie du porno, après tout. »

Chris posa le rasoir quand il termina, riant en même temps. « Et voilà. »

Darren descendit du lavabo et s'examina dans le miroir, attentivement. « Ça ne picote pas du tout… »

« Très bien. » Chris se pencha et embrassa l'arrière de son épaule. « Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, il faut que je me prépare pour le travail… »

Darren tira sur son bras avant qu'il n'ait le temps de reculer de deux pas et l'attira contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pressé contre sa poitrine.

« Merci. »

« De rien, » murmura Chris tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient. « Et, Darren ? »

« Hm ? »

« Met la chemise rouge. Cette couleur te va super bien. » Chris lui donna un dernier baiser rapide avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment tout ceci avait semblé si naturel quand c'était si, si nouveau.

* * *

Peu importe ce qu'il faisait ce jour-là, Chris garda son téléphone dans son champ de vision au cas où Darren lui enverrait un message ou l'appellerai pour lui dire comment s'était passée son audition. Il avait assez bien réussi à cacher son stress devant l'autre garçon, mais dès que Darren eut franchi la porte, le sourire de Chris s'effaça et fut remplacé par un mal de ventre agaçant.

« Pas encore de nouvelles de ton chéri ? » demandait Ashley tous les quarts d'heure, et tout ce que pouvait faire Chris était de secouer la tête et de continuer à travailler.

Il rata quelques boissons et dut les refaire, gagnant quelques regards agacés des clients dont il n'en avait honnêtement rien à faire. Il était convaincu que Darren serait génial à son audition, mais il avait peur d'à quel point Darren pouvait être triste si quelque chose se passait mal. Chris avait plus confiance en Darren qu'en lui-même, c'était certain, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'être stressé puisse ruiner les chances de quelqu'un. Il espérait simplement que Darren serait capable de contrôler son stress.

Chris rendait la monnaie à l'une des clientes quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Darren se rua dans le café. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, et il était essoufflé. Chris pouvait voir la voiture jaune garée dans le coin de la rue, juste en face de l'entrée. On aurait dit que le moteur était encore allumé.

Chris n'eut même pas le temps de réagir avant que Darren se contourne le comptoir et le prenne dans ses bras. Il essaya d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais il était tellement affolé qu'il rata la bouche de Chris et embrassa son menton à la place. Il ne sembla cependant pas s'en soucier, et se mit à mitrailler le visage du garçon de baisers.

« D-Darren, » marmonna Chris, essayant de libérer ses bras coincés dans l'étreinte.

Darren enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Chris. Chris pouvait sentir sa peau s'humidifier et il réalisa que Darren pleurait. Il se figea momentanément, se préparant au pire…

« Je l'ai eu, » murmura Darren d'une voix tremblante. « Je l'ai eu, Chris… »

Chris remonta ses mains pour emmêler ses doigts dans les cheveux de Darren et tira gentiment sur ses boucles pour le forcer à lever le regard. Lorsqu'il le fit, ses yeux mordorés étaient brillants de larmes et il sourirait doucement. Chris éclata de rire de pure joie.

« Oh, Darren, je le savais ! » s'exclama-t-il, oubliant la queue formée par les clients et les regards curieux. « Je le savais ! Félicitations, chéri ! » Il l'embrassa passionnément devant tout le monde et, n'arrivant pas à s'arrêter de rire, ce ne fut pas aussi parfait qu'il l'aurait voulu. « Tu dois tout me raconter ! »

« Je… »

« Non, attends ! On doit sortir et fêter ça ! » Chris était en extase et il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait commencé à sautiller. « Je dois t'emmener fêter ça, oui ! »

Darren rit tandis qu'il essuyait ses larmes. « Chris, tu n'es pas obligé… »

« J'en ai envie ! » Chris se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. « Nous allons dîner au restaurant ce soir et… »

« Je déteste interrompre ce magnifique spectacle, les tourtereaux, » dit Ashley, se tenant à côté d'eux. « Mais je vais vous demander de péter un plomb ailleurs avant qu'on ne soit tous virés. »

Chris n'accorda pas un seul regard aux clients ou à ses collègues. Il attrapa les mains de Darren et le guida à une table vide dans un coin. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Darren le devança. Il souriait timidement, et ses yeux étaient encore si brillants et excités que Chris ne pouvait pas détourner le regard.

« Est-ce que tu viens de me proposer un rendez-vous ? » marmonna Darren, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Chris haleta pendant un moment, nerveusement, avant de réaliser qu'il avait, en effet, tout juste inviter Darren à sortir. « Je… Oui. Oui. Si tu le veux ? »

Le sourire de Darren s'agrandit encore plus, si c'était possible. « Ce doit être le plus beau jour de ma vie. »

Chris serra sa main. « Je veux tout savoir sur ton audition. »

Darren cacha son visage de sa main libre, riant doucement. « Je ne suis pas sûr de me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. Je crois que j'ai joué une chanson à la guitare et après, j'ai lu un bout de script qu'ils m'ont donné mais j'ai juste… Wow. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Chris. »

« Alors… Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? » demanda Chris, ses lèvres encore étirées dans un grand sourire.

« Maintenant, je dois y aller plus tard cette semaine pour signer mon contrat, et ensuite ils m'enverront le script. Ils m'ont dit que j'aurai peut-être un peu de coaching vocal si j'en avais besoin, parce que je dois changer ma voix un peu pour le personnage, mais… » Il se pencha au-dessus de la table pour embrasser rapidement Chris. « Je vais être dans un film de Disney. »

« Tu es une star de Disney, » dit Chris, tendrement. « Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne te donnent ta propre émission, et un téléfilm rempli de chansons ennuyantes dont personne ne pourra s'arrêter de fredonner… »

« Tu as remarqué que tu m'as appelé chéri ? » lâcha Darren, soudainement. Chris cligna des yeux, confus. « Il y a quelques minutes. Tu m'as appelé chéri. »

« Je-Je suis… désolé ? » hésita Chris.

« Ne le sois pas. » Darren prit son visage en coupe amoureusement. « Tu te retiens toujours trop… C'est sympa de te voir oublier que tu es au milieu de ton lieu de travail, et que tu m'appelle comme ça devant tout le monde, et que tu m'embrasses… »

Chris rougit, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Darren souriait toujours. C'était comme s'il ne serait jamais capable d'arrêter de sourire maintenant. « Alors… Où est-ce que mon magnifique petit-ami m'emmène ce soir ? »

Chris sentit les papillons battre des ailes dans son ventre quand Darren utilisa _ce_ mot, et il était certain qu'il aurait flotté jusqu'au ciel rien qu'avec la force de sa joie si la main de Darren ne serrait pas fermement la sienne.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la voix d'Ashley interrompit leur stupéfaction. « Yo, Darren ! Cette chose ridicule que t'appelle ta voiture est en train d'être embarquée par la fourrière ! »

Ils levèrent tous deux les yeux et Chris eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que Darren sauta de son siège et se rua en dehors du café pour essayer de sauver sa voiture.

Ashley apparut à côté de Chris, séchant ses mains avec un chiffon et regardant elle aussi Darren parler à un homme dehors.

« Tu sais que tu ne vas jamais t'ennuyer avec lui, hein ? » commenta-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Mon petit-ami est un imbécile, » soupira Chris, suivant Darren du regard, les yeux rêveurs. Ashley lui jeta un œil, souriant d'un air suffisant. « C'est le plus merveilleux des imbéciles. »

* * *

Cette nuit, ils sortirent dîner et finirent dans un McDonald's, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un premier rendez-vous grandiose et chic. Darren prit un Big Mac et un Happy Meal (_Tu n'as pas besoin d'être un gamin pour vouloir le jouet, Chris_), Chris lui vola quelques frites et ils partagèrent un sundae au chocolat. Ils se tinrent les mains pendant tout le rendez-vous, parlèrent, rirent, et ils furent tout simplement heureux et à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.

Plus tard, ils montèrent dans la voiture de Darren et conduisirent dans LA sans but précis jusqu'à arriver à la plage. L'endroit était désert et un peu frisquet à cause de la brise de la nuit, et ils s'allongèrent côte à côte sur le sable, sachant qu'ils en auraient partout dans leurs vêtements lorsqu'ils se lèveraient, mais n'y prêtant pas attention. Leurs mains étaient entrelacées entre leurs corps, et le ciel était étoilé et magnifique au-dessus d'eux.

« Si tout se passe bien, on pourra avoir un appartement plus grand, » marmonna Darren, les yeux fermés et un sourire paresseux sur le visage.

« J'aime notre appartement, » répondit doucement Chris. « C'était un refuge pour moi quand je ne savais pas où aller. »

« Mais tu n'as plus besoin d'un refuge, » dit Darren. « Je veux que tu aies une maison avec moi. »

Chris se rapprocha rapidement et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Darren, inspirant profondément son parfum enivrant. « C'est déjà une maison. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, appréciant simplement la proximité de l'autre et se touchant lentement et volant des baisers de temps en temps. Le bruit de la mer et le battement de leurs cœurs étaient les seules choses qu'ils pouvaient entendre dans la nuit tranquille.

Chris était presque en train de s'endormir quand Darren parla.

« Chris, bébé ? » Darren attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bourdonnement distrait de son petit-ami. « J'ai du sable dans mon slip. »

Chris commença à être secoué d'un rire silencieux, mais il ne bougea pas et Darren ne l'y obligea pas. L'avoir dans ses bras était quelque chose de trop agréable pour le lâcher, et il ne prêtait attention à rien d'autre.

* * *

Darren dut abandonner certains de ses concerts à cause du temps que son nouveau travail lui prenait. Il ne se sentit pas du tout mal à cette idée, vu combien il était excité à propos du film sur lequel il travaillait. On lui avait demandé d'être le plus impliqué que possible pour bien connaître son personnage, et il apprenait beaucoup à propos de l'industrie de l'animation. Le fait qu'il soit un vrai fan de Disney l'aidait énormément. Des fois, il rentrait à la maison avec son téléphone portable rempli de nouvelles photos de toutes les choses incroyables qu'il trouvait au studio, et il les montrait à Chris sans s'arrêter de sourire, parlant à toute vitesse.

Chris passa la majorité du temps où il était seul à la maison pour écrire. Il sentait enfin qu'il arrivait à quelque chose avec ce script, bien qu'il sache qu'il avait encore besoin de beaucoup de travail. Au moins, ça commençait à ressembler à un véritable script, et non pas un désordre de notes et de corrections.

Il accompagnait aussi Darren à ses trois concerts par semaine qu'il faisait encore. Parfois ils rencontraient quelques-uns de ses amis, parfois il demandait à Ashley de venir, et parfois c'était simplement eux seuls, tous les deux. Le reste de la semaine, ils restaient à la maison, se détendant et commandant de la nourriture à emporter, tous les deux trop fatigués pour essayer de s'aventurer dans une autre quête culinaire, particulièrement après que Darren ait essayé de surprendre Chris avec un dîner romantique, finissant seulement par brûler les maniques.

Ils dormaient ensemble toutes les nuits, et ils savaient tous deux que cela devenait de plus en plus dur (jeu de mot voulu) d'ignorer leurs érections qui suppliaient d'être pressées l'une contre l'autre. Mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas aller trop vite, alors ils prétendaient que rien ne s'était passé, et ils prenaient des douches plus longues que d'habitude par la suite (froide, majoritairement).

Mais ils étaient heureux, le plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Darren souriait, chantait, et sautillait partout encore plus que d'habitude, et Chris se surprit à se sentir détendu et sans peur. Il embrassait son petit-ami quand il en avait envie. Il tenait sa main quand il en avait envie. Il se blottissait contre la chaleur de son cou quand il en avait envie. Il vivait la vie qu'on lui avait refusée pendant bien trop longtemps.

Dans leur petit monde parfait, ils avaient tout.

* * *

Mes chers concitoyens Klainers, avez-vous vu cette incroyable semaine de spoilers (et la sortie du photoshoot de Chris pour Icon pour les Colferettes) ? Wowowowow.

Ahem, c'était mon moment de fangirling. Et Glee est de retour cette nuit, enfin :)

L'auteur, LauGS, voudrait vous remercier de lire, soutenir, aimer cette fic, et vous envoie tout son amour ! Et moi, je vous remercie de laisser des reviews, même si leur nombre décroit :( (Mais je comprends, les vacances, c'est fini...) Ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui n'en laissent pas mais qui mettent en favoris et/ou suivent ABITC !

Mizu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Ce ne fut que quelques semaines plus tard que l'insécurité de Chris refit surface.

Darren était assis à côté de lui sur le canapé, lisant un magazine, et Chris discutait sur Skype avec Hannah, son ordinateur sur ses genoux. Il l'appelait tous les deux-trois jours, mais s'assurait qu'ils se voyaient à la caméra au moins une fois par semaine. C'était agréable de se voir l'un l'autre et, même si l'image se figeait de temps en temps, Chris aimait prétendre qu'il était dans la même pièce que sa sœur, au lieu de la voir au travers d'un écran d'ordinateur.

Ils venaient tout juste de parler d'un film qu'ils avaient vu tous les deux récemment quand Hannah lâcha la question.

« Alors, est-ce que tu viens pour mon anniversaire le weekend prochain ? Maman a dit qu'elle me donnerait tout ce que je veux, mais je veux juste te voir. »

Darren put sentir Chris se tendre à côté de lui, et il était sur le point de prendre sa main quand l'image d'Hannah se transforma en la mère de Chris, semblant inquiète.

« Christopher, » dit-elle, incapable de cacher sa tristesse. « Tu n'as pas à venir. On comprend. Nous pouvons l'emmener à LA le weekend après son anniversaire pour qu'elle puisse te voir, de cette manière tu n'auras pas à venir à Clovis. »

Chris déglutit et regarda Darren avec hésitation. Il savait que sa mère ne pouvait pas voir son petit-ami, et elle devait probablement se demander ce qu'il regardait. Darren serra sa main pour le réconforter, comme s'il essayait de dire qu'il était là, peu importe sa décision.

Chris pensa à Hannah, sa petite sœur, la fille qui viendrait toujours en premier, s'était-il promis. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une éternité et elle lui manquait énormément. Il sentit une boule dans sa gorge et, avant de s'en rendre compte, il se retourna vers la caméra et hocha la tête.

« Je serai là, » dit-il, essayant de ne pas s'étrangler sur ses propres mots. « Je viendrai à Clovis pour l'anniversaire d'Hannah. »

Karyn Colfer n'eut même pas le temps de répondre avant que Darren ne se penche vers Chris pour être dans le champ de la caméra à son tour, et il sourit à la mère de son petit-ami.

« Bonjour, Mrs. Colfer ! » Il agita sa main. « J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, mais j'aimerais être là pour l'anniversaire d'Hannah, moi aussi ! Je conduirai avec Chris, et peut-être que je peux rester pour la fête ? »

L'amour que Chris portait à Darren menaça de déborder de son cœur, mais il réussit à se retenir et se calma en serrant la main de son petit-ami à la place, au moins tant que sa mère les regardait.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans lui.

* * *

Darren demanda à avoir son weekend de libre au bar et au café où il jouait tous les samedis et les dimanches et, le vendredi après-midi, dès que Chris eut fini son service à Caffeine Fix, ils partirent pour Clovis.

Pendant les quarante premières minutes et quelques, le trajet fut agréable. Ils écoutèrent de la musique et discutèrent de leur journée tout en buvant du café et en mangeant des bagels qu'Ashley avait emballés pour eux au café. Mais alors que les kilomètres entre eux et Clovis commençaient à diminuer, Chris devint de plus en plus silencieux.

Darren prit sa main, la serrant sans quitter la route des yeux. « Ça va ? »

« Fatigué, c'est tout, mais j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ma famille, » dit Chris avec un faux enthousiasme.

Darren soupira et lui sourit tristement pendant une seconde. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. »

Chris déglutit, nerveusement, et ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Il laissa son regard errer, regardant le ciel ensoleillé, les voitures tout autour d'eux, et la vue devenant de plus en plus désertique à chaque kilomètre qu'ils parcouraient en s'éloignant de LA.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je vais trouver là-bas et ça me fait peur, en quelque sorte, » confessa enfin Chris. « Je ne veux pas _les_ voir. Et je ne veux pas définitivement pas qu'il me voit avec toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, Darren… »

Darren apporta la main de Chris à ses lèvres pour embrasser la jointure de ses doigts. « Rien ne va arriver, à aucun de nous deux. Ce n'est comme si on allait se promener dans la ville à minuit en cherchant les ennuis. On va juste rester avec ta famille… »

« Tu es habitué à San Francisco et LA et…, » protesta Chris, secoua la tête, mais Darren l'interrompit.

« Peu importe ce à quoi je suis habitué, Chris. Je t'ai promis que je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, et je le pensais. Même si je dois leur rouler dessus avec cette fichue voiture pour les garder loin de toi, je le ferai. » Darren leva son bras quand Chris se mit à s'approcher de lui et le laissa se blottir aussi près que possible, le serrant fermement contre lui. Ce n'était pas une position très confortable pour Chris, mais il ne sembla pas s'en faire.

« Darren ? » marmonna-t-il doucement, son nez chatouillant la peau du cou de Darren.

« Oui ? »

« Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver non plus. »

Darren dut se garer, embrasser Chris et le tenir dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes avant de pouvoir se concentrer sur la route à nouveau.

* * *

Même avec les mots rassurants de son petit-ami, Chris devint vraiment agité quand ils entrèrent dans Clovis et traversèrent son ancienne ville. Il guida Darren, lui indiquant quel chemin prendre, mais il était évident qu'il était distrait et regardait avec méfiance chaque voiture et chaque personne marchant dans la rue, particulièrement quand la nuit commença à tomber.

Ils se garèrent dans l'allée menant à la maison de Chris et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit immédiatement. Hannah sortit en courant, souriant joyeusement, et la voiture n'était même pas complètement garée avant que Chris n'en sorte et ne court vers sa sœur à son tour. Darren sourit en les regardant, coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture après leur avoir laissé leur intimité. Lorsqu'ils eurent sorti leurs sacs des sièges arrière, les parents de Chris avaient rejoint leurs enfants dans un câlin groupé.

Le père de Chris se dirigea enfin vers Darren et tendit sa main pour serrer la sienne. « Salut, Darren. C'est sympa de te revoir. »

« Merci de me recevoir, monsieur, » répondit-il poliment.

« Laissez-moi vous aider avec les bagages. » Tim attrapa le sac de Chris et Darren porta le sien. « Venez, les gars, rentrons à l'intérieur. »

« Oh, oui ! Le dîner est dans le four ! C'est prêt ! » Karyn rit et essuya les larmes de ses yeux, l'un de ses bras toujours enveloppé autour des épaules de Chris. « Oh, Darren, mon chéri ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien, Mrs. Colfer, merci. » Il accepta l'étreinte qu'elle lui proposa, avant de se tourner vers Hannah. « Salut, la miss. »

« Salut, Darren. » Elle lui sourit.

Karyn fit entrer tout le monde à l'intérieur et alla immédiatement dans la cuisine pour surveiller le repas tandis que Tim expliquait à Darren où était la chambre d'ami. L'attention de Chris était de nouveau prise par sa sœur, Darren décida donc de monter à l'étage pour déposer son sac et son étui à guitare dans la chambre qu'il occuperait tout le weekend.

Les Colfer avaient une jolie maison. Elle était simple et accueillante. Darren traversa le couloir, cherchant la chambre dont Tim lui avait parlé. Il s'arrêta pour regarder quelques photos accrochées au mur et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant un petit Chris apparemment jouant dans une pièce de théâtre, dans le rôle de Snoopy. C'était trop mignon.

Il entra dans une chambre qu'il crut être la chambre d'ami, mais réalisa une fois quelques pas fait dans la pièce que cela devait être la chambre de Chris. Il y avait quelques posters de comédies musicales et de films de superhéros sur les murs, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque remplie de romans et de vieux livres scolaires. Un ours en peluche miteux qui était probablement le sien quand il était petit était sur le lit, contre les oreillers. Il y avait une pile de cahiers et de papiers sur un coin du bureau, avec un stylo ouvert sur le dessus. Un livre avec un marque-page à l'intérieur était posé sur sa table de nuit, et il y avait un emplacement vide là où, il supposait, un cadre avec une photo de sa famille devait être. C'était probablement la même qu'il avait dans sa chambre à LA, désormais.

La pièce entière avait l'air de ne pas avoir été touchée depuis un moment et, en même temps, on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait été là mais était parti à la hâte, laissant des choses derrière, non finies, oubliées.

Darren savait que ça avait exactement été cela.

« Tu es perdu ? » demanda une voix douce derrière lui et Darren se retourna pour voir Chris appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je croyais que c'était la chambre d'ami, mais non, » répondit Darren, s'avançant de quelques pas vers son petit-ami. « J'aime tes posters de Harry Potter. »

« J'en étais sûr. » Chris balaya en arrière quelques-unes des boucles de Darren. « Ta chambre est la porte d'à côté. Tu veux que je te montre ? »

« Dans une minute. » Darren s'avança et pressa un rapide et doux baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami. « Tu te sens mieux maintenant qu'on est ici ? »

« Oui, » répondit Chris, soupirant de contentement tandis que Darren entourait ses bras autour de sa taille. Il reposa son front sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon. « Merci d'être venu avec moi. »

« Pas besoin de me remercier. » Darren inclina sa tête pour pouvoir enfouir son nez dans les cheveux de Chris. « Tu penses vraiment que je voulais rester seul dans cet appartement triste et minuscule ? Dans mon grand lit froid ? Pas question. »

Chris rit et embrassa sa mâchoire. « Tu vas devoir dormir seul ici, tu sais. »

« Au moins, on est sous le même toit, » sourit Darren.

« Idiot. » Chris entra dans la pièce et posa son sac sur le lit. « Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre et puis on pourra redescendre. On mange dans quelques minutes. »

Darren prit la main de Chris et le suivit dans la chambre d'à côté. Elle faisait à peu près la même taille que la sienne dans leur appartement, mais n'était pas aussi mal rangée. Le lit semblait confortable et la fenêtre donnait vue sur le jardin. Il y avait une petite armoire et une table de nuit. Darren posa la guitare sur le lit et rangea le sac dans l'armoire.

« C'est très joli, » dit Darren.

« Mes parents ont toujours insisté sur le fait d'avoir une chambre d'ami confortable. Avec la santé d'Hannah, c'est plus facile si notre famille viens passer quelques jours ici avec nous, » expliqua Chris, arrangeant l'édredon sur le lit inutilement.

Avant que Darren ne puisse dire quelque chose, la voix de Karyn s'éleva de l'étage du dessous. « Christopher ! Darren ! Allez vous laver les mains et descendez ! »

La mère de Chris avait préparé du pain de viande, de la purée de pomme de terre et des haricots verts, et l'estomac de Darren gronda quand il s'assit à table et sentit la délicieuse odeur de nourriture. Pendant le dîner, Chris fut celui qui parla le plus, particulièrement car ses parents ne pouvaient s'arrêter de lui poser des questions sur son travail et sa vie de tous les jours. Ils rirent lorsque Chris leur parla d'Ashley et de ses manigances mais pas une fois ils n'évoquèrent le principal sujet tabou : la relation de Chris et Darren. Il était évident qu'ils agissaient différemment ensemble qu'il y a quelques mois quand Tim, Karyn et Hannah les avaient vus pour la dernière fois, mais ils ne dirent rien.

Il y avait de la tourte aux pommes pour le dessert, mais ils décidèrent de la manger dans le salon. Tim aida Karyn à faire la vaisselle et Chris insista pour les aider, mais il n'autorisa pas Darren à faire quoi que ce soit, alors il s'assit dans le salon avec Hannah et parlèrent de son anniversaire prévue pour le lendemain.

Darren devait admettre qu'il se sentait seul et froid sans pouvoir tenir la main de Chris ou agir comme ils le faisaient normalement depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, alors il décida qu'avouer leur relation à Hannah ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

« Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as demandé la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ? » demanda Darren d'un ton confidentiel, se penchant vers elle.

Hannah plissa les yeux pendant un moment, puis hocha la tête.

« Redemande-moi, » sourit Darren.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as autant de films de princesses si tu es un garçon ? »

Il rit et secoua la tête. « Pas celle-là. Essaie encore. »

Hannah fut pensive pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne apparemment de ce dont il parlait. « Est-ce que tu es le petit-ami de Chris ? »

Le sourit de Darren s'agrandit et s'illumina encore plus. « Oui. »

Ça faisait du bien de le dire.

* * *

Lorsque Chris alla au lit cette nuit, souriant après avoir enlacé sa sœur et son père, embrassé la joue de sa mère et volé un petit baiser de Darren quand ils se séparèrent dans le couloir, il ne s'attendit pas à faire des cauchemars, mais ils le frappèrent comme un train à pleine vitesse.

Ils étaient sur les mêmes choses que d'habitude, mais maintenant qu'il était de retour à Clovis avec Darren, ils semblaient encore plus réels. Il pouvait les voir s'introduire dans la maison et faire du mal à sa famille, battant Darren jusqu'à ce que les draps soient couverts de sang. Chris était paralysé dans son propre lit, entendant les cris de douleur et les rires violents, et il ne pouvait bouger pour aider quelqu'un.

Il se réveilla en transpirant, tremblant et pleurant, mais d'une certaine façon il avait évité de crier, ce dont il fut soulagé car réveiller toute la maison était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire. Il essaya de se calmer, respirant profondément et sentant une horrible douleur dans sa poitrine, tenant son oreiller près de lui et se rappelant que rien n'était arrivé et que tout le monde dormait profondément. Mais c'était impossible. Son rythme cardiaque ne voulait pas ralentir et la boule d'angoisse dans sa gorge l'étranglait.

Chris savait exactement ce dont il avait besoin et, quand il fut sûr que ses jambes le supporteraient, il repoussa ses draps, sortit de sa chambre et s'arrêta juste en face de la porte de Darren. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de pousser la porte et d'entrer doucement à l'intérieur de la pièce.

La chambre était sombre. La forme endormie de Darren était à peine illuminée par la lueur du clair de lune entrant par la fenêtre. Il portait son plus vieux t-shirt du Michigan et ses boucles étaient indisciplinées sur le dessus de l'oreiller blanc. Il était allongé sur le côté, faisant face à la porte et, dès qu'il le vit, Chris sentit une envie irrépressible de se glisser dans le lit avec lui.

Il releva les couvertures et se glissa à l'intérieur, essayant de ne pas réveiller son petit-ami, mais dès qu'il essaya de se caler dans les bras de Darren, il sentit l'autre garçon remuer.

« Chris ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

« Chut, rendors-toi, » marmonna Chris, détestant que sa voix sonne encore rauque de ses pleurs.

Cela réveilla Darren complètement. Il bougea pour être presque au-dessus de lui, regardant son petit-ami et essayant de discerner son visage dans la semi-pénombre. Chris pouvait voir ses sourcils froncés d'inquiétude et souhaita être resté dans sa chambre et s'être résigné.

« Bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Darren, doucement. Il prit son visage en coupe dans sa main. « T'as fait un cauchemar ? »

Le fait que Darren sache tout de suite pourquoi Chris était bouleversé était déjà réconfortant. Il s'allongea un peu contre lui et soupira de soulagement, hochant la tête.

« Ça va, » murmura Darren, embrassant son front. « Ça va, Chris. Je suis là. Tu es avec moi. Ce n'était qu'un autre mauvais rêve. »

« Je ne peux plus dormir sans toi maintenant, » renifla Chris misérablement.

Le fantôme d'un sourire apparut sur le visage de Darren. « Alors restes ici avec moi. »

Darren se retourna pour s'allonger sur le dos et Chris se blottit immédiatement contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans la chaleur et le confort de son épaule et de son cou. Les bras de Darren l'enveloppèrent fermement et Chris put sentir ses lèvres sur le haut de sa tête, pressant des baisers silencieux dans ses cheveux. Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent et leurs poitrines s'élevèrent et s'abaissèrent au même rythme que leurs respirations synchronisées.

C'était incroyable à quel point ils étaient connectés, à quel point ils étaient familiarisés avec le corps de l'autre alors qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis longtemps. Mais ce qui était encore plus incroyable, c'était la rapidité avec laquelle Darren arrivait à le calmer, avec simplement quelques mots et quelques caresses.

Darren était d'une certaine manière comme le soleil brillant dans le ciel, au milieu de la tempête que la vie de Chris avait été – et était encore, en quelque sorte. Et Chris voulait absorber cette lumière. Il voulait qu'elle réchauffe ses jours pour toujours, si c'était possible.

* * *

Soupirant de contentement, Chris ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit la caresse des lèvres sur son front, son nez, son menton, les coins de sa bouche. Il fut immédiatement confronté à une vision embrouillée du visage de Darren, très proche du sien, ses boucles longues et ébouriffées chatouillant ses joues.

« Hey, » marmonna Darren quand il remarqua que son petit-ami était réveillé.

« Salut. » Chris passa paresseusement ses bras derrière son cou et se blottit contre lui.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda Darren avec une légère trace d'inquiétude dans la voix qui fit se remémorer à Chris son cauchemar.

« Ouai, je… » Soudainement totalement conscient, il réalisa qu'il avait dormi avec Darren dans la chambre d'ami. Et à en juger par la lumière provenant de la fenêtre, il ne pouvait pas être très tôt. « Quelle heure il est ? »

« Presque onze heures, » répondit Darren, jetant un œil à l'horloge sur la table de nuit. « Tu étais tellement fatiguée que je… »

« Oh mon Dieu. » Chris ferma les yeux. « Je ne dormais jamais plus tard que neuf heures et demi quand je vivais ici ! Ma mère est probablement allée dans ma chambre pour me chercher ! »

Chris s'assit sur le lit, prêt à s'envoler de la pièce, mais Darren posa une main sur sa poitrine et le repoussa sur le matelas.

« Relax, Chris. Tu n'es plus gamin, » dit Darren d'un ton apaisant. « Tu ne devrais pas cacher le fait que tu sors avec quelqu'un… »

« Je ne le _cache_ pas, » répondit Chris, mordillant sa lèvre. « Ça me rend juste nerveux. Tout semble si… si neuf. Si étranger. »

Darren embrassa le bout de son nez. « Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit si tu n'es pas prêt, mais tu dois savoir qu'il n'y a aucun mal pour nous à agir comme un couple ici avec ta famille, dans cette maison, dans cette ville. »

Chris hocha la tête pensivement et Darren se leva, étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

« Je vais prendre une douche, » annonça Darren. « Tu m'attends ou tu veux que je te rejoigne en bas ? »

« Je te verrais en bas, » dit Chris en se levant à son tour. « Je ferai mieux d'aller voir si ma mère a besoin d'aide avec la fête d'anniversaire d'Hannah. »

« Ok. » Darren déposa un dernier baiser, cette fois sur la joue de Chris, avant d'attraper des vêtements propres et d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Chris prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir dans le couloir. Il pouvait entendre du bruit venant de la cuisine en descendant les marches de l'escalier. Il trouva sa mère en train de décorer un gros gâteau au chocolat tandis qu'Hannah était assise au bar, déposant des biscuits apéritifs dans différents bols, fredonnant pour elle-même. Il embrassa le haut de la tête de sa sœur.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Hannah, » sourit-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec adoration. « Merci. Est-ce que tu m'as ramenée un cadeau ? »

Chris gloussa. « Bien sûr. Il est en haut. Je vais aller le chercher dans une minute. » Il se tourna vers sa mère. « Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide, maman ? »

« Non, non, c'est bon… » Elle posa la spatule qu'elle utilisait pour étaler le glaçage sur le cadeau et le regarda interrogativement. Après avoir jeté un rapide regard à Hannah, Karyn baissa le ton. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as dormi dans la chambre de Darren ? »

Chris déglutit. Il devait être reconnaissant envers sa mère pour aller droit dans le vif du sujet. « Je… »

« Darren est le petit-ami de Chris, » dit Hannah et, d'une certaine façon, ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'elle s'était déplacée pour se tenir à côté d'eux. Chris prit légèrement peur.

« Hannah, comment est-ce que tu… ? » marmonna Chris, surpris.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Il m'a dit hier soir. Est-ce que je peux mettre mon nouveau t-shirt pour ma fête aujourd'hui ? »

« Darren t'as dit ? » répéta Chris. Il cligna des yeux. « Je… »

« Bonjour ! » Darren entra dans la cuisine, ses boucles humides et un énorme sourire sur le visage qui faiblit dès qu'il vit que tout le monde le dévisageait. « Hm… »

« Tu as dit à ma sœur pour nous deux ? » demanda Chris, s'étranglant un peu sur ses mots quand il réalisa qu'il venait, en effet, tout juste de confirmer les soupçons de sa mère.

« Je… ouai ? » Darren eut un sourire d'excuse. « Désolé. Je voulais le dire à quelqu'un et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… »

« Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit ? » Karyn haussa un sourcil. « Est-ce tu pensais que nous ne l'accepterions pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama Chris. Il s'appuya contre le bar. « Ecoute, j'ai juste… J'apprends encore à être à l'aise avec moi-même, et maintenant j'ai un petit-ami et ça semble surréaliste… Je n'ai rien dit parce je ne sais pas comment le dire. »

Darren sourit et avança de quelques pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à côté de lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, le rapprochant de lui. Il déposa un baiser rapide sur sa tempe. « Tu peux me laisser le dire pendant ce temps, si tu veux, » taquina-t-il.

Chris rougit, sentant le regard de sa mère et de sa sœur sur eux, mais se sentant extrêmement calme. Comment pouvait-il se sentir autrement s'il était enveloppé de la chaleur de Darren. « Tu dois le dire à mon père, alors. »

Darren déglutit bruyamment et les trois autres rirent.

« Aussi longtemps que tu prendras bien soin de notre fils, tu n'as à t'inquiéter de rien, » dit Karyn, souriant, posant une main sur l'épaule de Darren. « Et de ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent… Tu t'en sors bien. »

« Merci, Mrs. Colfer. J'essaie. » Darren sourit gaiement. « Il prend mieux soin de moi, par contre… »

« Oh, purée, tais-toi. » Chris lui donna malicieusement un coup de coude, mais il était encore très rouge. Il se retourna vers Karyn. « Alors, il n'y a rien avec quoi je peux t'aider, maman ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore mis les tables dans le jardin, si tu veux faire ça, » répondit-elle et Chris se tourna immédiatement vers l'endroit où ils rangeaient les nappes de table. « Et prends ton petit-ami avec toi pour qu'il t'aide à les bouger. »

Chris et Darren échangèrent un regard. Ils aimaient vraiment la façon dont le mot sonnait.

* * *

Darren ne savait pas à quel point la famille de Chris était nombreuse avant qu'il ne les voit tous ensemble à la fête d'Hannah cet après-midi. Il perdit le compte après le cousin numéro dix et arrêta d'essayer de se souvenir des noms de tout le monde, sachant qu'il se planterait dans tous les cas.

Ils semblèrent tous très heureux de voir Chris et certains ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi il était parti, ou même qu'il avait _prévu_ de partir. Darren s'assura de le secourir quand la conversation devenait trop gênante avec de simples excuses comme _hey, je crois que ta mère a besoin de toi_ ou _Hannah veut que tu l'aides pour quelque chose_ ou _est-ce que tu peux me rappeler où sont les toilettes ?_. Chris lui avait souri avec reconnaissance chaque fois.

Il fut présenté à tout le monde comme le colocataire de Chris et Darren essaya d'être solidaire et de ne pas trop coller Chris. Peut-être Chris n'avait-il pas encore avoué son homosexualité à certains membres de sa famille, ou peut-être n'était-il pas à l'aise avec l'idée d'annoncer qu'ils étaient ensemble au milieu d'une fête. En tous les cas, Darren comprit, mais il fut agréablement surpris lorsque, juste après une conversation avec un oncle qui semblait ne jamais se finir, Chris se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de lui et reposa sa tête sur son épaule, passant un bras autour de la taille de Darren pour le rapprocher de lui. Sans pouvoir retenir son sourire, Darren embrassa le haut de sa tête. Ils oublièrent tous les deux un moment qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et ne se préoccupèrent pas de ce que pouvait penser les gens, non plus.

Après un petit moment, Chris fut mis à contribution par son père pour aider au barbecue et Darren se sentit soudain bête à être assis là tout seul, alors il rentra dans la maison pour voir si Karyn avait besoin d'aide en cuisine. Elle était en train de couper quelques ingrédients pour une salade, alors il attrapa un couteau et une planche à découper et commença à l'aider.

Karyn était occupée à parler avec une femme (Darren n'arrivait pas vraiment à se rappeler qui elle était. La tante de Chris ? Une voisine ?) à propos de jardinage mais, après quelques minutes, le téléphone portable de l'autre femme se mit à sonner et elle s'excusa avant de partir. Karyn se tourna vers Darren avec un sourire doux.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de m'aider, chéri. Tu es notre invité, toi aussi, » dit-elle gentiment.

« Oh, c'est bon. J'en ai envie. Chris est occupé et je me sens bête à rester assis tout seul, » répondit-il, lui souriant en retour.

La conversation devint banale pendant un moment (_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait aussi beau temps. J'avais entendu qu'on aurait un peu de pluie ce weekend…_) avant que Darren n'entende Karyn déglutir avec difficulté. Elle posa son couteau et s'appuya contre le plan de travail à côté de lui, regardant Darren intensément.

« Comment va Chris ? Sois honnête avec moi, Darren, » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix basse, probablement pour éviter que quelqu'un n'écoute leur conversation.

« Il va bien. Il mange tous ses repas et… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, » l'interrompit Karyn avec un regard implorant sur le visage.

Darren posa son couteau à son tour et la regarda. La femme semblait inquiète et Darren comprenait. Cela ne pouvait pas être facile de voir son enfant quitter la maison juste parce qu'il n'était plus en sécurité ici. Cela devait être l'une des choses les plus dures qu'un parent devait traverser…

« Bien, je pense, » soupira-t-il. « Il a l'air encore incertain à propos de certaines choses, mais je pense qu'il est plus heureux à LA. »

Karyn hocha la tête. « Est-ce qu'il prend soin de lui ? »

« Oui, » l'assura Darren. Il s'arrêta avant de continuer. « Il… Il a du mal à dormir parfois. Il fait beaucoup de cauchemars. C'est pour ça que je… » Il commença à remuer, nerveux. « Hm… C'est pour ça que je dors avec lui, des fois. C'est pour ça qu'il était avec moi la nuit dernière. Il ne fait pas de cauchemars quand je dors à côté de lui. »

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase quand Karyn l'attira dans ses bras. Darren était presque sûr qu'il avait entendu un léger reniflement tandis qu'il l'enlaçait à son tour, gêné.

« Merci, » murmura-t-elle.

Il s'écarta un peu pour la regarder, confus. « Pour quoi ? »

« Pour être là pour lui d'une manière que ses parents ne peuvent même pas être. » Elle embrassa son front et recula. « Je ne peux pas expliquer à quel point je suis reconnaissante qu'il t'ait, Darren. »

Darren sourit chaleureusement, se retournant vers le plan de travail pour continuer à couper les aliments. « Je crois que je suis encore plus reconnaissant de l'avoir. »

Quand ils s'assirent tous à la grande table en bois qu'ils avaient mis tout à l'heure, Darren garda une place pour Chris à côté de la sienne et sourit largement quand son petit-ami la prit. Il posa sa main sur le genou de Chris, le serra doucement, et ils parlèrent tranquillement l'un à l'autre, ignorant les invités pour quelques minutes, comme s'ils avaient besoin simplement d'être eux-mêmes pendant un petit moment pour recharger leurs batteries.

Il était tard quand les invités commencèrent à partir. Dire au revoir à tout le monde fut encore plus épuisant que le jour entier en lui-même. Hannah monta directement se coucher dès que la dernière personne fut dehors et les parents de Chris allèrent au salon pour se détendre et regarder peut-être un film. Darren suivit Chris à l'étage et dans sa chambre, où ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit.

« J'irai dans ma chambre dans une minute, c'est promis, » dit Darren. « J'ai juste envie d'avoir quelques minutes seul avec toi. »

« C'est bon, idiot, tu n'as pas à partir encore. » Chris embrassa sa joue et soupira, fatigué. « Je suis épuisé. J'ai oublié à quel point c'était fatiguant d'être autour d'autant d'enfants… »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû accepter de laisser tous ces gamins monter sur tes épaules, » murmura Darren d'un ton taquin, cognant leurs épaules ensemble.

« Ugh, ne m'en parle même pas. Mon dos me tue, » répondit Chris, essayant d'atteindre et de masser un nœud dans son dos sans vraiment y arriver. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils voulaient tous monter sur mes épaules… »

« Tu es adorable avec les enfants. » Darren inclina sa tête sur le côté et le fixa amoureusement.

Chris roula des yeux et essaya de se mettre plus à l'aise contre les coussins, mais ne sembla pas se soulager de la douleur qui traversait sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'arqua et grogna.

Darren secoua sa tête de désapprobation. « Retourne toi, allez. »

Chris cligna des yeux de confusion. « Quoi ? »

« Allonge-toi sur le ventre, c'est tout, ok ? » Darren s'agenouilla sur le lit et fit de la place à Chris pour qu'il s'allonge au milieu. « Je vais te faire un massage. »

« Ça a l'air fantastique, ça, tiens… »

« Bien sûr que ça l'est, allez. » Darren tapota le lit et Chris s'exécuta, s'allongeant sur le ventre et reposant son front sur ses bras repliés tandis qu'il étreignait un coussin fermement sous lui. Il s'assit sur l'arrière des cuisses de Chris, se redressant un peu pour ne pas l'écraser et commença à masser le nœud qu'il trouva aisément à la base de son cou.

Chris expira dans un tremblement. « Oh, mince, Darren, t'es vraiment bon à ça… »

« Chut, ne parle pas. Détend-toi, tout simplement, ok ? » marmonna Darren doucement.

Ronronnant de contentement, Chris hocha la tête et laissa son corps se détendre contre le matelas. Darren massa attentivement tous les nœuds dans le dos de Chris et le jeune garçon devint si détendu qu'il ne protesta même pas lorsque Darren suggéra qu'il enlève sa chemise pour le masser mieux.

La peau de Chris était douce et pâle et le souffle de Darren se coupa une seconde, ses doigts se contractant, impatient de savoir ce que cela ferait d'effleurer la courbe de la colonne vertébrale, ses côtes, ses omoplates…

Chris avait une sorte de beauté que Darren n'avait jamais vue dans sa vie auparavant. Elle était presque accablante et cela fit battre son cœur plus vite et son estomac se tordre d'émotions qui menaçaient de l'étrangler de par leur intensité.

Il se pencha pour effleurer un baiser sur la nuque de Chris, le faisant frissonner. « Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu es beau ? »

Chris grogna, incrédule.

« Hé, c'est vrai, » insista Darren tandis que ses mains descendaient le long des côtes de Chris. « Tu as le plus merveilleux _tout_, putain, tes yeux et tes lèvres et tes cheveux sont si épais que je… Putain, je n'arrive même pas à croire que tu veuilles de quelqu'un comme moi… »

Darren put voir comment le rouge s'étala sur tout le cou et les joues de Chris. « C'est toi, celui qui es beau, dans cette relation, monsieur… »

Darren déposa un nouveau baiser, cette fois tout juste au milieu du dos de Chris. « Oh, eh bien, oui, je suis super attirant, je ne dis pas non… »

Chris gloussa à l'entente de cela. « Et super modeste aussi. »

« Ouai. » Darren se redressa. « Ok, arrête de rire ! Tu te tends encore et je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, désolé. » Chris inspira profondément avant de se détendre à nouveau, serrant le coussin plus proche de lui.

Darren continua de le masser jusqu'à ce que ses mains atteignent le bas du dos de Chris, où la douleur devait être plus forte car, dès que Darren trouva le bon rythme et massa le bon endroit, Chris laissa échapper un long gémissement qui atteignit le corps de Darren comme un coup de foudre. Darren était absolument sûr que son petit-ami n'avait aucune idée qu'il produisait des sons aussi délicieux, parce qu'il aurait été mortifié s'il le savait. Darren appliqua un peu plus de pression et ce devait être exactement ce dont Chris avait besoin parce qu'il s'arqua involontairement contre le contact et ses fesses effleurèrent inconsciemment l'entrejambe de Darren… où il était dur.

Le contact les surprit tous les deux. Darren grogna, ses doigts se tendirent contre la peau de Chris et ce dernier se figea.

Après avoir réussi à repousser la merveilleuse sensation qui l'avait traversé, Darren se mit à paniquer. « Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolé. Chris, je ne voulais pas. Je te jure, je n'étais pas… »

« Darren, » dit Chris, essayant de paraître calme, mais sa voix était trop affectée et il échoua. « Ne flippe pas… »

« Mais je ne veux pas que tu crois que je… »

« J'ai aimé. »

Les mots de Chris restèrent suspendus dans l'air pendant un moment tandis que Darren essayait de les enregistrer. « Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr, je… » Chris agrippa le coussin presque violemment. « C'était bon… Je… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu peux le refaire ? »

Darren hésita pendant un moment, comme s'il attendait que Chris lui dise qu'il plaisantait simplement et qu'il ferait mieux de foutre le camp de son corps. Mais lorsque Chris commença à essayer de s'arquer, Darren mordit sa lèvre inférieure et plaqua ses hanches contre les fesses de son petit-ami.

Ils haletèrent et bougèrent ensemble, essayant d'en avoir plus, de s'habituer à cette sensation qui était si nouvelle pour eux. Darren n'était certainement pas vierge et il avait essayé beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, mais, d'une certaine manière, cela, ce n'était pas pareil, et pas seulement parce que c'était avec un garçon au lieu d'une fille. C'était d'un niveau plus profond dans lequel il se sentait différent, et il pensa que cela avait probablement à voir avec le fait que Chris lui fasse sentir une nuance toute nouvelle de choses dont il n'avait jamais même osé rêver.

« Plus ? » demanda-t-il.

« Plus, » confirma Chris.

C'était principalement la curiosité qui les fit essayer d'instaurer un rythme parfait pour eux deux. Ça, et le fait que c'était incroyable. Darren s'accrocha à Chris presque désespérément, se forçant à ne pas aller trop vite, à ne pas ruer les choses, à donner du temps à Chris pour ressentir.

Mais la réalité les retint bien vite. Chris venait juste de ravaler un gémissement quand Darren avait déjeté ses hanches brusquement contre lui, lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas qui ne signifiait qu'une chose : Karyn et Tim montaient les marches pour aller au lit. Ils s'arrêtèrent, paralysés et essayant de ne pas respirer trop fort. Darren serra les dents pour rester silencieux car son entrejambe était délicieusement pressé contre la raie des fesses de Chris, et la tentation de bouger menaçait de dépasser le besoin d'être silencieux.

Ils attendirent avec une boule dans la gorge jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la porte du bout du hall se fermer avant que Darren ne se baisse et essaye d'embrasser le cou de Chris à nouveau.

« Darren, attends…, » implora Chris d'un ton brisé. « Pas maintenant. Pas ici. Mes parents… Ma sœur… Je ne peux pas. »

Darren roula sur le côté et fit face au plafond, souhaitant que son érection disparaisse. Il se tourna vers Chris et vit le regret dans ses yeux. Il prit sa joue en coupe et embrassa le bout de son nez. « On aura plein de temps pour ça quand on le voudra à la maison. Je vais juste aller dans ma chambre et te laisser… »

« Non, s'il-te-plaît, » l'interrompit Chris, ses doigts se refermant autour du poignet de Darren pour le garder en place. « Ne pars pas. Dors avec moi. Je ne veux plus faire de cauchemars… »

Darren sourit doucement, rassurant, et s'avança pour embrasser ses lèvres aussi gentiment que possible. « Bien sûr, chéri. Je vais chercher mon pyjama et je serai de retour. »

« Ok. » Chris lâcha sa main et regarda Darren quitter la pièce. Il entendit ses pas feutrés dans le couloir et le bruit distant qu'il faisait en rassemblant ses affaires dans sa chambre. Une autre porte se ferma, le faisant penser qu'il était parti dans la salle de bain. Quand il entendit la douche couler, il sut qu'il avait raison.

Le cœur de Chris tambourinait encore dans sa poitrine et il se sentait pris de vertige. Les choses étaient arrivées trop vide et il ne savait pas s'il était prêt pour ce qu'elles annonçaient. Il y avait une seule chose dont il était certain, et c'était qu'être avec Darren était une aventure tous les jours, et qu'il en était reconnaissant.

Cela rendait la vie valant la peine d'être vécue.

* * *

La nuit suivante, pendant que Chris se douchait, Darren s'assit à l'extérieur dans le jardin avec sa guitare et regarda les étoiles tandis qu'il jouait des mélodies douces. A LA, c'était un peu difficile d'apprécier le ciel de nuit. Il laissa ses orteils nus s'enfoncer dans l'herbe et s'allongea contre le banc de bois, fredonnant pour lui-même.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? » demanda Chris en sortant de la maison. Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humides. Darren tourna juste son visage pour le regarder et sourit, sans s'arrêter de fredonner. « Ça devient frisquet ici, la nuit. »

« On peut rentrer si tu veux, » répondit Darren.

« Non. Laisse-moi juste… » Chris leva le bras de Darren et se blottit contre son flanc, enfouissant son visage contre le sweat de son petit-ami. « Hm, voilà, c'est mieux. »

Darren soupira de contentement et embrassa le haut de sa tête, inhalant le parfum agréable de son shampooing. « Quelqu'un est câlin ce soir… »

« Tu as été génial ce weekend. Avec mes parents, avec Hannah, avec tout. » Chris se blottit contre son cou. « Je ne peux te remercier assez. »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. » Darren resserra son bras autour de lui. « Je me suis beaucoup amusé aussi. »

« Une part de moi voudrait ne pas partir, mais une autre est impatiente de rentrer à Los Angeles, » dit Chris. « J'aime être avec ma famille, mais je ne peux pas marcher dans la rue en te tenant la main ici. En fait… La plupart du temps, je ne peux même pas marcher dans la rue seul ici, » ajouta-t-il, un peu amer.

« Chut, » roucoula Darren amoureusement. « On a pas besoin de parler de ça maintenant… »

Chris ferma les yeux « Tu as raison. »

Ils furent silencieux, respirant simplement ensemble et admirant la beauté du ciel nocturne, jusqu'à ce qu'une couverture soit soudainement enveloppée autour d'eux par derrière. Ils levèrent les yeux et trouvèrent Karyn se tenant derrière le banc, leur souriant.

« Merci, » dit Darren, s'assurant que la couverture couvrait Chris proprement.

« Ça vous dérange si on joint à vous, les garçons ? » demanda-t-elle. A ce moment, Hannah et Tim sortirent de la maison portant trois boîtes de pizza et un pack de soda. « C'est une belle nuit. »

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Chris, se redressant un peu alors que Darren posait la guitare dans le patio. « Ce sera comme un pique-nique nocturne ! »

Ils déplacèrent l'une des tables qu'ils avaient utilisé la veille pour l'anniversaire d'Hannah et un autre banc, et s'assirent ensemble, mais Chris ne bougea pas, toujours collé à Darren et blottit contre lui, trop à l'aise et heureux pour bouger. Ils mangèrent et parlèrent de tout et de rien et Darren rigola aux mauvaises blagues de Tim et fit glousser Hannah et sourire Karyn. C'était tellement incroyable de voir son petit-ami interagir avec sa famille, comme s'il en avait toujours fait partie. Cela le réchauffa de l'intérieur, comme s'il avait fait la meilleure décision de sa vie en décidant de laisser entrer Darren.

Et, Dieu, il savait que c'était vrai. Darren avait tout rendu un million de fois meilleur. Il était comme une pièce de puzzle qui allait avec sa famille, avec ses matins, avec ses idées, avec ses rythmes.

Darren le regarda quand Tim et Karyn était distrait à parler de quelque chose et Hannah était allée jouer avec les chiens.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu es très silencieux. »

« Oui, je suis juste en train de penser… » Chris fit une pause et les mots suivants le quittèrent dans un souffle doux. « Je t'aime. »

Les yeux de Darren s'écarquillèrent pendant une seconde. C'était une si grande étape pour Chris de dire ces mots, particulièrement quand Darren ne les avait pas dit encore. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il aurait à dire je t'aime en premier. Il croyait que son petit-ami avait besoin de plus de temps pour rassembler son courage et dire quelque chose d'aussi important que ça.

Mais la meilleure partie était à quel point Chris était aussi surpris.

« Je t'aime aussi, » sourit Darren, embrassant le bout de son nez.

On aurait dit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le disaient. Cela semblait si naturel, comme si s'aimer l'un l'autre était quelque chose qu'ils avaient pris pour acquis. Mais ils chérissaient ces mots, et ils chérissaient chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque geste.

Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Chris se sentit incroyablement heureux dans sa ville d'origine. Darren avait réussi à illuminer les ténèbres de ses souvenirs de Clovis et pour ça, Chris l'aimait encore plus.

* * *

Les gens en manque de lemon (léger, mais ça en reste un) sont contents :D ? *Je ne vise personne*

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé Sadie Hawkins ? Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé et j'adore le Blina et le Kadam (friendship, bien sûr), bien que le dernier soit plus surprenant. Je ne m'attendais pas à aimer Adam autant. (Pas de bashing sur les personnages dans les reviews, SVP !) Maintenant, j'ai hâte pour Naked, je veux voir les garçons *coughDarrencough* tomber la chemise :D

Ok, je profite de cette note de fin pour présenter (oui je fais de la pub, désolée) mon prochain OS, qui sera un Klaine (comme d'hab), mais un... Un Klaine plutôt sombre, absolument pas fluffy, ni même romantique pour un sou. Voici quelques extraits :

_C'était comme s'il dormait. Les yeux clos, le visage détendu et paisible, sa poitrine s'élevant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration lente et régulière. Mais il ne dormait pas._

_Il se coupe dans sa phrase, ses yeux tombant sur Kurt et moi, enlacés. Je crois que ses yeux s'écarquillent, mais je n'en suis pas sûr._

_____– _Non, dis-je au bout d'un moment. Je ne sais pas… Je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais vous croyez qu'il peut le deviner ? Il ne m'a jamais dit quoi que ce soit…

_– J'ai l'impression d'être un légume. Comme s'ils m'avaient lobotomisé._

_– Vous devez me prendre pour un minable. Un adolescent complètement perturbé._

Je n'en dis pas plus, je le posterai dans le courant de la semaine.

Mizu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Los Angeles leur donna un accueil frénétique. Darren fut appelé en studio à l'improviste pour enregistrer quelque chose qu'ils avaient sorti de nulle part et Chris décida de passer sa journée à mettre leur appartement en ordre, vu qu'il devrait retourner au travail le lendemain, lui aussi. Puis, il utilisa le plus de temps possible pour écrire, avant que Darren ne revienne pour le dîner, portant un sac de leur restaurant à emporter préféré.

Ils allèrent au lit tôt, souhaitant être bien reposés avant de reprendre vraiment leur routine.

Chris se réveilla lorsque le réveil sonna et étendit un bras pour l'atteindre et l'éteindre, encore bien endormi et fermement enveloppé dans les bras de son petit-ami. Darren était derrière lui et Chris pouvait sentir les boucles noires chatouiller sa nuque. Lorsque la pièce fut à nouveau silencieuse, Chris se tourna à sa place. Ce fut là qu'il remarqua que Darren était dur contre le bas de son dos.

Chris était à moitié dur aussi, bien sûr. C'était le matin, il dormait avec un homme très attirant, et il était seulement humain. Une partie de lui voulait se presser contre son petit-ami tandis que l'autre voulait laisser l'eau froide de la douche prendre en charge son problème.

Darren gémit dans son sommeil et bougea pour se rapprocher et se frotter contre ses fesses. Chris mordit sa lèvre, ne sachant pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Les bras de Darren se resserrèrent autour de sa taille et ses lèvres effleurèrent son cou. Chris déglutit nerveusement.

« _Chris_, » grogna Darren, commençant à bouger un peu plus vite.

L'estomac de Chris fit un bond dans son ventre. Il se demanda pendant un instant s'il aurait besoin de se ruer dans la salle de bain pour une raison bien plus différente que celle qu'il avait prévu au départ.

Les doux bruits, un peu geignard, que Darren produisait derrière lui firent battre à toute vitesse le cœur de Chris dans sa poitrine. Son corps tout entier le poussait à bouger, à joindre le rythme de Darren, à apprécier, mais son stupide esprit ne voulait pas se taire et ses pensées étaient si nombreuses qu'il n'arrivait même pas à déchiffrer ce qu'elles lui criaient.

Il passa une main derrière lui pour calmer les mouvements de Darren. « Darren ? Darren, réveille-toi. »

Il ne suffit que de cela pour que Darren remue et réalise ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il sauta hors du lit si rapidement qu'il envoya presque Chris sur le sol à son tour et fixa son petit-ami les yeux écarquillés.

« Oh mon Dieu, Chris, je suis tellement désolé, » marmonna-t-il, encore endormi.

Les yeux de Chris se promenèrent involontairement sur le corps de son petit-ami, où la pression de son érection dans son bas de pyjama ample était apparente. Les mains de Darren se baissèrent instantanément pour se couvrir.

« Je-je… » Les joues de Darren étaient rouges et Chris n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de le voir embarrassé et mal à l'aise auparavant. Il décida que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aimait voir. Darren était toujours si ouvert, si insouciant… Le voir comme ça était tellement bizarre. « Je vais juste… Tu sais, préparer le petit-déjeuner ou un truc… »

Et sans aucun autre mot, il s'enfuit pratiquement de la chambre dans le salon, laissant Chris seul avec ses pensées. Il sembla commencer à se calmer dès que la chaleur de Darren ne l'enveloppait plus comme une couverture supplémentaire dans leur lit.

Chris pouvait l'entendre jurer tandis qu'il se déplaçait dans la cuisine. Il se sentait idiot. Il savait qu'il laissait ses peurs mettre un frein à sa relation avec Darren. Son corps était plus que prêt à passer à la prochaine étape avec lui, mais quelque chose dans l'arrière de son esprit continuait de lui dire de protéger son cœur. Chris avait passé la grande partie de sa vie à entendre qu'il n'était pas assez bien, qu'il était dégoûtant, que personne ne voudrait de lui… Et au plus profond de lui-même, il était terrifié que Darren change d'avis à son propos. Il avait peur que Darren le voit d'une façon dont personne ne l'avait jamais vu, qu'il ne décide que tous ceux qui avaient fait de la vie de Chris un enfer sur terre avaient raison.

Il savait que Darren n'était pas comme ça. Il savait que Darren n'était en rien comme ces idiots. Mais chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans le miroir, il voyait encore toutes les imperfections et les qualités déplaisantes. Chris voulait être parfait pour Darren. Il le voulait tellement…

Ils s'étaient dit je t'aime pour la première fois, alors c'était idiot de se sentir ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Darren se moquait de son apparence… Il l'aimait pour qui il était…

N'est-ce pas ?

Il se souvint à quel point c'était agréable de sentir Darren pressé contre lui, pas seulement il y a quelques minutes mais à Clovis quand ils s'étaient emportés. Le désir s'était installé en lui avec une force qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant.

Chris roula sur le côté et étreignit l'oreiller que Darren avait utilisé, enfouissant son visage dedans. Il soupira, pensant à quel point il était fatigué d'avoir peur et de laisser le jugement, l'ignorance, l'intolérance et tous ces mauvais sentiments qui polluaient le monde diriger sa vie. Il voulait être celui qui choisissait quel chemin prenait sa vie. Il voulait être celui qui prenait les décisions, sans avoir à s'arrêter et à considérer ce que les autres pensaient. Il pouvait _vivre_ sa vie, merde. Mais, surtout, il voulait ne plus avoir peur, parce qu'il avait laissé la peur être son guide pendant trop d'années et, pour une fois, il savait qu'il avait un bouclier contre l'adversité dans l'amour que Darren lui portait chaque jour.

Sans s'autoriser plus de temps pour penser, parce que penser conduisait à beaucoup de stress et le stress le faisait se dégonfler, il s'extirpa du lit et sortit de la chambre avec des pas assurés, son cœur tambourinant encore régulièrement dans sa poitrine.

Darren était dos à lui. Il venait juste de brancher la machine à café et Chris entendit quelques murmures, et il réalisa que Darren se réprimandait encore à voix basse, bouleversé de ce qui venait d'arriver dans le lit avec son petit-ami.

Il parlait encore quand il se tourna vers le réfrigérateur. « …si con. Je parie qu'il a flippé et maintenant je ne… Oh, hey, Chr- »

Darren ne put même pas finir sa phrase avant que Chris ne le pousse contre le plan de travail et ne commence à l'embrasser à lui en couper le souffle. Les mains de Chris se posèrent sur les hanches de Darren, comme s'il avait besoin de se tenir à quelque chose pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Darren était clairement confus au départ et il lui fallut quelques longues secondes avant de commencer à embrasser Chris à son tour, et il perdit complètement le contrôle quand ce dernier fit glisser leurs langues ensemble.

Ils durent se séparer pour de l'air finalement et Darren appuya son front contre l'épaule de Chris.

« C'est quoi _ça_ ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Chris tourna sa tête sur le côté pour pouvoir mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de Darren. « C'est moi essayant de ne pas avoir peur de te désirer autant… »

Darren grogna. « Chris… » Il se rapprocha de son petit-ami. « Je ne veux pas que tu aies l'impression qu'on _doit_ faire quelque chose juste parce que… »

« Non, Darren, non. » Chris bougea pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Darren haleta. « Je veux apprendre à te laisser m'aimer. Tout de moi… »

Darren déglutit bruyamment. La forme de l'érection de Chris était coincée contre son os iliaque et ses mains se contractaient, voulant toucher et caresser et découvrir toute la peau magnifique de Chris…

« J'ai juste… » Chris expira bruyamment. « J'ai juste peur que tu n'aimes pas ce que tu vois… »

Darren leva la tête pour regarder dans les beaux yeux bleus de son petit-ami. Ils étaient si méfiants, si emplis de stress, que Darren souhaita pouvoir tout simplement envelopper Chris dans ses bras et le bercer, le câlinant contre sa poitrine.

« Chris, » dit-il, aussi calmement que possible quand sa propre érection était pressée contre la jambe de son petit-ami. « Ecoute-moi, et crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne dis pas ça juste parce que je veux te sauter dessus. » Il s'arrêta pour sourire et balaya ses cheveux ébouriffés en arrière. « Je t'aime et chaque fois que je te regarde, je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique que toi puisse vouloir être avec un débile à la coupe afro comme moi… »

« Ne dis pas ça, » marmonna Chris, entremêlant son doigt dans l'une des boucles de Darren. « J'aime tes cheveux. »

« Et j'aime les tiens. » Darren laissa ses propres doigts s'enfouir dans les cheveux de Chris et massa son crâne doucement. « Et tes yeux. » Il s'avança pour embrasser chacune des paupières de Chris. « Et ton nez. Il est trop mignon. » Il en embrassa le bout, faisant glousser Chris. « Et tes pommettes. » Il embrassa chaque joue puis déposa une traînée de baisers, lentement, jusqu'à la bouche de Chris. « Et tes lèvres… »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, désespérément, sentant comme s'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir assez l'un de l'autre. Chris s'accrocha à lui, agrippant fermement les épaules de Darren. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, par besoin de respirer, ce fut un « pop » humide qui résonna dans le silence de la cuisine.

« _Darren_, » gémit pratique Chris, laissant son désir le consumer dans son intégralité.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, » murmura Darren dans son oreille, passant rapidement sa langue sur le pavillon. « Dis-moi ce que tu veux et tu peux l'avoir… »

« Ça, » gémit Chris en déjetant ses hanches en avant, entamant un lent mais pourtant incroyable rythme. « Juste ça. »

« Lit ? » proposa Darren en le rejoignant.

« Non. » Chris bougea ses mains à l'arrière de la tête de Darren et empoigna sans serrer ses boucles. « Ici. »

Ils continuèrent de se frotter l'un à l'autre, changeant l'angle de leurs hanches pour les faire s'emboiter plus parfaitement. Les lèvres de Darren étaient partout : dans le cou de Chris, son oreille, sa bouche, sa mâchoire. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait jamais l'embrasser assez, comme s'il avait besoin de goûter chaque centimètre de sa peau. Chris avait du mal à retenir les bruits de plaisir qui essayaient de s'échapper de sa gorge. Il mordait si fortement sa lèvre qu'il était sûr qu'elle allait se mettre à saigner bientôt. Lorsque Darren bougea pour l'embrasser sur la bouche à nouveau, il remarqua ce qu'il était en train de faire et commença à lécher l'endroit que Chris mordait pour l'en empêcher.

Les mains de Chris se resserrèrent dans les cheveux de Darren et ses hanches tressautèrent avant de bouger plus vite, claquant pratiquement Darren contre le plan de travail derrière eux. Il pouvait se sentir être de plus en plus proche du bord de l'orgasme et quand Darren laissa ses mains se promener pour attraper ses fesses, il ne put se retenir une seconde de plus. Il gémit bruyamment et rejeta sa tête en arrière, les lèvres de Darren s'attachant immédiatement dans le creux de son cou, et il éjacula longuement et violemment.

Darren grogna et inclina sa hanche pour continuer de se frotter contre la jambe de Chris à la place, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour suivre. Son orgasme le heurta de plein fouet comme un train lancé en pleine vitesse tandis qu'il inhalait, son visage toujours enfoui dans le cou de Chris, et la combinaison de l'odeur de son petit-ami et du sexe dans l'air était trop forte pour qu'il la supporte.

La cuisine était emplie du son de leurs respirations pantelantes tandis qu'ils essayaient de se remettre de leurs émotions. Darren sembla y arriver plus vite, et il commença immédiatement à embrasser le visage de Chris, frénétiquement, murmurant en même temps _je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime_.

Chris démêla ses doigts des cheveux de Darren, réalisant que cela devait être douloureux au bout d'un moment et regarda son petit-ami avec un regard empli de plaisir. Ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées et ses joues brûlaient furieusement de rouge. Une marque rouge se formait sur la base de sa gorge et il semblait sérieusement dépravé.

Et cela faisait tellement de bien.

« Est-ce que c'était bien ? » demanda Darren, ayant besoin de s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient franchi aucunes bornes qu'ils n'étaient pas censés franchir.

Chris hocha la tête. « J'ai adoré. Je t'adore, _toi_. »

Ils se tinrent l'un à l'autre, souhaitant ne pas avoir à bouger, souhaitant pouvoir rester dans leur minuscule cuisine toute la journée à faire sentir l'autre être aimé. Mais ils devaient tous les deux aller au travail, et le temps ne s'arrêterait pas simplement parce qu'ils venaient d'expérimenter quelque chose de nouveau et d'intime ensemble. Le monde continuait de tourner.

« Il faut que j'enlève ce pantalon…, » dit Chris finalement et ils rirent tous les deux.

Darren embrassa sa tempe. « Tu peux te doucher en premier. Je vais finir le petit-déj… »

Chris s'écarta de ses bras mais déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il aurait dû se sentir comme si quelque chose qui avait changé sa vie venait de se produire, mais Chris réalisa que tout cela semblait juste naturel. Comme tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, on aurait dit que c'était destiné à se produire.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux douchés et qu'ils eurent lavé leur vaisselle du matin, Darren proposa à Chris de le conduire au travail. Caffeine Fix était sur le chemin du studio où Darren enregistrait le film alors, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas trop de problèmes, Chris accepta.

Ils écoutèrent la radio, comme ils le faisaient d'habitude quand ils étaient dans la voiture ensemble, et Chris taquina son petit-ami sur le fait qu'il connaissait chaque chanson qui passait, y compris celles qui appartenaient à des artistes dont la fanbase était principalement constituée de filles de douze ans.

« Je pense que je vais prendre un autre café pendant que je suis ici, » dit Darren alors qu'il garait la voiture en face du café. « Apparemment, j'ai un long jour qui m'attend. »

« Bien sûr, je vais le faire pour toi. » Chris sourit et ouvrit la portière pour descendre de la voiture.

Ils entrèrent dans le café main dans la main et Chris entraîna Darren derrière le comptoir, où ils furent tous deux salués par Ashley.

« Salut, les amoureux. » Elle leur sourit avant d'écrire le nom de quelqu'un sur une tasse en papier. « Vous avez passé un bon weekend ? »

« C'était génial, » répondit Darren tandis que Chris enfilait son tablier et commençait à faire son café. « Sa famille est adorable. »

« Maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux revenus, peut-être qu'on peut faire quelque chose ensemble bientôt, » dit Ashley tandis qu'elle commençait à mélanger la boisson d'un client. « Dîner ou un film ou boire un coup. N'importe quoi. Je m'emmerde royalement. »

« Quand tu veux, je suis partant, » dit Darren avec enthousiasme. Chris lui donna son café. « Merci, mon amour. A ce soir ? »

« A ce soir. » Chris hocha la tête et Darren lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant d'embrasser la joue d'Ashley et de pratiquement s'enfuir de la boutique vers sa voiture.

« Tu as gagné le jackpot avec celui-là, » dit Ashley alors qu'elle donnait au client sa boisson et se préparait pour le prochain. « Il est mignon et il a un joli cul… »

Chris rougit, des souvenirs de ce matin se bousculant dans sa tête. « Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait pour être si chanceux. » Il se tourna vers la fille qui avait avancé en tête de file et lui sourit. « Bonjour ! Que désirez-vous ? »

« Je veux un différend serveur, s'il-vous-plaît, » dit-elle froidement.

Chris cligna des yeux de confusion. « Excusez…moi ? »

« Je veux que quelqu'un d'autre prenne ma commande, » répondit-elle, le regardant avec des yeux verts perçants.

« Y-a-t-il un problème, mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-il aussi patiemment que possible.

« Oui. Je ne veux pas qu'une tapette touche ma nourriture. » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient sombre et sa peau évidemment artificiellement bronzée. Elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que Chris ou Ashley. « Alors allez me chercher quelqu'un d'autre, tout de suite. »

Chris était figé. Ses mains se contractèrent là où elles reposaient sur le comptoir à côté de l'ordinateur où il enregistrait les commandes. Il pouvait sentir la rage s'emparer de son corps. Il venait juste d'arriver de Clovis, où il avait été harcelé toute sa vie, où il était allé avec son petit-ami et n'avait été confronté à aucun problème. Et maintenant qu'il était dans la ville où il pensait être accepté, cela arrivait ? Il en avait marre de l'intolérance et des gens qui pensait avoir le droit de juger tout le monde…

« C'est bon, Chris, » entendit-il Ashley dire, alors qu'elle bougeait pour se tenir près de lui. Elle le poussa un peu sur le côté pour prendre sa place. « Que désirez-vous ? »

« Je veux un cappuccino sans sucre et un bagel, » répondit la fille.

« Tout de suite. » Ashley se tourna et commença à préparer sa boisson.

Une partie de Chris voulait hurler sur Ashley à son tour, lui demander pourquoi elle faisait ça, pourquoi elle ne découpait pas cette fille en mille morceaux, pourquoi elle était très gentille envers quelqu'un qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une salope…

Mais Chris comprenait, même s'il était si en colère. Ashley ne pouvait pas risquer son travail, tout comme Chris ne pouvait pas risquer le sien, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il était silencieux et attendait simplement que cette fille disparaisse.

Ashley posa la tasse sur le comptoir et attrapa un bagel et le déposa dans un sac en papier. Avant de le tendre à la fille, elle cracha dans le sac, bruyamment et de façon à être vue par tout le café. « Et voilà, chérie. Veux-tu quelque chose sur ton bagel, ou est-ce que ton homophobie suffira ? »

Les yeux de Chris s'écarquillèrent. La fille ouvrit sa bouche de dégoût et fixa Ashley comme si elle était folle. Ce qu'elle était probablement, mais Chris devait admettre qu'il l'adorait pour cela.

« Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes malades tous les deux ! » dit-elle, complètement horrifiée. « Je ne reviendrai plus jamais ici ! »

« Oh, non ! Comment allons-nous survivre ? » s'exclama Ashley, couvrant sa bouche dans un faux désespoir. La fille se retourna et commença à se ruer hors du café. « S'il-te-plaît, reviens ! Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire si je dois passer le restant de mes jours sans pouvoir admirer la laideur de ton teint orange ! »

Le café fut plongé dans un silence absolu après que la fille ait claqué la porte derrière elle. Chris était encore bouche bée, regardant son amie complètement choqué, quand Ashley jeta le bagel et le cappuccino dans la poubelle.

« Le spectacle est fini, les gens, retournez à vos affaires ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Et ne vous inquiétez pas, vos boissons sont toutes propres ! »

« Ashley…, » murmura Chris.

« Peux-tu t'occuper du client suivant, Colfer ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, je… »

« Super. Je vais nettoyer les tables, du coup. »

Chris la regarda avec un respect mêlé d'admiration pendant un moment, avant de se tourner avec gêne vers la personne suivante dans la queue, souhaitant déjà que son jour se finisse.

* * *

Lorsque Darren rentra à la maison cette nuit, Chris était allongé sur le canapé, portant l'un des sweat et un jogging de son petit-ami et fixait le vide. Darren soupira, jeta ses clés sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et se dirigea vers lui.

« Pousses-toi, allez, » dit-il simplement, faisant un geste à Chris pour qu'il le fasse. A la place, Chris s'assit. Darren roula des yeux et s'assit à côté de lui avant de l'attirer pour qu'il s'allonge sur ses genoux. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il en laissant ses doigts courir dans les cheveux épais de Chris.

Chris hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vide. « Ouai. »

« Ashley m'a envoyé un message, » marmonna Darren. « Elle m'a dit ce qui s'est passé. Elle était inquiète pour toi. »

« J'étais juste contrarié. » Chris haussa les épaules.

« Tu n'as pas l'air contrarié, là, » remarqua Darren.

« Je ne le suis plus. Je suis juste triste. » Chris se tourna pour pouvoir regarder son petit-ami. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que les gens veuillent me jeter leur haine à la figure ? »

« Oh, chéri. » Darren enveloppa ses bras autour de lui du mieux qu'il put. « Ce n'est pas toi. C'est la société. Le monde est encore pourri, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est de ta faute. »

« J'ai juste… » Chris soupira, épuisé. « Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. J'étais si heureux ce matin. On a passé un weekend génial alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit un désastre. J'étais prêt pour de la haine et des regards dégoûtés à Clovis. Mais je crois que j'ai laissé cette possibilité derrière dès qu'on est revenu ici… »

« La stupidité et l'ignorance ne sont pas déterminés par la géographie, Chris, » dit Darren amèrement. « Il y des enfoirés ignorants partout. »

« On dirait que je ne peux pas y échapper… » Chris mordit sa lèvre, essayant probablement de ravaler des larmes, et cela brisa un peu le cœur de Darren.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'échapper. Tu as juste besoin d'être la meilleure personne. » Il se pencha pour embrasser son front. « Dis-moi un truc. Tu es heureux avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr que je le suis, » répondit immédiatement Chris.

« Alors c'est tout ce qui compte. » Darren lui sourit. « La prochaine fois que quelque chose comme ça arrive, souviens-toi simplement de ça. Souviens-toi que tu me retrouveras à la maison, que tu vas dormir avec quelqu'un qui t'aime plus que tout au monde… Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, ces idiots ? Ils vivent dans le noir, parce qu'ils ne sont pas assez intelligent pour voir que l'amour est l'amour, et qu'il se matérialise de différentes formes et de différentes couleurs. Ils ont leur haine et nous nous avons l'un l'autre. Qui est le gagnant ici, à ton avis ? »

Chris sourit doucement. « Moi, » répondit-t-il. « Parce que je t'ai, toi. »

Les lèvres de Darren s'étirèrent dans le plus gros des sourires et il se pencha à nouveau pour embrasser son petit-ami. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime plus. »

Ils ne dirent rien d'autre pendant un moment. Se tenir l'un l'autre était bien plus que suffisant.

* * *

Chris vint toujours, au moins, à l'un des concerts de Darren chaque semaine. Celui-ci n'en avait plus un par soir comme avant, puisqu'il était plus occupé désormais, mais il n'avait pas voulu tous les annuler. Il passait un bon moment à être sur scène, et il préfèrerait toujours abandonner quelques heures de sommeil pour faire cela.

Généralement, Darren passait prendre Chris à Caffeine Fix si ce dernier finissait son service tard, et ils iraient ensemble, parfois avec Ashley, parfois simplement eux deux. Certains des amis de Darren se joignaient aléatoirement à eux, et ils iraient manger des hamburgers et des frites après le concert. Mais ce jour-là, Darren envoya un message à son petit-ami pour lui dire qu'il arriverait un peu tard car il était coincé dans les embouteillages quelque part, alors Chris décida d'aller au petit et agréable café tout seul.

Il était encore tôt quand il arriva là-bas, alors il s'assit à sa table préférée, soulagé d'avoir pris son ordinateur portable avec lui ce jour-là. Il avait écrit presque avec obsession ces derniers jours et son scénario était presque terminé. Il revoyait le tout actuellement, avant d'écrire les scènes finales. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait en faire une fois entièrement écrit, mais il s'en occuperait quand le temps serait venu.

Il était en train de supprimer quelque chose qu'il avait, pour une quelconque raison, trouvé amusant à trois heures du matin quand il l'avait écrit, mais qui n'avait plus aucun sens désormais, quand une ombre surgit sur son clavier et il leva les yeux pour voir ce qui l'avait causée.

« Salut. » C'était un homme, probablement un peu plus âgé que lui de quelques années, avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux sombres. « Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point tu semblais seul, là. Tu aimerais un peu de compagnie ? Je t'offre un verre. »

« Hm... » Chris cligna des yeux de confusion pendant quelques secondes. Est-ce que cette personne était vraiment en train de le draguer ? « En fait, je suis occupé. »

« Oh, allez. C'est vendredi soir ! Je suis sûr que tu peux te détendre et prendre un verre ! » L'étrangler sourit d'un air charmant tandis qu'il prenait le siège opposé à celui de Chris, qui arqua un sourcil, incrédule. Ce type n'avait pas encore compris ? « Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? »

Chris continua d'écrire sur son ordinateur, nonchalamment. « Rien. Je boirai quelque chose quand mon copain sera là. »

« Copain ? » Le type rit. « Tu es trop mignon pour perdre ton temps avec un petit-copain. Tu devrais te détendre et t'amuser plus. »

« Je m'amuse très bien avec lui, merci. Maintenant, s'il-vous-plaît, laissez-moi tranquille. » Chris lui envoya un faux sourire. « Au revoir. »

« Oh, allez… »

« Mec, t'as pas encore compris ? » dit Darren, roulant des yeux, tandis qu'il se tint près de là où Chris était assis. « Il a dit non. Salut, chéri, » ajouta-t-il en se penchant, souriant, et embrassa rapidement Chris sur les lèvres.

« Salut, mon cœur. » Le sourire de Chris devint sincère et lumineux pendant une seconde. Le type se leva et partit, marmonnant quelque chose à propos des couples stupides étant nuls. « Purée, quel connard. »

« Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. » Darren haussa les épaules. « Je ne prendrais pas non pour une réponse avec un type comme toi, non plus. »

« Je ne dirais pas non à toi. » Chris lui fit un clin d'œil, souriant d'un air suffisant et suggestif.

« Oooh, j'aime le ton que ça a. » Il embrassa la joue de son petit-ami et jeta un œil à l'écran d'ordinateur. « Comment tu t'en sors avec ton scénario ? »

Chris soupira. « J'ai presque fini, mais je ne sais pas encore si c'est bon ou pas… »

« Tu me laisseras le lire quand tu auras fini ? »

« Est-ce que tu seras honnête et me diras la vérité si ça craint ? » Chris lui jeta un regard entendu.

« Je te le promets. » Darren hocha la tête gravement.

« Je pensais demander à Ashley de le lire aussi, pour avoir deux différentes opinions. » Les yeux de Chris se reposèrent sur les mots affichés sur l'écran. « J'espère juste que je ne fais pas ça pour rien. »

« Rien n'est fait pour rien. » Darren embrassa le haut de son crâne (sérieusement, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de l'embrasser). « Je vais aller me préparer et on parlera après, ok ? Je t'emmènerai manger. »

« Un rendez-vous impromptu ? Ça m'a l'air bien. » Chris sourit à Darren tandis qu'il s'éloignait et il retourna à son ordinateur. Il y avait un moment durant lequel il avait pensé que rien dans sa vie n'avait un but ou une solution. Et puis il avait rencontré Darren.

Alors, maintenant, Chris pensait que tout irait bien, au final.

* * *

C'était dimanche matin quand Chris imprima enfin le script et le tendit à Darren, prenant une profonde inspiration. Il n'autorisait rarement quelqu'un à lire ce qu'il écrivait. Hannah avait toujours été celle avec le plus de privilèges, particulièrement vu que la plupart des histoires qu'il écrivait quand il était plus jeune avaient été des contes de fées créés pour elle.

Darren prit les pages avec une révérence et retourna dans leur chambre (celle qui était la sienne au départ, mais Chris avait changé de chambre il y a quelques semaines. Désormais, la chambre de Chris était une sorte de bureau où il s'enfermait pour écrire et l'endroit où ils gardaient toutes les autres choses qui ne rentraient nulle part ailleurs), laissant Chris dans la cuisine. Se sentant nerveux, il se mit à faire la vaisselle qu'ils avaient utilisée pour le petit-déjeuner et, une fois cela finit, il regarda autour de lui pour trouver quelque chose à faire et s'occuper. Leur réfrigérateur était plutôt vide, alors aller à l'épicerie semblait être une bonne idée.

Il alla dans leur chambre. Darren était allongé sur le ventre, sur les draps défaits et les coussins, ses pieds en l'air se balançant distraitement. Il était encore seulement dans ses sous-vêtements, et Chris s'autorisa quelques secondes pour regarder à quel point ses fesses étaient joliment mises en valeur dans ce boxer rouge et serré, avant de parler doucement.

« Dare ? Je vais à l'épicerie pendant un moment, ok ? »

« Chut, je lis. »

Chris roula des yeux et se retourna pour aller dans l'autre chambre, où il gardait encore tous ses vêtements, pour s'habiller. « Banane. »

Lorsqu'il revint à leur appartement, Darren était toujours dans la même position, lisant. Chris rangea les affaires qu'il avait achetées, puis changea les chaînes de la télévision très rapidement, s'ennuyant un peu. Il entendit Darren rire doucement et, commençant à se sentir un peu trop anxieux, il alluma son ordinateur portable et essaya de deviner quelle page son petit-ami lisait et si c'était une scène qu'il avait voulu amusante, ou s'il avait écrit si horriblement que Darren riait parce que ça craignait.

Finalement, jetant un œil à l'horloge, il alla dans la cuisine, essayant de se décider sur quoi faire pour le déjeuner et se demandant si Darren avait faim ou pas. Il n'avait pas faim lui-même, mais il devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pendant qu'il attendait le verdict. Parce que ça ressemblait à un verdict, d'un certain côté.

Il finit par faire des sandwiches et était en train d'étaler de la mayonnaise sur une tranche de pain quand il sentit soudainement une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le tenir fermement. Il tourna la tête sur le côté juste à temps pour voir Darren enfouir son visage dans son cou, la bordure de plastique noir de ses lunettes s'enfonçant dans sa peau.

« Darren ? »

« Tu es putain de génial, » marmonna Darren dans son épaule.

« Je… »

Darren le tourna pour pouvoir lui faire face et l'embrassa bruyamment, presque désagréablement. « Mon copain va être un grand scénariste d'Hollywood. »

Chris roula des yeux. On aurait dit que c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire aux côtés de Darren, parfois. « Oh, s'il-te-plaît… »

« Je suis sérieux. » Les yeux de Darren étaient brillants et son sourire large et juste magnifique. Toujours magnifique. « Tu es tellement talentueux. Je savais que tu avais ça en toi, Chris, mais… Lire ça, avoir une vraie preuve de ce que tu peux faire… »

« Je n'ai encore rien fait…, » dit Chris, rougissant légèrement. « Ça pourrait finir dans la poubelle dans quelques mois parce que personne ne veut en faire quelque chose… »

« Non. » Darren secoua la tête, déterminé. « Tu n'es pas le genre de type dont le travail finit par être oublié. Tu es le genre de type qui fait changer les choses, qui marque les gens… » Il s'avança pour lui donner un autre baiser. « Chris… Je vais être complètement honnête. Tu es intelligent, tu es brillant, tu es marrant et tu sais parfaitement bien comment faire pleurer les gens, aussi. »

Chris mordit sa lèvre nerveusement. « Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Oui, » répondit Darren sans une once d'hésitation dans la voix. « Je n'ai jamais lu quelque chose comme ça. »

Le visage de Chris se sépara presque en deux quand il sourit. « Merci de l'avoir lu. »

« Merci de m'avoir laissé le lire. » Darren sourit largement. « Je suis impatient de le voir en vrai film et qu'il soit sélectionné pour un grand festival et que tu marches sur le tapis rouge et que tout le monde prenne des photos de toi… »

« Oh mon Dieu, tais-toi. » Chris rigola, roulant des yeux une nouvelle fois.

« …et tout le monde sera _Chris, Chris, regardez par ici, regardez par ici_. » Darren commença à prétendre qu'il avait un appareil photo imaginaire dans les mains et qu'il essayait de prendre des photos de lui. « _Chris, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être nominé pour un Oscar ?_ »

Chris grogna et le repoussa, incapable de s'arrêter de rire. « Tu es tellement bête… »

Darren continua de prétendre qu'il le suivait comme un paparazzi. « _Chris ! Qui est cet homme superbement attirant marchant à côté de vous ?_ »

« Tu veux dire Hugh Jackman ? » Chris sourit malicieusement et Darren haleta, offensé, posant une main sur sa poitrine.

« Comment oses-tu ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas me laisser dès que tu seras riche et célèbre ? » Il se mit à le poursuivre dans le salon, Chris riant toujours sans pouvoir s'arrêter. « Tu vas juste m'oublier et sortir avec un Australien sexy à la place ? »

Il l'attrapa enfin et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le canapé. Darren commença à le chatouiller et Chris fit de son mieux pour l'arrêter, le corps secoué par les éclats de rire, son visage rouge et son ventre se tordant et se tendant de la plus belle manière car il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'arrêter.

La seule chose qu'il trouva efficace marcha effectivement : il agrippa les cheveux de Darren et l'attira dans un baiser, faisant immédiatement se détendre Darren contre son corps et l'embrasser en retour.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, les yeux de Chris brillaient et ses lèvres étaient gonflées. Darren lui sourit gentiment, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, Chris passa ses bras derrière son cou pour l'attirer contre lui.

« Je ne te laisserai jamais. Pas pour un Australien sexy, pour personne, » le rassura-t-il doucement. « Je t'aime, Darren. »

Soupirant de contentement, Darren s'installa plus confortablement sur lui, s'enveloppant autour de son petit-ami. « Je ne te laisserai pas partir de toute façon, alors n'essaie même pas. »

Trop heureux pour bouger, ils restèrent là, ensemble, oubliant le déjeuner, oubliant le monde, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas une promesse silencieuse d'éternité qui flottait autour d'eux dans l'air.

* * *

Ashley laissa tomber la pile de feuilles sur le comptoir en face de Chris, le surprenant alors qu'il était sur le point de faire bouillir du lait et le renversant sur toute la surface de bois. Il cligna des yeux.

« Si tu ne fais pas quelque chose pour que ce film se fasse, je vais voler ce script, clamer que _je_ l'ai écrit et le faire moi-même, » dit-elle sévèrement. « Tu es prévenu. »

Chris savait que, venant de sa meilleure amie, c'était un sacré compliment.

* * *

S'écroulant sur le canapé, Chris soupira, épuisé, et accepta avec reconnaissance le Coca Cola Light que lui tendit Darren.

« Tu l'as emmené partout ? » demanda Darren. Chris hocha la tête. « Tous les studios indépendants, aussi ? »

« Partout, » répondit Chris. Il ouvrit un œil pour regarder son petit-ami. « Maintenant, on a plus qu'à espérer que quelqu'un l'aime. »

« Ils l'aimeront. » Darren se pencha pour embrasser son front, puis parla à nouveau d'une voix joyeuse. « Alors, tu es d'humeur quoi, aujourd'hui ? Chinois ? Pizza ? »

Il finit par être d'humeur câline. Darren ne protesta pas.

* * *

L'auteur vous envoie tout son amour et vous remercie pour les reviews :)

Je ne parle pas de l'épisode de Glee de ce soir parce que ça va m'énerver (Diva ou comment pourrir Brittana en 43 minutes, et je ne ship même pas Brittana).

J'aimerais juste remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lues mon OS _Driving Me Insane_ et particulièrement ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, je suis super contente de voir que certaines personnes ont aimé :')

Mizu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Deux mois passèrent.

Personne n'appela.

Darren dut empêcher Chris de supprimer le script de son ordinateur quatre fois.

* * *

Ce n'était pas que Chris détestait Caffeine Fix.

Il ne le détestait vraiment pas.

C'était là où il avait rencontré Ashley et cette fille avait sans aucun doute illuminé sa vie chaque jour depuis.

C'était juste qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il servirait des cafés pour le restant de ses jours.

Et même s'il avait Darren et que c'était bien assez pour qu'il croque la vie à pleine dents, il voulait être sa propre personne. Il voulait être la personne dont il avait toujours rêvé être.

Il se demandait si le rejet serait un jour en dehors de sa vie.

* * *

Hannah appela.

« Darren m'a dit que tu étais contrarié. Pourquoi tu es contrarié ? »

« Est-ce qu'il te raconte tout en ce moment ? » Chris soupira et s'appuya contre les coussins de leur lit. « Je suis juste déçu. Tu sais à quel point j'aime écrire, à quel point je veux que ce soit ma vie… »

« Est-ce que tu as écris le livre ? »

Chris fronça les sourcils. « Le livre ? Quel livre ? »

« Le livre ! Celui avec les jumeaux ! Cette histoire que tu me racontais quand j'allais au lit ! »

« Non, je… » Chris hésita. Ce conte de fée avait été enfoui dans l'arrière de son esprit pendant de longues années. Il avait arrêté de croire en eux à un moment ou à un autre.

« Écris-le. C'était vraiment bien. »

Hannah avait toujours été son point faible. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire non.

Dès que l'appel se termina, il alluma son ordinateur portable et, ouvrant un nouveau document, tapa le titre : _The Land of Stories_.

* * *

Darren jeta un œil dans la chambre et vit Chris écrire, complètement absorbé par son travail qu'il ne remarqua même pas que son petit-ami se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.

Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et envoya un message à Hannah.

_Merci._

* * *

Ashley avait apparemment pris l'habitude de claquer des choses sur le comptoir pour avoir l'attention de Chris. Il arqua un sourcil en la voyant, absolument pas impressionné par ses manières.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il regarda le morceau de papier qu'elle avait frappé si violemment en face de lui.

« Un concours, » dit-elle. « Tu dois envoyer ton script avant la fin du mois. »

Chris souffla, ennuyé. « Ashley, on en a déjà parlé… »

« Colfer, envois ton satané script à ce concours, » interrompit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Il l'ignora et se tourna vers le mixeur où il faisait un frappucino.

Deux minutes plus tard, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. C'était un message de Darren.

_Ecoute Ashley ou je l'envois moi-même._

* * *

Chris envoya le maudit script, principalement pour que Darren et Ashley lui fiche la paix avec.

* * *

Il était rare que Chris ait ses weekends de libre, récemment. Une autre serveuse était tombée enceinte et était partie en congé maternité il y a un mois, alors il devait prendre son poste, le laissant avec des jours de congés seulement durant la semaine.

Cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Chris vu que Darren avait fini d'enregistrer ses lignes pour le film et avait recommencé à faire ses concerts, bien que les gens de Disney avait été absolument charmé par lui et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne l'appellent pour un autre projet.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas courant d'avoir beaucoup de jours pluvieux à Los Angeles, le ciel fut gris pour la matinée entière du jour de congé de Chris. Lui et Darren s'était levé paresseusement dans un désordre de membres et de peau nue et, après s'être bécoté avec passion, une douche ensemble et un petit-déjeuner au lit, ils commencèrent à parler de leurs plans pour la journée. Ils finirent par décider d'acheter quelques DVDs, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas regardé de nouveaux films depuis un moment et que le jour était parfait pour rester à l'intérieur et se câliner sur le canapé.

Voici comment ils atterrirent à Target, regardant les différents DVDs et essayant de se décider sur lesquels acheter. Darren avait déjà cinq films coincés avec soin sous le bras et Chris n'arrivait pas à le convaincre d'en choisir juste un ou deux. Il les voulait tous.

Ils semblaient tous les deux avoir envie de superhéros. Darren avait le dernier _Iron Man_ dans sa main tandis que Chris observait une nouvelle édition spéciale d'un coffret des _Batman_, quand le téléphone de ce dernier se mit à sonner dans sa poche. Il l'en sortit, distraitement.

« Allo ? »

Darren fronça les sourcils, incapable de se décider sur quel film prendre. Son regard oscilla entre _Iron Man_ et la petite pile qu'il tenait, se demandant s'il arriverait à acheter tous les films. Peut-être que s'il achetait à Chris une énorme barre chocolatée…

« Attendez, quoi ? » Les yeux de Chris s'ouvrirent sous le choc quand Darren se tourna vers lui, surpris d'entendre sa voix monter autant dans les aiguës. Il semblait à moitié terrifié, à moitié prêt à péter un plomb au milieu de Target. « Vous… Je… Bien sûr. Oui. Oui. »

Darren se rapprocha pour voir s'il pouvait entendre ce que la personne disait au bout du fil, mais Chris le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

« Oui. Mon adresse e-mail. Ok, j'ai compris. » Il semblait à bout de souffle et Darren était de plus en plus confus. « Merci infiniment, merci, merci. Je vous verrai à ce moment-là. »

Les mains de Chris tremblaient quand l'appel se termina et Darren le fixa, en attente, tandis qu'il remettait son portable dans sa poche et serrait les films de _Batman_ contre sa poitrine comme s'ils étaient un ours en peluche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Tout va bien ? » demanda Darren, inquiet.

« Je… » Chris déglutit. Ses yeux bleus menaçaient de sortir de son crâne. « Mon script. »

« Tu… _Struck by Lightning_ ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Darren fronça encore plus les sourcils.

Chris hocha la tête et commença à s'agiter, haletant. « Il a été sélectionné. Darren… J'ai gagné ce fichu concours. Darren… »

Le cri presque féminin qui sortit de la bouche de Darren surprit quelques clients qui étaient près d'eux, tandis qu'il laissait tomber les DVDs et se jetait dans les bras de son petit-ami, l'embrassant frénétiquement.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Chris ! » Il embrassa son nez, ses joues, sa bouche, son front, partout où il pouvait l'attendre, Chris restant figé dans ses bras. « Bébé, tu l'as fait ! Tu l'as fait ! Je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! »

Chris était bien évidemment au bord de l'hystérie. « Darren. Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu. Mon script. Un film. Mon script. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? » Darren voulait savoir.

« Je dois les rencontrer demain, » expliqua Chris, plus pâle que d'habitude. « Ils ont envoyé tous les détails à mon e-mail… »

« Oh putain, on doit appeler Ashley et Hannah et tes parents ! » Darren commença à sautiller, excité, tandis que Chris était toujours trop choqué pour réagir. « Et appelons mes parents aussi ! Appelons tout le monde ! » Une femme passa près d'eux et Darren la prit soudainement dans ses bras. La femme paniqua et se tendit, évidemment, semblant prête à hurler. « Mon copain va être une star de cinéma, Madame ! »

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient escorté hors du magasin par la sécurité, se fichant éperdument de n'avoir rien acheté du tout.

* * *

« Putain, putain, _putain_. » Chris faisait les cents pas dans la chambre, habillé uniquement de son sous-vêtement, tandis que Darren fouillait son armoire, essayant de l'aider à trouver quelque chose à porter. « Est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu t'es senti quand ils t'ont appelé pour auditionner à Disney ? Je n'aime pas ça, Darren. Je suis nerveux. Je ne peux pas le faire. »

Darren sortit une chemise qu'il adorait sur Chris et la posa sur le lit, faisant attention à ne pas la froisser. « Oui, c'est exactement comment je me suis senti. Mais tu vas être génial, alors ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je ne peux pas _ne pas_ m'inquiéter ! » cria Chris d'une voix perçante. Il regarda misérablement son petit-ami. « Tu ne peux pas y aller pour moi ? Je vais tout ruiné. Fais-toi passer pour moi. Ils ne m'ont jamais vu. Ils ne sauront rien. »

Darren soupira, posa ses mains sur les épaules de Chris et le guida pour l'asseoir sur le lit. « Ok, assis-toi. On a un peu de temps. »

« Du temps pour quo-. » Chris s'interrompit et poussa un cri perçant à nouveau quand Darren lui retira son boxer en s'agenouillant entre ses jambes. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Je t'aide à te détendre, » dit Darren comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. « Tu m'as rasé, je te suce. Ce n'est que justice. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit la même cho-… oh mon Dieu, _Darren_. » Chris s'étrangla quand Darren se pencha simplement et le prit dans sa bouche, pressant sa langue fermement contre le dessous et le prenant de plus en plus profondément. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait agripper ses cheveux pour le faire se retirer ou pour le garder en place.

Ils avaient déjà fait cela plusieurs fois. Après cette fois où ils avaient jouis ensemble dans la cuisine, ils s'étaient découvert l'un l'autre avec liberté. Ils n'étaient pas allés jusqu'au bout encore, mais ils savaient que ce jour se rapprochait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de leur confort avec les choses qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Chris adorait ça, il adorait sentir la bouche humide et chaude de Darren autour de lui, et il avait de la chance que son petit-ami ne soit pas uniquement enthousiaste, mais sacrément bon à cela. Il s'était étranglé un peu la première fois, mais les suivantes avaient été douces et parfaites et Chris perdait toujours le contrôle quand son gland heurtait le fond de la gorge de Darren et, quelque fois, se retenait.

Comme maintenant.

« D-Darren, s'il-te-plaît. » Les hanches de Chris tressautèrent de leur propre accord. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il avait un rendez-vous. Il avait un futur dont il devait s'occuper.

Oh purée, mais il avait la langue de son petit-ami faisant des cercles sur son gland. Tout le reste pouvait aller directement au diable.

« Détends-toi, c'est tout, Chris, » dit joyeusement Darren, léchant l'extrémité. « Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. Tu vas te sentir mieux. »

Seuls les bruits obscènes provenant de la bouche de Darren léchant le membre de Chris et le souffle pantelant et les gémissements de ce dernier brisaient le silence de la pièce. Darren lapait avidement les premières gouttes de sperme et Chris savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. La bouche de Darren vibra avec contentement, envoyant des vagues de plaisir tout le long du corps de Chris. Il avait déjà avoué, tard dans la nuit, quand il faisait sombre, quand il avait le sexe de Chris dans sa main et le caressait avec un air taquin, combien il adorait le sucer, combien il aimait sentir son poids et son goût dans sa bouche. Chris n'avait jamais jouis aussi fort que cette nuit-là.

Lorsque Darren sentit que l'orgasme de Chris se rapprochait, il augmenta l'allure, sa tête montant et descendant plus vite, avec un rythme ferme et régulier qui rendait Chris fou. Il enfonça plus fermement ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille de Darren, tirant sur les boucles, sachant à quel point Darren aimait ça. Ce dernier grogna, faisant vibrer sa bouche autour de Chris, tandis qu'il s'arquait et commençait à jouir dans la gorge de son petit-ami. Darren avala avidement le tout et ne se retira pas avant que Chris ne tire sur ses cheveux à nouveau, beaucoup trop sensible.

Darren lui sourit paresseusement et Chris le regarda avec un regard hébété par le plaisir. « Ça t'a aidé ? »

« J'en sais rien, » marmonna Chris, se laissant tomber sur le lit. « C'est mauvais si je ne me souviens même plus de mon nom, maintenant ? »

Darren rit, d'une voix rauque et sexy, et Chris aurait bien aimé avoir la force et le temps de le plaquer contre le lit et d'en faire son quatre-heures. « Allez, idiot. Prépare-toi et je vais faire du café en attendant ! »

Chris le dévora du regard quand Darren se leva. Il ne portait lui aussi que son boxer et son érection tendant le coton souple était douloureusement remarquable. « Hm. Tu veux que je… tu sais, m'occupe de ça ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » Darren sourit et, avant de quitter la pièce, ajouta avec un clin d'œil. « Je me branlerai dans la douche quand tu seras parti. »

La tête de Chris retomba dans un bruit sourd. Ce n'était pas le genre d'image qu'il avait besoin d'avoir dans la tête quand il était en rendez-vous.

* * *

L'homme qui avait lancé le concours que Chris avait gagné était un producteur qui aimait découvrir de nouveaux talents prometteurs, des écrivains qui avaient tous les outils pour faire une œuvre d'art, mais pas l'argent pour la réaliser. Il s'était introduit dans le grand cercle fermé d'Hollywood, mais aimait garder des portes d'ouvertes pour ceux qui ne s'était pas encore fait un nom. Il savait ce que c'était que de commencer au plus bas de la pyramide, et avec la rapidité avec laquelle les choses bougeaient désormais, les gens qui n'avaient rien ne pouvaient jamais y arriver. Chris avait l'histoire, l'intelligence et l'enthousiasme, et il avait l'argent. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Chris avait pensé, avant d'être appelé pour entrer dans le bureau, que c'était probablement une sorte d'interview, que ce n'était pas quelque chose de déjà certain. Il avait pensé qu'il était testé, d'une certaine manière, que son rêve n'était toujours pas atteignable.

Lorsqu'il partit, presque trois heures après, tous les détails étaient arrangés en face de lui. Chris avait dans son sac un véritable emploi du temps, incluant les rendez-vous auxquels il devait assister pour le casting afin de choisir les acteurs parfaits pour les personnages, et un délai estimé pour le début du tournage.

Son rêve reposait dans la paume de sa main. Il n'avait qu'à refermer sa main sur lui et ne jamais le laisser s'échapper.

* * *

Darren s'était fatigué d'attendre Chris à la maison. Il était trop nerveux pour l'attendre là-bas tout seul, alors il finit par aller à Caffeine Fix pour attendre avec Ashley, qui était aussi stressée que lui.

Lorsque Chris franchit la porte avec le plus grand et le plus beaux des sourires qui étaient jamais apparus sur son visage, Darren traversa le café aussi vite que possible et enveloppa son petit-ami dans ses bras, le serrant fort.

Ashley les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

« Je suis si fier de toi, » marmonna Darren dans l'obscurité de leur chambre, quelques heures plus tard. Ils avaient dû attendre la fin du service de Chris, puis que Darren finisse son concert, puis une attente interminable à leur restaurant à emporter préféré. Mais ils étaient enfin au lit ensemble, emmêlés l'un à l'autre, leurs corps transpirants et collants. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient se lever et aller prendre une douche, mais ils étaient trop à l'aise, trop heureux, trop détendus pour bouger. Pas maintenant. Encore un petit peu.

Chris soupira et se blottit encore plus, traçant des cercles sur le torse de Darren avec son doigt. « Une partie de moi a peur de tout faire foirer, alors je ne veux pas être trop heureux… »

Chris jura qu'il pouvait voir Darren rouler des yeux dans la pénombre. « Tu ne vas rien foirer. Arrête d'être ton propre frein pour une fois dans ta vie et apprécie-la. »

Déposant un baiser à l'endroit précis où le cœur de Darren battait dans sa poitrine, Chris sourit et hocha la tête paresseusement. « Ok. Je vais être un bon garçon, promis. Je ne vais pas me saboter moi-même. »

« Bien. » Les bras de Darren s'enveloppèrent encore plus fermement autour de lui. « Et nous devons fêter ça, aussi. On n'a pas eu assez de temps aujourd'hui, mais je veux faire quelque chose. T'emmener dîner, peut-être, dans ce restaurant qui est à quelques rues de Caffeine Fix que tu aimes tellement… »

Chris bougea à côté de lui, sentant son cœur battre un peu plus fort. « On pourrait fêter ça ce soir, » suggéra-t-il d'une voix basse.

Darren fronça les sourcils. « Maintenant ? Tu veux te lever et sortir ? Il n'est pas un peu tard pour sortir dîner ? Et puis, on a déjà mangé et tout… »

« Non, je ne voulais pas dire que je voulais sortir dîner. On pourrait… tu sais, rester ici. » Chris retint sa respiration un moment, laissant Darren enregistrer l'information. Et puis…

« Oh ! Je sais ! T'en pense quoi, d'un marathon Mario Kart ? Je te laisserai même être Mario cette fois et je serai pas mauvais perdant si je perds, pas comme la dernière fois qu'on…, » dit Darren avec enthousiasme, mais Chris bougea pour se mettre au-dessus de lui et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

« Je ne veux pas jouer à un jeu vidéo, Darren. »

Faisant légèrement la moue, Darren inclina sa tête sur le côté. « Non ? »

« Non. » Chris prit une profonde inspiration, se disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se sentir aussi nerveux maintenant. Il se pencha vers Darren, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez s'effleurent et souffla les mots suivants contre ses lèvres. « Est-ce que tu peux me f-faire l'amour ? »

Les yeux mordorés de Darren s'écarquillèrent et ses sourcils se haussèrent, finissant cachés sous ses boucles. La main qu'il avait posée sur la hanche de Chris se serra un peu. « C'est ce que tu veux ? »

Chris se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. « Seulement si tu le veux, bien sûr. »

« Si je le… Tu te fous de moi, putain, ou quoi ? » marmonna Darren et sa voix était déjà rauque et son sexe à moitié dur contre la cuisse de Chris. « Merde, Chris… Je… Ouai, je veux dire… Comment je ne pourrais pas le vouloir ? »

« Je-je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tu n'es pas prêt ? » souffla Chris et il se laissa tomber sur le dos à nouveau, détestant le fait qu'il ne pouvait même pas demander à son petit-ami d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui sans être incroyablement gêné.

« Chris. » Cette fois, ce fut Darren qui bougea pour se placer au-dessus de lui. « Je suis prêt à coucher avec toi depuis ce jour où tu ne savais pas que j'étais à la maison et que tu es sorti de la salle de bain avec seulement ton slip… »

« C'était, genre… deux semaines après que j'ai emménagé, » signala Chris, confus.

« Et alors ? Tu as un cul merveilleux. » Darren haussa les épaules, souriant d'un air suffisant. « Il ne faut pas longtemps pour le remarquer. »

Chris frappa son bras, mais ne put empêcher le sourire qui apparut sur son visage. « Tu es fou. »

« Fou de toi. » Darren soupira dramatiquement, puis se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de Chris avec les siennes, l'embrassant longuement et gentiment pendant un moment. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, ils étaient tous les deux un peu essoufflés, et le désir dans leurs yeux était évident malgré l'obscurité de la chambre. « Alors… Comment tu veux faire ça ? »

« Comme ça ? » demanda Chris avec hésitation, écartant les jambes pour que Darren puisse tomber entre elles.

Darren grogna lorsque leurs érections s'effleurèrent accidentellement. « Putain, Chris, tu ne peux pas faire un truc pareil, oh mon Dieu. » Il l'embrassa à nouveau et déjeta ses hanches un petit peu, juste pour avoir assez de friction pour s'émoustiller. « Ça va être tellement mieux que Mario Kart… »

Chris gloussa. « J'espère bien… »

Les mots se perdirent dans des nouveaux baisers tandis que les mains de Darren commencèrent à se promener sur le corps de Chris, incapable de croire qu'il était assez chanceux pour être autorisé à le toucher, à l'embrasser, à l'avoir près de lui. A lui faire l'amour.

Ses doigts étaient couverts de lubrifiant et ses lèvres enveloppaient l'un des tétons de Chris quand il commença à se sentir comme un adolescent inexpérimenté et anxieux. Il leva les yeux vers Chris. « Tu me dis si tu veux que j'arrête ou si je fais quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas ou… ? »

Chris prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et l'attira dans un nouveau baiser, moins désespéré, fait uniquement d'amour et de douceur. « Ne flippe pas, Darren. »

« Je ne flippe pas, » déglutit Darren. « Je veux juste que ce soit parfait pour toi. »

« Ça l'est déjà, » répondit Chris, blottissant son nez contre la joue mal rasée de Darren. « Je suis avec toi. »

Le sourire heureux sur le visage de Chris se transforma en halètement quand le doigt de Darren fit des cercles autour de son entrée. Quand Darren enfonça prudemment son doigt dedans, il gémit doucement. C'était bizarre et extraordinaire en même temps et il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer à quel point cela serait incroyable d'avoir Darren entièrement à l'intérieur de lui.

Darren le prépara et l'étira amoureusement, mitraillant son corps de baiser et lui donnant suffisamment de temps pour s'habituer à la sensation. Il courba ses doigts, cherchant, jusqu'à ce qu'il effleure l'endroit parfait qui envoya une vague de plaisir à Chris, le faisant s'arquer contre le lit et gémir le nom de Darren, sa voix montant dans les aiguës, adorable et sexy en même temps, si c'était possible.

Chris aurait pu jouir juste de cela, des doigts de Darren et de ses lèvres suçotant son os iliaque et ses cuisses, mais il prit une profonde inspiration et résista. Il voulait plus. Il le voulait tout entier.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, sans même cligner, tandis que Darren se positionnait. Chris pouvait déjà sentir l'extrémité du membre de Darren contre son intimité, et il lécha ses lèvres d'anticipation, un peu nerveusement. Il enfouit ses mains dans la masse de cheveux bouclés de Darren et l'attira pour un rapide baiser.

« Je t'aime, » dit Darren, lui souriant d'une manière si douce et tendre que ça avait presque l'air inapproprié à ce moment-là.

« Je t'aime aussi…, » murmura à son tour Chris, levant les jambes pour les enrouler autour de la taille de Darren.

Celui-ci le pénétra rapidement, mais aussi délicatement que possible et s'arrêta, haletant, pour donner un peu de temps à Chris.

Rien n'aurait pu préparer Chris à ce que cela ferait, d'être connecté à Darren de cette façon. C'était bien plus que du sexe. Quelque chose de bien plus profond qu'avoir le sexe de quelqu'un à l'intérieur de lui. C'était de la confiance et de l'amour, et savoir à quel point ils étaient parfaits ensemble et tout un tas d'autres choses sur lesquelles il ne pouvait pas mettre un nom dessus, parce que tout ce qu'il ressentait était encore si _nouveau_. Il sortait avec Darren depuis seulement quelques mois, mais le mot _éternité_ clignota comme un néon devant ses yeux, essayant de capter son attention. A jamais. Destinée. Ensemble.

Après quelques minutes, Darren le pénétra en entier et bougea pour embrasser Chris, désespérément et avidement, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras.

« Tu es incroyable…, » marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Toi aussi. Si parfait… » Chris ferma les yeux et rejeta sa tête en arrière, essayant de mémoriser toutes les sensations qui couraient le long de son corps, chatouillant sa peau, le brûlant à la perfection. Les lèvres de Darren s'attachèrent à son cou, si pâle et donnant envie d'être embrassé, et commença à suçoter la peau.

Ils commencèrent à bouger ensemble, en rythme, lentement, s'habituant à l'allure de l'autre et essayant de s'y synchroniser. Les mains de Darren cherchèrent celles de Chris et il entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble. Il les remonta au-dessus de la tête de Chris, reposant sur l'oreiller, utilisant leur poigne comme appuis pour donner des coups de reins plus régulier. La chaleur grandissant autour d'eux et à l'intérieur d'eux était si agréable qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à retenir les gémissements et les grognements s'échappant de leurs gorges.

Darren ne lâcha même pas sa main pour le caresser et Chris n'en eut pas besoin. Leur amour explosa en millions de petits fragments du plaisir le plus fou et, pendant un moment, Chris crut voir des feux d'artifice illuminer la pièce. Ils étaient partout et de toutes les couleurs possibles, et ils vibrèrent dans son corps assouvi tandis qu'il se serrait autour de Darren, qui tremblait encore de son propre orgasme.

Ils restèrent silencieux, se blottissant aussi près que possible et essayant de respirer à nouveau normalement. Darren ne pouvait s'arrêter de l'embrasser paresseusement et la main de Chris trouva son chemin jusqu'à l'arrière de la tête de Darren, et il joua avec ses boucles, amoureusement. Il n'avait de la force que pour cela.

« Parfait, » marmonna Darren dans le creux de son cou où il l'embrassait. « Tu es parfait. »

Chris sourit et soupira joyeusement. « Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi… »

« Je t'aime. » Darren enroula un bras autour de sa taille et se rapprocha de lui, tellement que leurs corps transpirants et collants s'attachèrent ensemble. « Je t'aime tellement. »

Chris détesta être celui qui brisa leur bulle de bonheur. « On doit se doucher. »

« Mais tu es si confortable et chaud…, » se plaignit Darren, fronçant les sourcils, à moitié endormi.

« Et dégoûtant, » gloussa Chris. « Allez… »

Il lui fallut beaucoup d'arguments pour le convaincre, mais Darren accepta enfin de sortir du lit et de se laver avec lui. Ils retournèrent au lit quinze minutes plus tard et, juste avant de tomber profondément endormi, Darren murmura : « Tellement mieux que Mario Kart… »

Chris s'endormit peu de temps après, gloussant encore et si heureux qu'il était sûr que le sourire sur son visage allait faire craqueler ses lèvres. Et peut-être était-ce la définition du bonheur : s'endormir dans les bras de son petit-ami après avoir été aimé de la façon la plus exquise, et sentir son souffle contre son cou, envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi bercé par quelque chose d'aussi parfait dans sa vie entière.

* * *

Cette fic touche à sa fin ! Le chapitre de la semaine prochaine sera l'épilogue :') (Ce serait génial d'avoir 100 reviews d'ici là, vous ne pensez pas ? :3 *message subliminal*)

Qui est excité pour I Do, cette nuit/demain ? :P Ne bavez pas trop. ;)

Mizu.


	10. Epilogue

Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci infiniment pour les très nombreuses reviews du chapitre 9, grâce à vous, la fiction a dépassé les 100 reviews !

Après dix semaines de publications, voici enfin le dernier chapitre. Je vous demanderai de lire la note de fin, s'il-vous-plaît :)

Oh, et je le rappelle, rien ne m'appartient, pas même cette histoire, je ne suis PAS l'auteur de cette fiction !

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Un an et demi plus tard.**

Quand le film de Chris fut sélectionné pour participer au Tribeca Film Festival à New York, Chris fit presque une attaque cardiaque avant même d'avoir pu le dire à Darren.

Darren avait à peine eu le temps de fermer la porte derrière lui avant de recevoir dans ses bras un Chris tremblant. Son petit-ami avait commencé à l'embrasser frénétiquement et, pendant un moment, Darren paniqua quand il remarqua les traces de larmes sur ses joues pâles.

« Wow, chéri, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, attrapant les bras de Chris et le repoussant gentiment de quelques centimètres pour pourvoir le regarder.

« Mon film ! » hurla pratiquement Chris, l'enthousiasme et l'excitation visible dans sa voix. « Darren, on vient de m'appeler… »

Ce fut la seule explication qu'il réussit à obtenir de Chris pour au moins un quart d'heure, mais lorsque celui-ci se calma suffisamment pour être compréhensible, il lui expliqua ce qui était arrivé. Cela résulta en un autre quart d'heure où Darren cria comme une fille et courut dans l'appartement, d'une excitation effrénée.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu, Chris ! Est-ce que tu as déjà appelé ta mère ? On doit les appeler ! On doit appeler Ashley ! Oh mon Dieu, appelons tout le monde ! »

Chris sourit simplement, attrapa le bras de son petit-ami et l'attira dans un baiser qui avait un goût salé dû à ses larmes de joie.

* * *

Chris n'avait jamais pris l'avion auparavant. Dire qu'il était nerveux n'était même pas suffisant pour décrire comment il se sentait. Il agrippa la main de Darren de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que le bruit de l'avion se préparant à décoller résonnait dans ses oreilles.

« Chut, tout va bien se passer. » Darren embrassa l'endroit sous son oreille qu'il pourrait embrasser pendant des heures.

« Je ne sais même pas si je suis plus nerveux à propos du vol ou du festival…, » admit Chris, laissant tomber sa tête contre le siège.

« Regarde-moi, » murmura Darren et Chris se tourna immédiatement vers lui. L'amour qu'il vit dans ces magnifiques yeux mordorés le fit soupirer profondément. « Je t'ai dit plein de fois que tu étais incroyable. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu seras génial. »

Chris se rapprocha de lui et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami, essayant encore de comprendre comment il avait été assez chanceux pour trouver Darren, pour qu'il fasse briller ses journées d'une lumière si vive, quand tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant était la plus profonde obscurité.

* * *

Tout était bruyant et noir de monde, et Chris n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour de lui, essayant de donner du sens à tout ce qui l'entourait. Il sentait sa cravate l'étrangler et aurait aimé pouvoir la desserrer un petit peu. Darren serra sa main avant qu'il ne soit poussé par quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas vers une journaliste qui attendait d'interviewer les gens du festival.

Chris était surpris de voir que la femme le connaissait et il était sûr d'avoir rougis intensément quand elle commença à louer le film et à dire à quel point il était brillant. Il était un peu abasourdi et essaya de répondre aussi modestement que possible, espérant ne pas trop bégayer.

« Une dernière question, Chris, » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Avez-vous amené quelqu'un pour vous accompagner à votre tout premier festival ? »

Son cœur battit plus vite. Il regarda derrière son épaule, où Darren se tenait à quelques mètres, l'attendant. Il tendit la main et Darren la prit immédiatement. « Oui. J'ai amené mon petit-ami. »

Les yeux de Darren n'avaient jamais autant brillé que maintenant.

* * *

Même si Chris en avait fini avec toutes les apparitions publiques liées à son film, ils décidèrent de rester à New York pour la fin du weekend. Darren était venu ici il y a quelques années, mais c'était la première fois que Chris venait ici, et ils voulaient en profiter un maximum.

Ils restèrent dans un petit hôtel agréable. Darren se réveilla plus tôt que Chris et descendit dans un café plutôt mignon au coin de la rue pour acheter du café et des bagels, qu'ils mangèrent ensemble, appuyés contre la fenêtre ouverte de leur chambre, dominant la ville. Darren posa sa tasse et son bagel et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Chris, déposant quelques rapides et doux baisers dans sa nuque.

« On pourrait se marier ici, tu sais ? » dit-il, brusquement. « On pourrait juste le faire, dans un endroit pareil. »

Chris sourit. Si Darren avait dit quelque chose dans le genre il y a un an, il se serait étranglé avec son petit-déjeuner. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus seulement habitué aux plaisanteries de son petit-ami. Il croyait aussi, avec tout ce qu'il était, avait et espérait, que Darren était l'homme qu'il finirait par épouser.

Cela étant, il tourna simplement sa tête sur le côté, assez pour embrasser la joue de Darren et but une gorgée de son café. « Pas encore, » murmura-t-il, et cela sonnait comme une promesse.

Une promesse qui fit s'étirer les lèvres de Darren dans un énorme, lumineux et superbe sourire.

* * *

Los Angeles sembla un peu dépourvue de couleurs après leurs quelques jours à New York. Chris l'aimait toujours bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé Clovis, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point tout avait semblé si bien à New York.

« On peut toujours retourner là-bas, y vivre un moment, si tu veux, un jour, » lui dit Darren quand Chris lui confia ses pensées, une nuit, tard, tandis qu'ils étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sur leur lit, leur peau légèrement collante et leur respiration encore un peu rapide. « Ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose nous retenait… »

« On ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve, » soupira Chris et il se rapprocha de la chaleur de son petit-ami. Il bailla, reposant sa tête sur son torse. « Peut-être qu'elle nous surprendra. »

« Elle m'a surprise avec toi, » marmonna Darren, embrassant ses cheveux, inhalant la douce odeur de son shampooing. « J'en suis toujours reconnaissant chaque jour. »

Chris s'endormit avec un sourire sur le visage.

* * *

Après tout ce qui était arrivé avec _Struck by Lightning_ au festival, et à quel point le film avait eu du succès, les gens voulaient savoir qui était ce type au visage d'ange et au talent brillant.

« C'est mon petit-ami, » disait Darren à quiconque voulait l'écouter, souriant avec fierté. « Il a écrit et a joué dans un film. Il est incroyable. »

Puis, d'une certaine manière, et même Chris ne savait pas vraiment comment, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était sa vie maintenant, une maison d'édition montra de l'intérêt pour _The Land of Stories_.

La première fois que Chris vit son nom sur la couverture du livre qui racontait la même histoire qu'il avait raconté à sa sœur quand ils étaient petits, il pleura dans les bras de Darren pendant presque une heure.

« C'est mon petit-ami, » disait Darren à quiconque voulait l'écouter, souriant avec fierté. « Il a écrit et a joué dans un film, et c'est aussi un auteur reconnu. Putain, il est incroyable, mec. »

Chaque fois, Chris rougissait et tirait sur les boucles de Darren pour le forcer à l'embrasser, à moitié parce qu'il voulait le faire taire et à moitié parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

* * *

Dire que les gens de Disney étaient totalement et complètement amoureux de Darren était un euphémisme.

Depuis qu'il avait travaillé avec eux pour la première fois dans ce film, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de l'appeler, toujours pour des petits rôles, mais le gardant toujours dans le milieu, lui donnant un chanson ou deux à chanter, dire quelques lignes dans une émission télévisée, enregistrer pour un autre personnage.

Chris avait toujours su que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Disney ne fasse de Darren une star. Il ne pensait tout simplement pas que cela arriverait de _cette_ manière.

Chris revint d'un déjeuner avec Ashley. Ils se voyaient toujours plusieurs fois par semaine même si Chris ne travaillait plus à Caffeine Fix. Ashley non plus. Elle avait été prise dans une sitcom en tant que personnage secondaire, mais vu à quel point elle était hilarante, elle allait probablement être promue costar de la série dans une ou deux saisons.

Darren était assis sur le canapé, complètement immobile, fixant son portable qu'il serrait fermement dans sa main.

« Dare ? » appela Chris, prudemment, inquiet. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Les gens de Disney viennent d'appeler, » dit-il, toujours immobile.

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ? Ils veulent que tu enregistres une chanson pour un film ou autre chose ? » demanda Chris en s'asseyant à côté de lui et posant une main sur son genou.

« Ils font une comédie musicale à Broadway de _La Petite Sirène_, et ils veulent que je fasse Eric, » répondit Darren, sans expression, puis il se tourna vers Chris et ses yeux étaient écarquillés et vide et il n'avait jamais été aussi pâle. « Ils ont dit qu'il ne me feront même pas auditionner. Ils ont dit que le rôle était à moi si je le voulais… »

La mâchoire de Chris se décrocha et, quelques secondes plus tard, il commença à rire, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait faire avec le soudain élan de joie à l'intérieur de lui. « Oh mon Dieu ! Darren, c'est fantastique ! »

Darren cligna simplement des yeux. C'était tellement inhabituel de sa part. Il était toujours une petite boule d'énergie et de joie bondissant sur les murs et maintenant… rien. Chris prit sa main et la serre.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, mon amour ? »

« Non. » Darren secoua la tête. « Je suis juste… choqué. Ils veulent que je sois la vedette d'une comédie musicale de Broadway. »

« Tu as travaillé si dur pour une opportunité comme celle-ci, Darren. » Chris sourit et embrassa le coin de la bouche de son petit-ami. « Je suis si, si heureux pour toi… »

« On va devoir déménager à New York…, » dit Darren, clignant toujours des yeux, dérouté.

Chris lui donna un baiser esquimau. « Quand veux-tu commencer à faire les cartons ? »

* * *

Une nuit, Chris se réveilla et jeta un œil à l'horloge sur sa table de nuit. L'horloge reflétait l'heure dans une lumière verte et agaçante : 3h48.

Il réalisa, assis dans l'obscurité, le corps de Darren enroulé autour du sien, qu'il n'avait plus fait de cauchemar depuis presque deux ans.

* * *

Maintenant qu'ils étaient bien plus occupés qu'auparavant, ils devaient trouver un arrangement avec leurs familles pour tourner pour passer chaque vacance avec elles. Ils avaient passé Thanksgiving à San Francisco chez la famille de Darren (sa mère était complètement amoureuse de Chris, à tel point que Darren et son frère furent tous les deux inquiets d'être relégué et remplacé par lui), alors pour Noël, ce fut le tour des Colfer.

Ils n'étaient pas retournés à Clovis depuis un long moment, quand Darren était venu pour la première fois là-bas. Ils invitaient généralement Karyn, Tim et Hannah à les rejoindre à LA ou à New York, mais Darren savait que Chris n'aimait pas revenir, alors il essayait toujours d'organiser des sorties amusantes pour tout le monde partout. Mais Hannah avaient eu quelques semaines un peu dures et, même si elle allait mieux maintenant, ses parents n'avaient pas voulu la stresser avec des vols à travers le pays et des villes noires de monde.

Chris n'était pas vraiment sûr pourquoi ils étaient sortis se promener. Peut-être parce que Darren ne connaissait toujours rien de Clovis mis à part la rue où la maison de ses parents était et la maison en elle-même, peut-être parce qu'il pensait que son petit-ami avait le droit de voir d'où il venait. Peut-être parce qu'il voulait exorciser les vestiges du poison de son ancienne vie en marchant dans les rues de la ville qui l'avait vu au plus bas, sans avoir peur.

Leurs mains étaient serrées ensemble (_Je me fous de ce que ces enfoirés intolérants pensent, Chris. Je me suis habitué à tenir ta main quand on marche, et je le ferai ici, à New York, ou au bout du monde_) et ils marchaient en silence, principalement. Chris commentait quelques petites choses au hasard de temps en temps (_Je travaillais ici quand j'avais dix-sept ans. Cette fissure sur la chaussée est ici depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, et un jour j'ai trébuché dessus et j'ai écorché mon genou. Hannah adorait quand je l'emmenais dans ce parc._) et Darren l'écoutait, en grande majorité, sachant exactement quand serrer ses doigts en signe de réconfort ou quand l'attirer plus près de lui, selon ce que disait Chris.

Ils allaient faire demi-tour et rentrer à la maison quand une voix les arrêta.

« Hé, Colfer, attends ! »

Chris se figea. Darren le sentit se tendre à côté de lui. Il enroula un bras autour de sa taille d'un air protecteur, laissant Chris savoir qu'il était là, le laissant savoir que, peu importe ce qui se passait, Darren ne permettrai jamais à quelqu'un de lui faire du mal à nouveau.

Lorsque Chris vit le garçon qui les approchait, il se tendit encore plus. Ce n'était pas l'un des types qui l'avaient attaqué cette terrible et lointaine nuit, mais il avait toujours été ami avec ces idiots, l'avait toujours traité comme s'il n'était qu'un déchet lorsqu'il marchait dans les couloirs à l'école ou dans les rues de leur ville d'origine. Pourtant, il garda la tête haute, fier, ne montrant pas sa peur.

Le garçon semblait un peu mal à l'aise, particulièrement car Darren ne le quittait pas des yeux. « Hm. Je me demandais… Tu peux me donner un autographe ? Ma sœur adore tes bouquins, » dit-il, grattant l'arrière de sa tête, presque nerveusement.

Chris cligna des yeux, incrédule. « Tu veux… »

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, mec, » dit le garçon, haussant légèrement les épaules, évitant ses yeux.

Chris échangea un regard avec Darren puis marmonna, gêné. « Je n'ai pas de papier ou de stylo… »

« Moi si. Une seconde, » dit le garçon, cherchant dans ses poches et tendant enfin un morceau de papier et un stylo à Chris. « Merci. Ils seront tellement contents… »

Chris prit les deux objets, faisant très attention à ne pas toucher la main du garçon. Il hésita, mais signa le papier et le rendit au garçon. Il força un petit sourire sur son visage et se tourna, entraînant Darren avec lui et laissant le garçon derrière.

L'autographe disait : Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort. Garde ça en tête. Chris Colfer.

* * *

La vie était une chose curieuse. Elle pouvait vous battre à mort un jour et vous montrer que tout était beau et valait la peine d'être vécu le lendemain. Si quelqu'un avait appris ça, c'était Chris.

Même s'il avait guéri, il n'avait jamais pu oublier ces jours d'obscurité totale, et il ne voulait pas. Il était qui il était et il en était arrivé là où il en était grâce à la façon dont son passé l'avait marqué. Pendant si longtemps, il avait cherché un chemin pour s'en sortir, rampant à l'aveugle et presque espérant qu'il y aurait une éclaircie et un rayon de soleil qui lui aurait permis de voir comment sortir d'ici, comment trouver ce dont il avait si désespérément besoin et ne savait pas comment mettre la main dessus.

Son passé l'avait conduit vers des matins où il se réveillait aux côtés de Darren, des jours effrénés où il écrivait sans s'arrêter pour respecter ses dates buttoir, des nuits où il voyait Darren sur scène pour la millionième fois mais rayonnant autant que cette toute première nuit où il était si terrifié et excité. Son passé l'avait conduit jusqu'ici, vers cet amour et cette joie et cela l'avait rendu plus fort au bout du compte. Il n'était pas reconnaissant pour les cauchemars, mais il ne pouvait nier à quel point c'était merveilleux de savoir que la réalité était encore meilleure que ses rêves les plus fous.

* * *

Ainsi se termine A Break in the Clouds. Ca a été un réel plaisir pour moi de traduire cette histoire et de vous la faire partager. A Break in the Clouds en Français, c'est 105 reviews, 25 favoris et 4811 vues au moment où j'écris cette note. J'ai pu lire des reviews qui m'ont fait rire, d'autres qui m'ont émue, et je suis ravie d'avoir pu vous apporter pendant dix semaines une petite source de bonheur tous les jeudis, parce qu'apporter du bonheur aux gens, c'est le meilleur des sentiments.

Bien que ce ne soit pas ma fiction, j'aimerais remercier quelques personnes. Je ne dirais pas que ces personnes m'ont aidée à ne pas baisser les bras, parce que j'ai bouclé la traduction de cette fiction en moins de trois semaines sans jamais abandonner, mais elles m'ont encouragée, m'ont montrée leur enthousiasme pour cette traduction. Alors merci à toutes ces personnes qui m'ont rappelée presque chaque semaine sur Twitter qu'on était Jeudi et que je devais me dépêcher de mettre à jour la fic, à celles qui ont laissé des reviews à chaque chapitre, à celles qui ont suivi cette traduction et l'ont mis en favoris, et une petite mention particulière à Sekai-GDL qui m'a envoyée le message le plus gentil que je n'avais jamais reçu (et je vous conseille d'aller lire sa propre traduction qui provient du même auteur !) et à Lamichoukette qui a toujours réussi à me faire rire avec ses reviews plus que loufoques ;) (et ses messages plus qu'adorables). Merci également à LauGS de m'avoir permis de traduire cette magnifique fic.

A propos du titre, "a break in the clouds" veut dire "une éclaircie" en anglais, d'où la métaphore dans le dernier paragraphe.

En ce qui me concerne, je ne posterai pas de fics originales ou de traductions avant un petit moment, pour la simple et bonne raison que mes études passent avant l'écriture et, malgré un projet de traduction (dont je dois toujours demander à l'auteur) et une fic originale en plusieurs chapitres en cours d'écriture dans mon esprit, celles-ci me prennent trop de temps pour écrire à la vitesse que je souhaiterais. Je reste cependant disponible via les PMs, et vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur Twitter et Tumblr (liens sur mon profil), où je lâche quelques informations sur mes futurs projets de fanfictions et autres. J'espère néanmoins vous retrouver pour ma prochaine fiction pour la fin de mon semestre si je n'ai pas fait un syndrome de la page blanche avant (et ça m'a fait le coup de nombreuses fois :( ).

En tout cas, merci, merci énormément de m'avoir suivi pendant ces deux mois et demi. J'ai traduis l'ensemble des reviews à l'auteur, et elle a été absolument ravie de vos retours sur sa fic. Vous êtes géniaux :)

J'espère que vous avez apprécié Glee la semaine dernière (du sexy Klaine, qui n'aime pas ça ? Et soyons d'accord sur le fait que Chris et Darren étaient grandioses). *SPOILER* Allez, plus que deux semaines avant Come What May ! (et quelques heures avant le spoiler de GleekOutBr sur la chanson pour ceux qui lisent les spoilers).

Mizu.


End file.
